MLP EL Elemento mas Poderoso II
by Leon Grey
Summary: El destino de muchos ha cambiado. Noel se ha aliado a las Mane 6 y juntos deben detener la oscuridad que Dark Syde quiere ejercer. Pues está mas que decidido a gobernar Equestria y todo a su paso. Ademas, el lazo especial de Twilight y Noel pasará por miles de obstaculos que pondrá su relación en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias a toda esa gente que apoyo la historia anterior. Asi que aquí está la continuación.**

**Solo quiero aclararles que habrá capitulos que terminen ahi y otros que empiecen diferente. Osea, habrá capitulos que tendran continuación y otros que terminaran ahi mismo y el proximo empezará de otra forma pero aun conservando lo que pasó en el anteriror. No se si me explico, pero seria algo asi como ver episodios de MLP**

**Sin mas que decir disfruten nuevamente la historia.**

**MLP (FIM)**

**El elemento mas poderoso II**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo dia, nuevos problemas**

Todo comenzaba en las tierras de oscuridad de Dark Syde, algunas bestias entrenaban, otras probaban hechizos y otras trabajan. En un lugar habia cientos de animales con esposas y cadenas, todos unidos a la misma, osos, serpientes, ratones, ciervos, ranas, y muchos mas. Uno de esos animales con cadenas era un murcielago dos veces mas grande que uno normal, estaba triste y lastimado, tenia que seguir las reglas porque el castigo era intenso.

En un momento de la caminata uno de los osos enloqueció y comenzó a atacar todo a su paso, los animales trataban de no moverse a pesar de estar todos unidos, uno de los guardias trató de calmarlo pero el oso lo golpeó y otro comenzó a lanzarle rayos, el oso le tiró una piedra, uno de los rayos se desvió y le dio a la cadena que tenia el murcielago, tan buena fue su suerte que aprovechó y saliendo volando para escapar. "¡Detengan a ese animal!" gritó uno de los guardias, unas bestias ahí cerca escucharon y le lanzaban rayos para detenerlo, pero este esquivaba los ataques y se movia lo mas rapido que podia. "¡Bloqueen la salida!" gritó el mismo guardia, otros usaron su magia y el lugar para salir comenzó a llenarse de rocas, el murcielago incrementó su velocidad y pasó por el pequeño hueco que quedaba. Salió ileso y festejaba, "proxima parada, "Ponyville"" dijo mientras iba volando a aquel lugar.

En el pueblo, era una hermosa mañana, Twilight despertaba tranquilamente, abriendo los ojos puedo ver a un pony que la estaba observando, se asustó un poco pero luego se alegró al ver quien era.

Noel: buenos dias.

Twilight: Noel, ¿Qué…?

Noel: creí que tendrias hambre (trayendole una pequeña mesa) asi que te preparé el desayuno.

Twilight: ah, gracias… ¿Hace cuanto cuanto que estas aquí?

Noel: nunca me moví, tenia miedo de que te pasase algo asi me quedé a cuidarte a ti y a Spike, el se fue a buscar unas cosas, dijo que vendria pronto. Y mira (señalando) acomode tu biblioteca, limpié la sala y…

Twilight: Noel…

Noel: ¿Si?

Twilight: ¿Por qué actuas asi?

Noel: ¿Asi como?

Twilight: asi tan… desesperado.

Noel: oh, lo siento, es solo que la misión que me asignó la Princesa Celestia es muy importante, para mi, y estoy algo nervioso.

Twilight: no lo estes, solo actua como la vez que viniste a Ponyville.

Noel: oh, de acuerdo.

Twilight: bien, ahora me gustaria que me dejaras levantarme y alistarme.

Noel: si, lo siento, (baja las escaleras)

Twilight: ese chico si que es bueno.

Twilight se levantó, peinó su cabello y se tomó el desayuno que Noel le preparó, no queria desperdiciarlo, y estaba rico. Bajó las escaleras, Noel estaba esperando cerca de la puerta.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces?

Noel: ah, queria preguntarte si no necesitabas nada mas antes de irme.

Twilight: de hecho, hay algo en lo que puedes ayudrame.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, podrias acompañarme a ver a mis amigas.

Noel: pero, ¿Para que? No necesitas que te acompañe para que vayas a ver a tus amigas.

Twilight: pero, me siento mas comoda si me acompañas. (con una cara convincente)

Noel: (inhalando y exhalando) bien.

Twilight salió de la casa acompañada de Noel, caminaban hacia la dulceria, los ponys que pasaban miraban a Noel y sonreian, antes lo hubieran linchado pero ahora que el tema se aclaró no tenia problemas de pasearse por el pueblo siendo una bestia nocturna.

Twilight: parece que le agradas a todos.

Noel: si, ahora que las cosas estan mas claras.

Twilight: oye, ¿Crees que Dark Syde pueda estar observandote?

Noel: no lo creo, cuando me expulsó y me botó lejos ya no tendrá intenciones de verme, a no ser que sea muy curioso.

Twilight: puede que sea cierto pero aun tengo dudas sobre lo que hara, ni siquiera sabemos su proximo ataque.

Noel: no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Los dos llegaron a la dulceria, las demas ponys estaban ahí y los recibieron.

Applejack: hola, compañeros, ¿Cómo se encuentran el dia de hoy?

Twilight: muy bien, vinimos a verlas.

Pinkie Pie: que bueno que están aquí porque les tengo una noticia… ¡Haremos una fiesta!

Twilight: ¿Una fiesta ahora? ¿Para que?

Applejack: no nos miren, no teniamos idea.

Pinkie Pie: uh, es cierto, olvidé de decirles, ¡Haremos una fiesta!

Rainbow Dash: esa parte ya lo oimos, solo dinos porque.

Pinkie Pie: para celebrar que Noel está con nosotros.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Pinkie, ya le hiciste una despues de la ceremonia.

Pinkie Pie: lo sé, pero esta será otra, es el dia numero 2 que Noel está con nosotros.

Noel: eso no es nada especial.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido!

Rarity: cariño, no creo que debas hacer fiestas los dias que está alguien con nosotras.

Pinkie Pie: pero, es que me encanta celebrar ¡Y las fiestas!.

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastica) quien lo hubiera dicho.

Fluttershy: am, Pinkie, no decimos que esté mal la idea pero creo que varias de nosotras estamos algo agotadas por la celebración y…

Rarity: oigan, (señalando) ¿Qué es eso?

Todos alzaron la mirada a donde apuntó Rarity, en el cielo, cerca del sol habia algo que brillaba, "¿Será un ave?" preguntó una, pero no estaban seguras. Noel utilizó su magia e incrementó su vista, puedo ver como el extraño objeto no identificado comenzaba a aproximarse donde estaban ellos, les advirtió a las ponys y ellas se asustaron.

Twilight creyó que se trataba de un meteorito, Noel no estaba seguro, no podia distinguirlo, el objeto se acercaba cada vez mas, mientras las ponys se refugiaban Twilight se acercó, si era un meteorito tenia ganas de verlo e inspeccionarlo, Noel la hizo aun lado, el objeto estaba cerca, se preparó y el objeto impactó con el, salió rebotando.

Las ponys gritaban y luego se acercaron, habia un pequeño hoyo donde impactó y unos mas pequeños donde Noel rebotó, lograron verlo al final, se levantó con el extraño objeto en una de sus pezuñas, era una esfera negra. Ninguno entendia de que se trataba, la esfera comenzó a moverse, cosa que asustó a algunas, luego esta se transformó en un murcielago que todos conocian.

Todos: ¡Blake!

Blake: (mareado) hola a todos, ¿Cómo estan?

Noel: (abrazandolo) amigo, viniste.

Blake: (soltando del abrazo) no vine, me escapé.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que te escapaste?

Blake: es una larga historia, se las contaré con gusto si me dan algo de comer porque muero de hambre.

Applejack: espera, tambien estás herido.

Blake: si, una de mis alas se daño y tengo algunos moretones y quemaduras.

Twilight: llevenlo adentro. –Las ponys y Noel llevaron a Blake dentro de la dulceria-

Pinkie Pie: ¿Eso significa que habrá fiesta?

Mas tarde, Blake estaba sentado en un cojín, lograron curarlo y vendarlo, ahora estaba comiendo y de verdad tenia hambre porque el rostro de las ponys al mirarlo era desconcertante.

Blake: ¿Qué les sucede? Solo estoy comiendo.

Applejack: si, pero un poco mas y dejas al Sr y a la Sr Cake en bancarrota.

Twilight: si que tenias hambre.

Blake: pues si, pero no debí comer tanto.

Pinkie Pie: 3 tartas, 4 pasteles, 8 bandejas de muffins, 2 docenas de cupcakes, 7 bolsas de galletas y la comida de Applejack.

Applejack: si, ni me lo recuerdes.

Twilight: ¿Ahora podrias explicarnos lo que nos ibas a explicar?

Blake: ah, si. Veran, poco despues de que Noel y yo nos fuimos del pueblo y a el lo destarrasen a mi me dieron un castigo peor, me pusieron como prisionero en un lugar donde habia mas animales prisioneros.

Fluttershy: eso es terrible…

Blake: lo sé y se ponia peor, los que no obedecian las reglas eran castigados severamente, anoche pude escuchar una conversación de Dark Syde que decia que no se iba a dar por vencido hasta retomar su lugar, y no solo eso, hubo algo peor…

Twilight: ¿Cómo que peor?

Blake: si, está reclutando mas bestias nocturnas, los que conociamos ya no se comparan a los que están ahora, son cientos o tal vez ¡Miles!

Fluttershy: ¡Oh-no!

Rarity: de todas las cosas malas ¡ESTO-ES-LO-PEOR-POSIBLE!

Applejack: ¿Y como escapaste?

Blake: esta mañana nos iban a llevar a un lugar donde hariamos trabajos forzados por una eternidad, uno de los animales enloqueció y mientras los guardias lo contenian un rayo se les desvió y le dio a mi cadena, aproveché empecé a volar, a pesar de que eran muchos y me bloquearon la salida pude salír.

Rainbow Dash: eso es tener coraje.

Blake: no sabia donde estaba Noel y lo primero que pensé era en volver a Ponyville, queria encontrarte, Twilight, y que me ayudaras a buscarlo, pero, por lo que veo parece que todo está bien.

Noel: si, y lo importante es que estas de vuelta con nosotros, amigo.

Blake: (triste) por un momento pensé que no te veria jamas.

Noel: no digas eso, ni el mas grande ser siniestro de la oscuridad puede separarnos.

Blake: ya tu sabe. –todos se rien-

Noel: extrañaba esa frase.

Blake: ¿Y quien no?

Twilight: ya tenemos algo de información de el.

Noel: si, pero igual no sabemos cual será su proximo ataque.

Twilight: no importa, sabemos algo y nos da tiempo para prepararnos.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oigan! Se me ocurre que ahora podemos una fiesta para la bienvenida de Blake.

Applejack: (face hoof) dulzura, no creo que…

Blake: me encantaria.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que bien!

A pesar de que las ponys no estaban de acuerdo igual decidieron festejar, Blake se veia feliz.

En otro lugar.

Dark Syde: dejenme ver si entendí, ¿Me estan diciendo que un animal que tenian escapó?

Bestia1: asi es, señor.

DarkSyde: ¿Y podrian decirme cual era ese animal?

Bestia2: era un murcielago.

Dark Syde: (desconcertado) ¿Qué clase de murcielago?

Bestia2: no lo se muy bien, pero era uno grande, mas grande que uno normal.

Dark Syde: (golpeando el suelo) ¡Imbeciles! ¡Ese era el murcielago parlante de mi ex guerrero!

Bestia2: ¿Se refiere a No…? –Dark Syde le lanza un rayo que lo hace golpearse contra la pared y la bestia1 se asusta-

Dark Syde: no vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia. Ahora, que el murcielago escapese es muy serio, debe conocer algo de información.

Bestia1: pero, ¿Está usted seguro?

Dark Syde: no, pero es el unico animal parlante y el mas inteligente que teniamos, seguramente debió de escuchar algo.

Bestia1: lo lamentamos mucho, señor, le juro que hicimos de todo para detenerlo pero escapó.

Dark Syde: no, eso me pasa a mi por confiar en ustedes. Ve al otro lado, quiero traer a unos viejos conocidos.

Bestia1: como ordene, señor.

La bestia1 se lleva a la bestia2 y sale del lugar, Dark Syde se sienta en una silla rocosa de la que parece ser "su trono" y con su mano crea una esfera de la cual puede observar toda Equestria. "Pronto, pronto me veran volver" decia mientras reia diabolicamente.

En el pueblo, las ponys aun seguian en la fiesta de la que parecia no terminar.

Noel: esta fiesta se ha vuelto algo extensa.

Twilight: lo sé, ya conoces a Pinkie.

Noel: si, es cierto.

Twilight: oye, Noel, hay algunas cosas de las cuales aun no hablamos.

Noel: ¿Cómo que?

Twilight: bueno, si vamos a ayudar al pueblo necesito aprender mas sobre las bestias nocturnas, y Dark Syde.

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: ya sabes, como son, que acostumbran a hacer, si hay bestias con distintas funciones.

Noel: hmm… no creo que sea mala idea.

Twilight: si, y ademas podrias enseñarme alguno de tus trucos.

Noel: ¿Mis trucos? Pero solo es magia avanzada.

Twilight: sin mencionar que es magia negra.

Noel: si, eso tambien, pero no se si pueda, hay cosas que ni controlo, tengo poderes que ni se como adquiero.

Twilight: ¿Poderes? ¿Qué tipo de poderes?

Noel: ¿Recuerdas esa energia que apareció a mi alrededor cuando le quité algo de magia a Millo para cancelar el hechizo?

Twilight: si, por supuesto.

Noel: bueno, ese es un poder oculto que tengo, lo llevo desde que un potrillo y eso que no nací siendo unicornio.

Twilight: ¿No será un aura?

Noel: no lo se, pero cada vez que concentro todo mi poder y energia esa aparece.

Twilight: ¿Alguna de las otras bestias lo tiene?

Noel: no, creo que debo ser el unico.

Twilight: impresionante.

Noel: no, no lo es. Lo que tengo puede parecer algo asombroso pero es algo horrendo.

Twilight: no digas eso, solo porque…

En ese instante las luces se cortan, la musica se detiene y las ponys se quedan algo asustadas y desconcertadas.

Applajack: pero, ¿Qué pasó?

Pinkie Pie: creo que algo pasa con la luz.

Rainbow Dash: no creo que sea eso.

Fluttershy: tengo miedo.

Rarity: tranquila, cariño, solo es un apagón, nada serio.

Twilight: un momento, ¿Recuerdan aquella vez cuando estabamos aquí, la luz se habia apagado y se nos apareció una bestia?

Flttershy: (asustada) ¿Quieres decir que está volviendo a pasar?

Twilight: no, no creo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Al menos podrian poner algo de luz?

Twilight: claro, solo dame un segundo. –Se concentra y su cuerno se empieza a iluminar- Listo.

Rarity: (mirando alrededor) ¿Lo ves, Fluttershy? No hay ninguna bestia, no hay nada de que temer.

Noel: esperen, ¿Oyen eso? –las ponys estaban confundidas-

Rainbow Dash: yo no oigo nada, debe ser tu imaginación.

Noel: no, de verdad oigo algo raro. –su cabeza comenzó a hacer una pequeña vibración y quedó sorprendido- ¡Al suelo!

Noel empujó a las ponys y en ese instante algo golpeó una de las paredes del lugar.

Applejack: ¿Pero que henos fue eso?

Blake: (asomandose por la ventana) creo que eso lo debe explicar.

Todos los demas se asomaron y afuera habia una bestia que lanzaba esferas de energia.

Bestia: ¿Cuál de ustedes es el chico?

Blake: (señalando) el, es obvio.

Noel: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bestia: te traigo un mensaje del jefe, tu y tus amigos… ¡Están condenados! –lanza otra esfera-

Noel: (haciendo un escudo) oye, esto es conmigo, no tienes que atacarlas a ellas.

Bestia: tecnicamente el jefe me mandó a acabar contigo, a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas, por lo cual forman parte de la lista.

Applejack: si tu jefe tanto quiere destruirnos dile que venga el y lo haga.

Bestia: pronto lo hará. –lanza otra esfera y Noel hace nuevamente otro escudo-

Noel: ¡Ya es suficiente! –salta de la ventana, corre rapidamente y lo embiste- No te atrevas a hacerles daño.

Bestia: es mi misión y debo cumplirla.

La bestia le lanza un rayo, Noel junta sus alas, haciendo que lo cubran y funcione como escudo. Noel quitó las alas de encima y la bestia ya no estaba, lo que le frustró mucho.

Rainbow Dash: (acercandose) hey, eso fue espectacular ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Raibow Dash: eso de extender las alas y usarlas como escudo.

Noel: es otra de las funciones que tenemos las bestias nocturnas.

De la nada, la bestia vuelve a aparecer y embiste no solo a Noel sino tambien a rainbow, Twilight le lanzó un rayo mientras corria a la escena con las demas. Mientras la bestia se levantaba Noel aprevochó para embestirla y estrellarlo contra un arbol, como si no fuera poco tambien lo golpeteó una y otra vez hasta que Twilight le dijo "suficiente".

La bestia se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, las ponies se acercaron y lo observaban dudasamente. "¿Creen que se levante?" dijo fluttershy asustada, "nah, no creo, el muy cobardo ya tuvo suficiente" dijo rainbow segura como si nada importase. Pero algo pasó, un rayo fue disparado del cuerno de la bestia, apuntando al cielo, luego salieron dos mas de sus ojos y se formo lo que parecia ser una pantalla cuadrada que comenzaba a verse la silueta de una extraña criatura. No se notaba del todo, pero algo se veia.

Noel: ¡Dark!

Todas: ¿¡DARK!?

Dark Syde: hola a todos, ¿Como han estado? (mira a Noel) Mi pequeño ex guerrero, ¿Como disfrutas de tu exilio?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Tu eres el vil cobarde! ¡Ven aquí y pelea!

Dark Syde: ah, veo que tienes amigos fieles, ¿No?

Applejack: escuchame bien, seas lo que seas, si quieres pelea ven tu mismo en lugar de mandar a otros.

Dark Syde: no, aun debo recuperarme, prefiero que mis leales subditos se encarguen de ustedes.

Rarity: ah, por favor, mandar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio por otro es lo mas bajo que puede caer uno.

Twilight: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Dark Syde: viene a darles un mensaje, estoy muy sorprendido que hayan derrotado a mi segundo mejor guerrero, ahora redoblaron la apuesta. Por fin encontré rivales a mi altura, ademas de Celestia.

Rainbow Dash: si, ¿Pero de que te sirvió? Mandes a quien mandes podemos vencerlo facilmente.

Dark Syde: error, ustedes ahora sin mis enemigos, eso significa que durante todas las horas del dia yo voy a estar pendientes de ustedes. Olvidense de dormir, olvidense de comer, olvidense de estar tranquilos. Yo voy a ir tras ustedes y uno por uno va a caer, soy como una enfermedad que los ataca sin darse cuenta y los aniquila lentamente. Porque yo, -da una pequeña risa malevola mientras se acerca mas a la pantalla y pone una cara mucho mas seria- yo soy el demonio de la oscuridad.

Levanta los brazos y libera una pequeña bomba de humo, luego de que se disipa las ponies observan que no solo no estaba la pantalla, sino tambien la bestia inconsciente.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ese maldito!

Fluttershy: oigan, ¿Era verdad eso que dijo?

Rarity: oh, no, cariño, solo lo hacia para asustarnos.

Twilight: ademas tenemos a Noel de nuestro lado.

Noel: eh, si, yo... Las protegeré.

Applejack: hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, compañero. Ahora deberiamos volver a casa.

Pinkie Pie: oigan, ¿Qué haremos con la fiesta?

Rarity: cariño, guardala para otro momento, ya estamos cansadas y agotadas, nos vendria bien un descanso.

Applejack: si, yo debo descansar para recobrar las energias, mañana debo recoger varias manzanas.

Pinkie Pie: oh… de acuerdo.

Rainbow Dash: nos vemos. (se va volando)

Rarity: hasta mañana. (se va)

Pinkie Pie: nos vemos, cuidense, que la pasen bien. (entra a la casa)

Fluttershy: los veo mañana, digo, si quieren. (se va)

Applejack: bueno, creo que tambien deberia irme.

Twilight: si, yo tambien.

Noel: espera, te acompaño.

Twilight: no es necesario.

Noel: si lo es, una bestia nocturna ha desaparecido y es posible que te atrape, debo protegerte.

Twilight: (exhalando) bien, acompañame.

Blake: yo voy con ustedes.

Twilight: hasta mañana Applejack.

Applejack se despidió y saludó a Twilight, quien caminaba con Noel y Blake, pero en cuanto lo miró a el su cara empezaba a hacer un raro gesto.

En la casa de Twilight, los tres entraron, Spike estaba durmiendo, a pesar de no saber cuando regresó supuso que la estaba esperando.

Twilight: pobre Spike, debió de estár agotado.

Blake: ¿Sabes algo de lo que hizo?

Twilight: no pero está profundamente dormido. Bien, Noel eso es todo, te puedes ir.

Noel: ¿No quieres que me quede a hacer guardia?

Twilight: Noel, no eres un animal que domesticaron para seguir ordenes exactas, te puedes ir tranquilo, yo estaré bien.

Noel: ¿Segura?

Twilight: segura.

Noel: de acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana.

Twilight: si, aun tenemos varias cosas de que hablar.

Noel: bien, cuidate.

Dicho esto Noel se marchó y cerró la puerta, Twilight sonreia, "que gentil es ese chico" decia, "y que lindo" concluyó, pero tras esto ultimo agitó su cabeza y terminó con "¿Por qué dije eso?".

.

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció este comienzo? Espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi oscuro pasado

Capitulo 2: Mi oscuro pasado

Era otro dia en Ponyville, Twilight y Noel estaban charlanda en una mesa de un resturante.

Twilight: entonces, dime mas.

Noel: no hay mucho que decir.

Twilight: pero eso que me cuentas es algo fantastico.

Noel: es solo algo que ocurre mas allá de lo que ustedes conocen.

Twilight: ¿Es en las tierras oscuras de Equestria?

Noel: asi es, es "el vallle de las tinieblas", Dark Syde lo fundó.

Twilight: ¿No encontraste ahí a una rara criatura?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres con rara criatura?

Twilight: bueno, una de la misma altura que la Princesa Celestia, de color negro, con un cuerno deforme y agujeros en su cuerpo.

Noel: no, no hemos visto nada de eso. ¿Por qué?

Twilight: no nada, no tiene importancia, pero, ¿Podrias decirme algo que quiero saber?

Noel: claro, ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight: tu historia, Noel.

Noel: ¿Qué tiene mi historia?

Twilight: quiero saber todo, tu vida en ese pueblo, tus padres, como te capturó Dark Syde, todo. –Noel miró hacia abajo- ¿Qué sucede?

Noel: Twilight, sinceramente creo que no es momento de contarte eso.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque no me siento en el lugar ni el momento apropiado.

Twilight: ¿Y cual es el lugar y momento apropiado?

Noel: no lo sé, cuando tenga que serlo.

Twilight: pero, cuando asi sea, ¿Me lo explicaras todo, verdad?

Noel: por supuesto, tienes mi palabra de amigo.

En ese instante ven a Applejack acercandose y cargando un carro con miles de maletas y equipajes.

Twilight: ¿Applejack?

Applejack: oh, hola, ¿Cómo están?

Noel: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Applejack: adivina…

Rarity: (acercandose) yo les puedo contar, me llegó la carta de un famoso diseñor diciendome que queria ver mis vestidos y para eso nos encontrariamos en un lugar de (señalando) aquella dirección. ¿No es fantastico?

Noel: si, fantastico y sospechoso…

Twilight: ¿Y porque llevas tanto equipaje?

Rarity: tambien me dijo que, si le gustaba mis diseños, podria dar un viaje exclusivo ¡A donde yo quisiera!

Mesero: (acercandose a Twilight) disculpe, madame, ¿Usted y su novio van a querer algo mas?

Applejack: (gritando) ¡Ellos no son novios! –todos los ahí presentes se le quedan mirando, pone cara de avergonzada- He, porque no lo son, ¿Verdad?

Rarity: no que yo sepa.

Mesero: disculpen, culpa mia.

Noel: otra vez.

Twilight: descuide, de todos modos ya habiamos terminado.

Noel: (poniendo el dinero en la mesa) gracias por la comida, que tenga un buen dia.

Twilight: Noel, ¿Por qué pagaste? Yo pude hacerlo.

Noel: sigo siendo tu amigo, no implica que no pueda invitar yo esta vez.

Rarity: aaaooow, que lindo, aun de bestia sigues siendo un gran caballero.

Applejack: y dulce.

Rarity: eso tambien.

Twilight: oigan, si quieren las acompaño.

Rarity: que amable de tu parte, por supuesto.

Noel: Applejack, dejame ayudarte (le quita el espaldar)

Applejack: pero, Noel, eso pesa mucho.

Noel: Applejack, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, una pony linda como tu no debe cargar con tanto peso. (sonrie) Dejame hacerlo por ti. -se pone el espaldar-

Applejack: (sonrojada) oh, bueno, gracias.

Rarity: lo que significa que tu tambien nos acompañaras, ¡Que bien!

Las ponys comenzarón a caminar, Noel movió la carreta sin ningun problema, las tres estaban impresionadas, hasta les llevaba la delantera. Rainbow Dash los encontró unos minutos despues y se les unió, Pinkie Pie hizo lo mismo , y finalmente Fluttershy, a pesar de no saber a donde iban. Habian pasado unas horas y Noel aun estaba delante de las ponys, quienes estaban mas sorprendidas, pero una de ellas le hizo una pregunta a Rarity.

Applejack: ¿Segura que sabes donde vamos?

Rarity: por supuesto, (mostrando una hoja) tal y como indica este mapa vamos en la dirección correcta.

Rainbow Dash: (quitandoselo) ¡Dejame ver eso! –lo mira determinadamente y se sorprende- Este mapa ¡Es falso!

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Rainbow Dash: solo mirenlo, caminamos en esta dirección hace horas.

Noel: ya me parecia sospechoso.

Rarity: osea que… ¿No hay ningun diseñador de moda que quiera ver mis diseños y llevarme a donde quiera?

Rainbow Dash: olvida eso, estamos perdidas.

Fluttershy: ¡oh no! ¿Qué haremos?

Rarity: habrá que volver al pueblo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estas loca? Se está haciendo de noche y no llegaremos, sin mencionar que no sabemos donde estamos.

Applejack: ni modo, habrá que pasar la noche aquí.

Todas: ¿¡QUE!?

Rarity: ¿Acampar? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Fluttershy: ¿Y en el medio de este bosque tenebroso?

Pinkie Pie: a mi me agrada.

Applejack: si alguien tiene algun mejor idea, la escucho.

Rainbow Dash: a no ser que haya alguna miedosa.

Rarity: bueno… empaqué algo para acampar asi que por mi está bien.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que pasa con las demas? ¿Tienen miedo? –se rie mientras las demas la miran con cara seria-

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué hay de ti?

Rainbow Dash: por favor, una aventurera como yo jamás sentiria miedo. –se escucha un rugido fuerte que hasta a ella la asusta y se esconde dentro de un arbol- ¿¡Que fue eso!?

Noel: (acercandose) ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? –Noel hace el mismo rugido que sonó hace unos segundos, las ponys se rien mientras Rainbow se enojaba-

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastica) ja ja, que gracioso.

Applejack: por favor, tienes que admitir que fue bueno.

Fluttershy: hasta a mi me pareció divertido.

Twilight: no me digas, ¿Es otra cosa que tienen las bestias nocturnas?

Noel: asi es.

Applejack: de acuerdo, dejemos la diversión para despues, tenemos que conseguír leña para hacer una fogata y luego ver como nos organizamos para dormir.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Hay una cueva ahí cerca.

Rarity: y yo tengo varias telas de las cuales podria hacerles algo para dormir.

Applejack: me parece bien, andando a esa cueva.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Esperen! ¿Nadie me va sacar de aquí o que?

Noel: oh, lo siento. –levanta el arbol con una sola pezuña y Rainbow cae-

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo diantres fue que hiciste eso?

Noel: -vuelve a poner el arbol en su lugar- normalmente cuando alguien te ayuda se dice "gracias".

Las ponys y Noel se movieron hasta la cueva que, como dijo Pinkie, estaba ahí cerca. Noel juntó un par de ramas, Applejack queria encenderlas pero Noel desprendió fuego de su boca y lo arregló al instante. Rarity sacó unas telas de entre su equipaje y les empezó a hacer algo comodo en el que pudiesen dormir, terminó un rato mas tarde, estaban complacidas del trabajo. Se juntaron en la fogata, comenzaron a decir de todo tipo de cosas, se reian y la pasaban bien, hasta contaban historias de terror.

Pinkie Pie: y entonces el sujeto entró a la habitación y lo encontró… -todos la miran con confundidas- ¿Les dije que el pastel estaba ahí?.

Applejack: nope.

Pinkie Pie: pues imaginemos que lo dije. Entonces descubrió que tenia… ¡Una mordida!

Rainbow Dash: eso ni siquiera parece una historia de terror, mas bien parece algo que pasó en la pasteleria.

Pinkie Pie: ¡No puedes probarlo!

Rainbow Dash: si, como sea. ¿Alguien mas tiene una historia para contar?

Noel: no, pero creo que ya deberiamos ir a descansar.

Rarity: calma, cariño, la estamos pasando bien, no estamos del todo cansadas.

Applejack: hey, compañero, ¿Por qué no nos hablas de ti?

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Pinkie Pie: si, no seria mala idea.

Twilight: Noel, creo que este vendria a ser el momento exacto para me cuentes tu vida, estas con nosotras.

Todas: ¡Si! Por favor.

Noel: (inhalando y exhalando) bien, la verdad no esperaba contarles esto nunca pero… creo que tienen razón, es momento de que habla de mi pasado.

-Noel relata la historia-

Todo comenzaba en el pueblo Valleytimore un tiempo atrás, habia miles de ponys de cualquier clase, muchos se divertian u otros gozaban del dia, habia uno de ellos que mas se destacaba, era un unicornio de color gris plateado claro con una crin color turquesa y su Cutie Mark era una estrella plateada. Ese unicornio andaba paseando y vió que se ejecutaba un robo, el usó su magia y detuvo al delicuente asi de facil. "Gracias Silver Spell" decia un pony, "nos has salvado una vez mas", "no hay cuidado" respondió el y siguió su camino. Se le cruzó una pony rosa pastel con una crin azul celeste y franjas rojas y violetas, su Cutie Mark era una espiral con estrellas. "Colette, no vuelvas a asustarme" decia el mientras le daba un beso, "pues no vuelvas a salir sin antes avisarme" decia ella sonriendo. Los dos caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al parque y vieron a un pequeño potro jugando.

Colette: Noel, hijo, es hora de irnos.

Noel: si, mama. (acercandose)

Silver Spell: hijo, ¿Ya descubriste tu talento?

Noel: aun no, pero pronto lo haré y podré tener mi Cutie Mark.

Silver Spell: ese es mi hijo, ahora vamonos.

La familia caminaba felizmente, al llegar a casa Silver fue sorprendido por una extraña figura que se le aparecia entre medio de las sombra de los arboles cerca de su patio, Colette le preguntaba que pasaba, el le respondió que iria a investigar y volveria pronto. Al llegar al lugar no notó nada extraño, pero si le llamaba la atención, como no tenia nada mas que hacer decidió regresar y una lanza negra le dio a un arbol a su lado, Silver volteó, sabia quien era.

Silver Spell: Dark Syde…

Dark Syde: hola, Silver, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va tu familia?

Silver Spell: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dark Syde: voy a ser breve, estoy organizando un ejercito para la destronación de la Princesa Celestia, y tu podrias ser mi mano derecha… o pezuña, en tu caso.

Silver Spell: ¿Por qué yo?

Dark Syde: ¿Por qué? Es bastante obvio, eres el mejor unicornio de aquí en kilometros, tu magia es muy avanzada, no tanto como la mia o la de ella pero aun asi eres uno de los mejores.

Silver Spell: ¿Por qué deberia yo aceptar esas cosas?

Dark Syde: por favor, fuimos amigos antes de que me convirtiera en esto que soy.

Silver Spell: tu no debiste jugar o experimentar con una magia de la cual no tenias ni idea de cómo funcionaba.

Dark Syde: eso no me interesa, la propuesta ya la tienes, aceptala ahora y no sufriras las consecuencias, hasta puedo darte a ti y a tu familia mas comodida, un mejor lugar, una mejor manera de vivir, lo que quieras, si te unes. –extiende el brazo- ¿Qué dices?

Silver Spell mira detenidamente el brazo de Dark Syde y con la ultima propuesta sonando en su cabeza, el extiendo el brazo del mismo modo y Dark Syde sonreia, pero pasa lo contrario. Silver le golpea el brazo y Dark Syde queda sorprendido.

Silver Spell: nunca haria tratos con una criatura tan despreciable como tu, no mereces ser ayudado por nadie, no eres mas que un monstruo.

Esto ultimo sorprende mucho mas a Dark Syde y se enfurece como nunca, hasta lo lanza a unos metros.

Dark Syde: ¡Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida! Volveré para cobrar mi venganza, vas a lamentar el dia que te metiste conmigo. –desparece por completo-

Noel: (acercandose) papa, ¿Qué era eso?

Silver Spell: oh, nada, hijo, ve a dentro a jugar.

Noel entra y Colette sale a hablar con el.

Colette: dime que lo que acabo de escuchar u oir no es cierto.

Silver Spell: me temo que si…

Colette: ¡No! ¿Ahora que haremos?

Silver Spell: la Princesa se encargará de el, no podrá ganarle.

Colette: pero, ¿Y si no es asi?

Silver Spell: haré lo posible para protegernos de el.

Colette: pero, lo que mas me importa es… -mira a Noel jugando- Nuestro hijo.

Silver Spell: (abrazandola) tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Colette: ojalá tengas razón.

-Alguien interrumpe el relato-

Pinkie Pie: (deseperada) ¿¡Y QUE LES PASÓ!?

Noel: calmate, voy en esa parte.

Twilight: ¿Tu padre en verdad era el mejor unicornio del pueblo y amigo de Dark Syde?

Noel: asi es, hasta ha ido a ver a la Princesa Celestia en reiteradas veces.

Twilight: increible…

Rarity: bueno, si ya terminaron de hablar dejemos que continue.

Noel: bien, todo lo demas sucedió la noche que Celestia habia derrotado a Dark Syde, recuerdo que todos en el pueblo festejamos y ya no teniamos que preocuparnos de nada, pero luego vino lo peor…

-El relato sigue-

Cuando todos pensaron que Dark Syde habia sido destruido, estaban equivocados, apareció en el pueblo, destruyendo todo a su pasó, los ponys trataban de huir sin exito ya que los detuvo a todos, pero su unico objetivo era uno. Silver se percató de que Dark Syde estaba viniendo, hizo un gran escudo con su magia pero el, a pesar de estar debilitado y tenia parte del cuerpo destruido, logró romperlo. Colette tomó a Noel y lo llevó al cuarto de arriba, Dark Syde logró abrir la puerta y Silver le lanzaba rayos para detenerlo, cosa que le irritaba.

"¿Qué pasa, mama?" decia Noel mientras era introducido en un armario, "nada" decia Colette entre sollozo pero trataba de disimular un poco. En el medio de eso le colocó un objeto alrededor de su cuello. Silver seguia tratando de detenerlo, pero Dark Syde usó su magia y lo hizo desaparecer, Colette vió aquel horror y no pudo evitar dar un grito del susto, cosa que hizo que Dark Syde notase y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Noel, hijo mio, nunca olvides quien eres." Dijo Colette llorando y cerrando el armario, Dark Syde entró a la habitación y ella estaba en el suelo llorando, Noel veia desde los pequeños agujeritos que habia en el armario.

Dark Syde: ¿Temes desaparecer?

Colette: (llorando) por favor, por lo que mas quieras, ten piedad.

Dark Syde: temo que esta vez ya no le tendré piedad a nadie.

Dark Syde le lanzó el hechizo y la hizo desaparecer, Noel vió aquel horror y no pudo evitar llorar, el empezó a escuchar pequeños sollozos y trataba de localizarlos, hasta que los detectó en un lugar, el armario. Se dirigió a el, al abrirlo vio a un pequeño potro llorando. "Con que tu eres el hijo, ¿Verdad?" decia Dark Syde al acercarse al pequeño Noel asustado, "la verdad no me gusta tener que destruir familias, pero en tu caso no quiero dejarte solo asi que, adios". Dark Syde le lanzó un hechizo, Noel estaba tan asustado como enojado y triste, cerró los ojos y espero lo que ocurriese, pero algo extraño pasó, el hechizo rebotó en Noel y le dio a Dark Syde, quien lo lanzó a unos metros de ahí y le quedó con un gran ardor. Pudo ver como una especie de energia aparecia en el pero segundos despues se fue, quedó impresionado.

Dark Syde: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Noel: (asustado) ¿Qué cosa?

Dark Syde: acabas de hacerme daño.

Noel: no lo sé, solo dejeme.

Dark Syde: (acercandose) a puesto a que extrañas a tus padres, ¿Verdad? – Noel movia la cabeza arriba y abajo- Dime una cosa, ¿Te gustaria recuperarlos? –Noel volvió a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo- ¡Excelente! Entonces, hagamos un trato simple, tu te unes a mi grupo y si cumples con lo que yo te diga los recuperaras.

Noel: ¿Cómo se que púedo confiar en usted?

Dark Syde: soy un demonio de palabra, puedes aceptar mi propuesta ahora o quedarte aquí solo sin que nadie te ayude, tu eliges –extiende el brazo-.

Noel se limpiaba las lagrimas y despues de pensarlo extendió su brazo y se estrechó con Dark Syde.

Dark Syde: ¡Excelente! Ahora acompañame, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Noel tomó una jaula que tenia en el pasillo, Dark Syde le preguntó que era, el respondió que era un amigo y mascota que tenia, que le quedaba, y le rogó para llevarlo, el aceptó. Al salir de la casa y del pueblo Dark Syde le dijo "despues de esto tu vida no sera como antes, viviras pequeñas experiencias que de seguro no tendras idea de cómo es", "¿A que se refiere?" preguntó el, "Muy pronto, lo sabras" le respondió, "pero antes tienes que jurarme lealtad y que no me desobedecerás". Noel miraba el collar que tenia en el cuello con la foto de sus padres y asintiendo dijo "acepto", Dark Syde sonrió y usando su magia desaparecieron, dejando atrás aquel pueblo hecho cenizas.

-Noel finaliza el relato algo triste y las ponys trataban de no soltar lagrimas-

Applejack: eso fue… muy triste.

Twilight: ahora entiendo porque no querias hablar de eso.

Pinkie Pie: (llorando al extremo) ¿Por qué?

Twilight: pero… ¿Qué pasó con el pueblo, y los ponys?

Noel: Dark Syde uso su magia y borró toda existencia de el, los ponys fueron llevados a otros lugares, les borraron las memorias, ni la Princesa Celestia sabe del pueblo, conoció a mi padre muy poco, por lo cual tampoco creo que lo recuerde.

Rarity: Noel, se que es triste, pero…

Noel: ¿Triste? Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y todo ¡Por culpa de el! –se empieza a enojar tanto que el fuego de la hoguera empieza a crecer y sus ojos se tornan blancos, Twilight trata de calmarlo-

Twilight: ¡Noel, alto!

Noel: -vuelve sus ojos a la normalidad y el fuego deja de crecer- ¿Qué… que pasó?

Twilight: tu ira, debes saber controlarla.

Noel: lo… lo siento, no volverá a courrir.

Rainbow Dash: (bostezando) ¿Alguien mas tiene sueño? Yo me voy a dormir.

Todas entran a la cueva pero Twilight se da vuelta para ver a Noel, no se levantó, estaba observando la fogata, se le acercó a hacerle compañía.

Twilight: Noel, ¿No prefieres entrar?

Noel: no, Twilight, no estoy de animo.

Twilight: (sentandose a su lado) se que lo que pasó no fue a proposito.

Noel: no es eso, Twilight, es solo que… tantos recuerdos me hicieron daño.

Twilight: si, se que varios recuerdos duelen, pero los buenos recuerdos pueden salvarte.

Noel: no tengo buenos recuerdos, Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que no? Tienes recuerdos buenos de tu familia.

Noel: ¿De que me sirve recordarlos si no los tengo? Cada vez que lo hago no para de meterse en mi cabeza esa imagen de ellos desapareciendo.

Mientras buscaba otra razón Twilight le hace girar la cabeza, quedando frente a frente.

Twilight: me tienes a mi, y a mis amigas, y a la Princesa Celestia, y a todo el pueblo de tu lado, somos como tu familia.

Noel: pero…

Twilight: ¿Pero que?

Noel: no lo se, a veces no me siento como me deberia sentir y ustedes logran subirme de animo, no se como lo hacen.

Twilight: Noel, siempre te ayudaremos sin importar lo que pase, eres nuestro amigo. (lo abraza)

Noel: gracias por animarme.

Twilight: (lo suelta) de nada.

Noel: ahora… debemos irnos a dormir.

Twilight: claro, pero antes apaga la fogata. –Noel da un soplido y la apaga por completo- ¿Cómo…?

Noel: no importa, solo vamonos.

Twilight y Noel entraron a la cueva, las demas ya estaban durmiendo, ella se acostó en una pequeña cama que habia hecho Rarity, el en cambio se acomodó en el suelo, le preguntó si no queria dormir mas comodo, el respondió que asi estaba bien, lo acostumbraban a dormir en lugares incomodos y se adaptaba facil, no la dejó satisfecha pero aun asi entendia y se acomodó para dormir. Lo que no sospechaban era que estaban en una trampa, y el peligro se aproximaba...

continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	3. Capitulo 3: cegueras nocturnas

Capitulo 3: cegueras nocturnas

Las ponys dormian tranquilamente, estaban tan cansadas y parecia que ni un terremoto las despertaria, o eso parecia. Noel, a pesar de estar dormido, comenzó a escuchar pasos, despues sintió la presencia de alguien, lo cual hizo que lo despertara. Salió de la cueva para investigar un poco, no habia nada raro o que le llamase la atención, pero igual seguia escuchando los pasos, fue entonces cuando vio de lejos lo que se aproximaba, un gran horror que el conocia, pero tambien esperaba evitar.

Applejack sintió que alguien la estaba sacudiendo, se despertó, vio a Noel y antes de que pudiera decirle algo le hizo seña de silencio, no entendia porque, luego le susurro que le ayudara a despertar a las demas sin hacer ruido y sin que hablaran, razón que tampoco pudo entender pero igual lo ayudo. Varias de las ponys reaccionaron de mal humor cuando las despertaron, lograron que no hablasen o dijeran algo, nadie entendia lo que pasaba, Noel les hizo seña de que lo siguieran pero en silencio. Al salir de la cueva se ocultaron detrás de una roca grande, Rainbow Dash queria gritarle por despertarla pero Noel levantó la pezuña en señal de "alto", no quiso hacerlo asi que las demas le taparon la boca, Twilight, entre susurros, le preguntó que estaba pasando, Noel les pidió que se asomasen a ver, lo que se venia era terrible.

Se estaban acercando nueve bestias nocturnas, solo que estas parecian mas bien criaturas, con ojos blancos grises en lugar de negros, con pezuñas afiladas, sus melenas parecian escamas filosas. Entraron a la cueva en busca de alguien. Rainbow Dash queria explicaciones, Noel hizo un campo de fuerza alrededor de el y las demas.

Noel: asi estaremos mas comodos.

Twilight: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Noel: para que podamos hablar tranquilos.

Rarity: ¿Cómo que "tranquilos"? ¿Y que eran esas cosas?

Noel: esas cosas son night blind.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que es eso?

Noel: son bestias nocturnas, pero a diferencia de mi grupo estas son criaturas, y su mayor caracteristica es que son ciegas pero tienen los sentidos mas desarrollados que cualquier individuo que exista.

Twilight: es fascinante.

Fluttershy: a mi me parece algo aterrador…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y como las enfrentamos?

Noel: es algo dificil, captan el sonido a una determinada distancia e incluso el movimiento, fue por eso que las traje aquí, no nos pueden escuchar.

Applejack: pero no podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo aquí.

Pinkie Pie: si, yo tengo que ir al baño.

Noel: no se preocupen, a penas se vayan saldremos de aquí.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo que "saldremos de aquí"?

Pinkie Pie: el se refiere al escudo.

Noel: y tambien de este lugar.

Rarity: pero… ¿Y mis cosas?

Applejack: no te preocupes por eso, las llevaremos.

Fluttershy: si, si somos silenciosas.

Twilight: ¿Crees que esas criaturas puedan volver si escuchan un ruido?

Noel: es probable.

Fluttershy: oh-no.

Rainbow Dash: no te preocupes, Fluttershy, (se pone firme) estoy aquí para protegerlas.

Applejack: ¿No hablas en serio?

Rainbow Dash: claro que si.

Fluttershy: oh, es muy amable de tu parte, Rainbow, y tambien valiente…

Rainbow Dash: gracias.

Fluttershy: pero la verdad me siento mas comoda si Noel me protege.

Rainbow Dash: ¿¡Que!?

Rarity: y yo no quiero molestarte ni nada de eso pero a mi tambien me gustaria que Noel me protegiese.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Por qué el y no yo?

Applejack: creo que el tiene mas experiencia y conocimiento que tu.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Quién te pidió opinion?

Noel: ¡Silencio! (voltea) observen.

Las ponys se asomaron para ver como las criaturas nocturnas, night blind, abandonaban la cueva, era el momento perfecto, Noel deshizo el escudo pero les advirtio de no hacer el minimo ruido. Se acercaron a la cueva, tomaron las cosas y las cargaron a la carreta de Rarity, Noel la movia con cuidado, Rainbow seguia con sueño y mientras bostezaba movió su brazo e hizo caer una roca que provocó un gran ruido entre el eco de esa cueva. Las criaturas, que estaban a varios metros, escucharon el ruido e inmediatamente volvieron al lugar a toda velocidad, Noel les dijo que no se moviesen, puesto a que detectan el movimiento, asi que lo hicieron.

Las night blind entraron nuevamente a la cueva, olfateaban y oian en busca de alguien, las ponys inmovilizadas esperaban que no las encontraran, una de las criaturas se acercó a Applejack y esta se empezaba a poner nerviosa, pero trataba de no sudar, por temor a que la descubriese, las demas la miraban y tambien se ponian nerviosas. La critura olfateó a Applejack pero no detectó nada raro y siguió de largo, todos se aliviaron. Cuando se estaban por ir Pinkie Pie no pudo resistir mas y estornudó, una de las criaturas corrió para atraparla pero Noel la empujó y le lanzó a este un hechizo, lo cual fue detectado tambien, las demas criaturas se abalanzaron a el, las ponys dejaron de quedarse quietas y fueron a ayudarlo. Unos se golpeaban, otros se lanzaban hechizos u otros simplemente huian para no pelear, "¿Alguna idea para vencerlos?" preguntó Twilight, "solo una" respondió Noel mientras unas criaturas se les acercaban, Twilight se puso en frente y comenzó a concentrarse, su cuerno comenzaba a brillar de una forma nunca antes vista, creyeron que lograria hacer el hechizo, pero no funcionó y se agotó.

La situación era desesperante, las crituras comenzaron a acercarse mas, Noel saltó sobre una de ellas y luego corrió burlandoseles por lo cual lo siguieron, pero no sabian que los estaba guiando a una pared, y antes de estreyarse, dio un salto doble y las criaturas se estrellaron y explotaron, dejando solo un poco humo en su lugar, Rainbow vió aquella escena y le dio una idea, tomo a una criatura de la cola y la lanzó contra la pared, donde explotó, Applejack tomó su cuerda y amarró a dos, luego los lanzó y explotaron luego, Fluttershy estaba atrapada por una, cuando se le lanzó ella se agachó y la critura se estreyó y explotó, dos estaban corriendo a atrapar a Pinkie, ella dio un salto y los dos explotaron cuando se chocaron entre ambos.

"Falta una" decia Noel mientras miraba que casi no habia ninguna criatura, pero la encontraron, estaba sosteniendo una piedra grande y a punto de lanzarsela a Twilight, quien estaba en el suelo agotada, Rarity le hablaba como tratando de negociar, pero en realidad estaba haciendo tiempo, Applejack se acercó a la criatura y Noel a Twilght, "hey, amigo, ¡Yee-ha!" le gritó mientras le daba una patada, Noel sacaba a Twilight de ahí, la critura cayó y la roca se le vino encima. Ahora todos estaban a salvo, Noel trataba de despertar a Twilight.

Noel: Twilight, despierta.

Twilight: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Qué pasó?

Noel: logramos vencerlos.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Rainbow Dash: si, no fue facil pero gracias a mi ayuda lo hicimos.

Applejack: ¿Cómo que con tu ayuda? Noel fue quien empezó destruyendolos.

Rainbow Dash: si, pero es obvio que si no lo hubiera visto y hecho lo mismo que el ustedes jamas harian lo mismo y jamas los hubieramos derrotado.

Applejack: te voy a romper…

Noel: olviden eso, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que manden a mas.

Noel tiró nuevamente de la carreta y junto con las ponys salieron de ahí, caminaron tratando de encontrar el pueblo, a Noel solo le preocupaba Twilight, quien se veia con una cara triste.

Noel: Twilight, ¿Qué te pasa?

Twilight: nada.

Noel: ¿Estas segura? Tu cara no parece decir lo mismo.

Twilight: es solo que me sentí algo tonta.

Noel: ¿Cómo que tonta?

Twilight: cuando hice ese hechizo y no logré que funcionace me sentí tonta, soy una inutil.

Noel: no digas eso.

Twilight: pero es cierto, soy una unicornio inteligente que no puede hacer bien un hechizo para salvar a mis amigos y amigas.

Noel: el hechizo no es facil de hacer.

Twilight: como si tu no pudieras hacerlo.

Noel: de hecho no.

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿En serio?

Noel: si, anque tengo magia algo superior a la tuya no puedo hacer ese tipo de hechizos, es muy complicado, ni siquiera puedo lograr que mi cuerno brille.

Twilight: oh, no sabia…

Noel: tu lograste hacer una parte, solo te falta un poco de entrenamiento y lo lograras, creeme.

Twilight: (sonriendo) gracias.

Noel: oye, ¿No lo has practicado mas?

Twilight: bueno, es que… cada vez que trataba de practicarlo me recordaba la vez que nos peleamos, despues que volvimos a ser amigos no quise volver a saber del hechizo.

Noel: oh, ya veo.

Twilight: pero ahora que Dark Syde esta mandando estas bestias debo volver a hacerlo pero me es inutil, como te dije antes.

Noel: tranquila, yo te ayudaré de nuevo.

Twilight: oh, Noel, no tienes por que hacerlo, Spike puede ayudarme.

Noel: Twilight, si es verdad que fui asistente de mi padre, y quiero ayudarte a hacer ese hechizo, porque a pesar de que tienes un mal recuerdo se necesita uno bueno para quitartelo.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Noel: si, creo que era asi.

Twilight: (bromeando) ¿Quién te lo dije? ¿Blake?

Noel: tal vez…

Twilight: (risita) no dejas de ser tan simpatico.

Noel: que puedo decir, solo trato de no perder el toque.

Despues de tanto caminar por fin llegaron al pueblo, Noel le llevo las cosas a Rarity y cada quien se fue a su casa a descansar, Noel acompañó a Twilight y se despidió, ella estaba tan complacida con lo que pasó que estaba tan ansiosa con que fuera de dia y pudiese entrenar con Noel pronto.

Dark Syde tenia a las criaturas night blind en frente de el y les lanzó miles de rayos para pulverizarlos por haber fracasado, mientras se agarraba la cabeza de furia notó que arriba de su frente habia algo filoso que comenzaba a crecer y se alegró por eso. Una de las bestias entró y haciendo reverencia dijo que traia a alguien, ese alguien era una bestia muy distinta a otras, el la conocia sonrió por eso. La bestia se acercaba, "te estaba esperando" dijo Dark Syde mientras que la bestia no respondia, "me da gusto que hayas vuelto, te tengo una misión para ti y es sobre alguien que conoces" le dijó mientras hacia aparecer una foto y la puso sobre la mesa de rocas que tenia, la bestia lo reconoció y gruñia, "¿Estas preparada para esto?" le preguntó el y la bestia movió la cabeza en señal de aprovación mientras sonreia de manera perversa y sus ojos de tornaban a blancos.

continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	4. Capitulo 4: nueva en el triangulo

Capitulo 4: nueva en el triangulo

En medio de un lugar agradable Twilight estaba concentrandose, recibia energia del sol, su cuerno comenzaba a brillar y desprendia destellos, ahora intentaba levantarse un poco pero la luz se apagó y se agotó enseguida, Noel la sostuvo para que no se cayera.

Twilight: sigue sin funcionar.

Noel: ¿Bromeas? Vas muy bien, has progresado mucho.

Twilight: ¿De verdad?

Noel: claro que si, solo debes seguir haciendolo como lo haces y muy pronto lo conseguiras.

Twilight: eso espero.

Noel: oh, vamos, te puedo ayudar en algo. –levanta su pezuña haciendo una energia pero Twilight hace que lo baje- ¿Por qué fue eso?

Twilight: esa es otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, mientras estes en Ponyville trata de no usar tus poderes.

Noel: pero, ¿Por qué? Si tengo poderes muy fuertes de los cuales podria usar para vencer a cualquiera.

Twilight: justamente por eso, tus poderes son tan fuertes que pueden hacerle daño a cualquiera, no pretendo que no los uses, pero no a cada rato.

Noel: pero si no los he usado a cada rato.

Twilight: esta maña me preparaste el desayuno por segunda vez y usaste tu magia para aparecer la comida, los platos, los utensillos, quitaste el humo haciendo una fuerte ventizca que tiro mis libros y mis muebles…

Noel: pero si despues los volví a poner como estaban.

Twilight: si, pero usaste tu super fuerza para moverlos y casi haces un hueco en el suelo y en mi pared, luego ¿Con que limpiaste el suelo?

Noel: con… magia.

Twilight: ¿Vez a lo que me refiero?

Noel: si…

Twilight: se que tienes buenos poderes y una magia avanzada, pero no por eso debes usarlos a cada rato. Hagamos esto, quiero que me prometas que solo usaras tus poderes en caso de emergencia y ayudaras a mis amigas en lo que necesiten, ¿De acuerdo?

Noel: (mirando a otro lado) no lo se.

Twilight: (apoya su pezuña con la de el) por favor, por mi.

Noel la miró y esa mirada que tenia hacia que se derritiera por completo.

Noel: (suspiro) esta bien.

Twilight: genial, ahora volvamos, fue demasiada practica por hoy.

Noel: (cargando el libro) enseguida.

Los dos hablaban mientras iban al pueblo, Spke se les apareció.

Spike: hola, ¿Qué hacen?

Twiligt: hola, Spike, solo practicabamos el hechizo que te dije.

Spike: oh, es cierto, lo olvide.

Noel: ¿Y tu que hacias por aquí?

Spike: oh, nada, solo hice un par de cosas cuando Twilight me dijo lo del hechizo esta mañana, ayudé un poco a Applejack -saca una bolsa detrás suyo y les ofrece- ¿Manzanas?

Noel: yo si. (saca una y se la come)

Twilight: yo tambien. (lo mismo que Noel)

Mientras caminaban junto con Spike escucharon el grito de auxilio de una pony, Twilight la localizó rapido, estaba colgada de la rama de un acantilado cerca del pueblo y la mayoria estaba ahí reunido tratando de ayudarla.

Spike: oh, eso se ve feo.

Twilight: ¡Noel! ¡Has algo!

Noel: dijiste que usara mis poderes en caso de emergencia.

Twilight: ¡Esta es una emergencia! ¡Hay una pony a punto de caer de una gran altura y estan tratando de ayudarla!

Noel: esta bien, pero no me grites. (se pone en posicion de preparación) ¿No es mejor esperar al equipo de rescatistas?

Twilight y Spike: ¡NOEL!

Noel: bien, pero luego no digas que no hago nada por ti.

Noel saca sus alas y sale volando a una velocidad impresionante, la pony no podia sostenerse mucho tiempo, uno de los ponys que estaban arriba del acantilado tratando de ayudarla extendió su pezuña, ella hizo lo mismo pero la rama se quebró y cayó. La multitud que habia se tapaban los ojos al ver semejante horror y justo a medio metro de tocar el suelo Noel logró llegar, la sostuvo, luego lentamente la bajó al suelo, todos aplaudian por el acto que hizo.

Noel: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pony: (mirandolo) s… Si.

Noel: bien, eso es lo importante.

Alcaldesa: (acercandose) Noel, lo que hiciste fue impresionante.

Noel: no, solo la ayudé.

Pony: (abrazandolo) gracias, muchas gracias.

Noel: ¿De… nada?

Alcaldesa: te pondremos dar una medalla por eso.

Noel: ¿Qué? No, solo sigan con lo que hacian, pueden irse, no hay nada que ver. –la multitud se retiraba, Twilight y Spike llegaban al lugar-

Twilight: lo hiciste bien.

Noel: nah, lo hubiera hecho cualquier pony.

Pony: pero no eres cualquier pony, eres una bestia nocturna.

Twilight: ¿Conoces a las bestias nocturnas?

Pony: por supuesto, he estudiado mucho para saber de ellas, por cierto, soy Topaz.

Twilight: yo soy Twilight.

Spike: yo Spike.

Noel: y yo soy Noel.

Topaz: estoy tan complacida de lo que hiciste.

Noel: ehh… gracias pero solo te rescate.

Spike: ¿Y? El haber rescatado a alguien es un verdadero acto de heroismo.

Topaz: ¿Lo ves? El esta de acuerdo conmigo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que puedes salir de dia si eres una bestia que sale de noche?

Noel: fui hechizado, por lo que no soy una bestia nocturna real.

Topaz: increible, tengo tanto que aprender de ti.

Twilight: (acercandose a Noel) si, seria agradable pero ya debemos irnos.

Spike: ¿Tan pronto? Pero si… -Twilight le tapa la boca-

Twilight: disculpalo, a veces no sabe que dice.

Topaz: descuida, nos vemos pronto Noel. –le guiña el ojo y antes de que el le responda Twilight lo jala del brazo y la acompaña- Muy pronto…

Noel: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Twilight: ¿Qué cosa?

Noel: el de sacarme del lugar cuando estaba hablando con esa chica.

Twilight: oh, solo... queria que me acompañaras.

Noel: ¿Acompañarte? ¿Tanto para eso?

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Noel: nada pero…

Spike: (destapandose la boca) pero creo que no debias interrumpirlo solo para que te acompañe. –Twilight le vuelve a tapar la boca-

Noel: concuerdo con el.

Twilight: lo lamento, es que tenia miedo de que esa pony pudiese ser algo… ya sabes, rara.

Noel: ¿Rara? A penas la conozco.

Twilight: exacto, imaginate si es parecida a Crist.

Noel: por lo que vi no parece ser mala, desagradable, mandona, gruñona, presumida, vestida elegante, egocentrica…

Spike: (destapandose la boca nuevamente) no olvides egoista obsesiva.

Noel: gracias. Y egoista obsesiva.

Twilight: bien eso es cierto, pero no te confies mucho, puede que no sea quien es.

Noel: Twilight, estas exagerando.

Spike: exageró tambien en la boda de su hermano.

Twilight: pero tenia razón.

Spike: ahh… bueno, esa parte es cierta.

Noel: no te tienes que preocupar tanto por mi.

Twilight: (acercandosele con cara triste) no quiero que te pase algo malo, Noel.

Noel: (acariciando una mejilla) yo se defenderme, Twilight.

Spike: ¡Oigan! ¿Se van a dar un besito o que? –Twilight le vuelve a tapar la boca-

Twilight: (sonriendo) disculpa esa interrupción.

Noel: descuida, ahora que ya tienes todo controlado creo que debo irme, veré que esta haciendo Blake.

Twilight: pero, ¿Luego volveras?

Noel: claro, hay que seguir perfeccionando ese hechizo y de paso, si quieres, podemos ir a donde tu quieras para tomar un descanso, yo invito.

Twilight: suena bien.

Noel: de acuerdo, nos vemos. (se va)

Twilight: (suspiro) nos vemos. –Spike la mira con una cara de picaro- ¿Qué? –Spike junta sus manos y las apoya al lado de su cabeza haciendo una pose de "enamorado"- ¿Qué es lo que prentendes decir con eso?

Spike: (se destapa la boca nuevamente) oh, nada, solo que pareceria que siempre te pones feliz cuando Noel esta contigo.

Twilight: bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? El me hace feliz todo el tiempo.

Spike: y tambien pareceria que estas a punto de explotar cuando otra pony esta cerca de el.

Twilight: oh, eso es otra cosa. (camina a su casa)

Spike: a mi me parece que son ce… -Twilight le tapa nuevamente la boca y se queda con cara seria-

En otro lugar.

Blake: todos en el pueblo estan hablando de tu acto de heroismo.

Noel: ¿Tan rapido? No pasó ni media hora.

Blake: Noel, ten por garantizado que en muy poco tiempo vas a volverte popular.

Noel: no me interesa mucho eso de la popularidad.

Blake: oh, cierto, lo olvide.

Noel: ¿Lo ves?

Blake: pero lo de que eres un heroe aun sigue rondando por aquí, ¿No quieres recibir una medalla? O… ¿Qué hagan una estatua en tu honor?

Noel: no necesito eso para que me reconozcan como heroe, lo hice y ya.

Blake: siempre tienes esa actitud.

Noel: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me educaron bien.

Blake: es cierto.

Noel: pasando a otra cosa, ¿Pudiste averiguar si Dark Syde vino aquí?

Blake: nagativo, la casa sigue hechizada y ni Dark Syde ni una bestia han estado por aquí cerca.

Noel: que bien, estamos a salvo.

Blake: por ahora, imaginate si envia a una bestia muy poderosa.

Noel: no creo que tenga a una bestia tan poderosa, se deshizo de los mejores y otros fueron convertidos polvo. Los unicos que son casi los mejores aun no se recuperan

Blake: pero… si envia a una muy… (acercandosele) ¿Brava?

Noel: ¿Qué quieres decir con 'brava'?

Blake: ya tu sabe.

En casa de Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

Spike: que es obvio, quieres algo con el.

Twilight: eso es ridiculo, el y yo solo somos amigos.

Spike: y el unico que has tenido.

Twilight: ¿Y que con eso? No hay diferencias en la amistad.

Spike: no, pero no es tan dificil darse cuenta que siempre quieres estar con el.

Twilight: solo quiero protegerlo.

Spike: el es quien debe protegerte, es bastante fuerte como para que alguien como tu lo defienda.

Twilight: pero no se sabe defender de las chicas que no conoce.

Spike: no tiene porque hacerlo, ni que fuesen criaturas infernales del tercer mundo que quieren secuestrarlo.

Twilight: no, pero…

Spike: ¿Tienes un detector que diga quien es un monstruo y quien no?

Twilight: no, pero…

Spike: entonces no puedes juzgar a alguien que solo conoces hace 5 minutos.

Twilight: ¡No estoy juzgando a nadie!

Spike: ¿Y por que tuviste que sacarlo de escena?

Twilight: ¡Porque…! Olvidalo, volvemos a empezar.

Applejack: (entrando) hola, compañeros, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

Twilight: no es nada, Applejack, solo una charla.

Applejack: una muy ruidosa charla.

Spike: solo hablabamos de la chica que Noel salvó.

Applejack: oh, si, fue muy heroico.

Twilight: ¿Estuviste ahí?

Applejack: no, pero todo el pueblo esta hablando de eso, hasta ha salido en los periodicos.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si no paso una hora.

Spike: wow, Noel se ha vuelto popular.

Applejack: eyup.

Twilight: no creo que a el le guste eso.

Spike: ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: porque a el no le gusta mucho eso de la popularidad, su familia le dijo sobre esas cosas.

Applejack: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Twilight: creeme, lo conozco.

Spike: y vaya que si…

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Applejack: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Twilight: ignoralo, ha estado raro toda la mañana.

Spike: ¿Yo? ¿Y que hay de ti?

Applejack: pasando a otro tema, ¿Vieron a la chica que rescató?

Spike: ¿Qué si la vimos? Estuvimos a su lado.

Applejack: que bien, ¿Y como era?

Spike: era agradable, lista y linda…

Twilight: yo… no puedo decir mucho de eso.

Applejack: ¿Por qué no?

Spike: a Twilight no pareció agradarle mucho que digamos.

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Twilight: no lo se, era algo rara.

Spike: ¿O sera que estaba cerca de Noel?

Twilight: ¡No!

Applejack: ¿Estaba cerca de Noel?

Spike: y no sabes cuanto…

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Applejack: ¿Y por eso era rara?

Twilight: bueno…

Applejack: no tiene sentido.

Spike: ¡Eso mismo dije yo! Ademas solo la hemos visto por unos minutos.

Twilight: ¿Y que tal si no es quien dice ser?

Applejack: a ver, veamos, ¿Qué es lo que sabes hasta ahora de esa chica?

Twilight: que… se llama Topaz.

Applejack: ¿Y que mas?

Twilight: (avergonzada) nada mas…

Applejack: ¿Es todo? ¿Tanto alboroto por eso?

Twilight: bueno…

Applejack: (le apoya la pezuña en su hombro) dulzura, no debes pensar que una pony es rara cuando no la conoces bien.

Spike: tambien dije eso.

Twilight: pero… ¿Y si no es quien dice ser?

Applejack: quitate esa idea de la cabeza, cuando la conozcas muy bien podras opinar lo que quieras, ¿Esta bien?

Twilight: (inhalando y exhalando) esta bien.

Applejack: asi me gusta, ahora acompañe, te vendria bien un poco de aire fresco para calmarte.

Spike: ¡Uh! Yo tambien necesito aire fresco, ¿Puedo ir?.

Applejack: ah… seguro.

Mas tarde, Noel caminaba a casa de Twilight, queria verla y compartir el rato que le habia prometido, pero a unos pasos de llegar alguien se le puso en medio, la reconoció rapido.

Noel: To… paz, ¿Qué…?

Topaz: hola… ¿Noel, verdad?

Noel: si, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Topaz: estaba buscandote, -se pasa la pezuña por el cuello como si estuviese nerviosa- queria saber si te gustaria ir a almorzar algo… conmigo.

Noel: ¿Ahora?

Topaz: ¡Si! Digo, seria bueno ahora, si quieres.

Noel: ¿Por qué razón?

Topaz: para darte las gracias por haberme salvado el dia de hoy.

Noel: aprecio mucho tu invitación pero no tienes porque hacerlo.

Topaz: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque no necesito que me des un almuerzo en agradecimiento por haber salvadote, estoy feliz con haberlo hecho.

Topaz: pero yo quiero agradecertelo.

Noel: nah, no tienes que hacerlo, solo sigue haciendo tus cosas.

Topaz: (de rodillas) por favor, dejame agradecertelo a mi modo, si no te gusta lo haré de otra forma, tu eliges. –pone una mirada triste que lo hace cambiar de opinion-

Noel: esta bien, lo haré, solo no hagas eso.

Topaz: (levantandose) ¡Perfecto! Ven conmigo.

Noel acompañó a Topaz a un restaurante, no era lujoso ni de elegancia, era agradable, parecido al que iba con Twilight. El mesero les tomó la orden, tambien les recomendó el especial, lo pensaron y decidieron que estaba bien.

Mesero: enseguida se los traigo.

Topaz: ¡Espere! Traigale un jugo de mango, es su favorito.

Mesero: enseguida. (se va)

Noel: ¿Cómo sabias que el de mango es mi favortio?

Topaz: eh… creo que… ya estamos empezando a tener quimica.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Topaz: oh si, ¿A caso no sientes nada?

Noel: la verdad no.

Topaz: (riendo) eres todo un pilluelo. ¿Por qué eres tan divertido?

Noel: (algo confundido) ah... solo trato de no perder la costumbre.

Topaz: eres divertido, simpatico y heroico. ¿Qué mas no se de ti?

Noel: bueno… se cocinar, limpiar y organizar.

Topaz: ¡No me digas!

Noel: te lo juro.

Topaz: oye, y… ¿Tienes novia?

Noel: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Topaz: oh, no por nada en particular solo quiero saberlo.

Noel: no puedo contar cosas de mi vida privada.

Topaz: ¡oh, vamos! Un chico como tu con esas cualidades seguramente debe tener novia.

Noel: bueno… la verdad es que no tengo.

Topaz: ¿No tienes novia?

Noel: no.

Topaz: que mal debe ser para ti.

Noel: de hecho…

Mesero: (acercandose) aquí está su orden, -apoya la bandeja en la mesa y deja toda la orden, luego se retira- que la disfruten.

Topaz: que buen servicio tienen, ¿No crees?

Noel: si, lo creo (bebe)

Topaz: ¿De que estabamos hablando?

Noel: (terminando de beber) oh, que…

Topaz: ¡Oh si! Que no tienes novia.

Noel: si, pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

Topaz: pero si andas buscando una yo te puedo ayudar. (sonriendo)

Noel: aprecio mucho lo que dices pero no estoy preparado para tener una relación y mucho menos contigo.

Topaz: ¿Quién te dijo que era conmigo?

Noel: (obtuso) ¿No dijiste que…?

Topaz: no, me referia a que yo te puedo ayudar porque tengo una amiga que de seguro quedaria fascinada al conocerte.

Noel: (avergonzado) oh… ya veo.

Topaz: ¿Por qué pensaste que era yo?

Noel: (nervioso) ah… yo…

Topaz: (riendo) era broma, tontuelo.

Noel: (riendo) un poco mas y no sabia que contestarte.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Twilight, quien venia de compartir un rato de tiempo con Applejack, y se dirigia a su casa despues de relajarse tanto, pero algo le llamó la atención. Al mirar a su izquierda vió a Noel en un restaurante, sentado en una mesa con la chica que salvó, Topaz, los veia charlando y riendo, cosa que le disgustó, pero lo que vio despues fue lo peor, ella se le acercó a Noel y apoyó sus pezuñas con las de el, quien parecia que no se daba cuenta o no le importaba.

Twilight bajó su cabeza y siguió de largo, ya vio demasiado y no queria ver mas. Al llegar a casa se recostó en la cama, no queria hacer nada, solo tratar de olvidar lo que vio.

Despues de un rato de almorzar finalmente Noel y Topaz se retiraron.

Topaz: ha sido una agradable tarde, ¿No crees?

Noel: asi es.

Topaz: ¿Qué tal si la repetimos?

Noel: ¿Qué? No.

Topaz: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque fue solo para agradecerme y con esto es suficiente.

Topaz: oye, el almuerzo de fue estupendo pero no creas que es solamente eso.

Noel: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Topaz: hay mas cosas que tengo planeadas para ti, el almuerzo no fue lo unico.

Noel: pero crei…

Topaz: (acercandosele) creiste mal, tontito, nos vemos mañana. –se despide guiñandole el ojo-

Noel: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	5. Capitulo 5: novia no real

Capitulo 5: novia no real

Noel entró a la casa de Twilight, como no la vio por ningun lado de la sala subió las escaleras, estaba recostada en la cama, se le acerco a hablarle.

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: (levantandose a medias) oh, hola.

Noel: ¿Qué haces recostada?

Twilight: estaba esperandote.

Noel: ¿A mi?

Twilight: si, ¿No recuerdas que teniamos que entrenar?

Noel: (agarrandose la cabeza) ¡Oh, es cierto! Lo olvidé por completo, perdoname.

Twilight: con eso no lo arreglas.

Noel: de verdad, dejé que el tiempo se me escapara y no me di cuenta.

Twilight: ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste en todo el dia que es tan urgente que no pudiste venir aquí?

Noel: no lo se…

Twilight: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Noel: no lo se, solo… estaba haciendo cosas.

Twilight: ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Noel: oye, ¿Por qué de pronto te volviste tan preguntona?

Twilight: por el mismo motivo en que tu no me repondes bien.

Noel: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Twilight: (mirando a otro lado) cosas…

Noel: ¿Ahora tratas de imitarme?

Twilight: no, no es eso.

Noel: ¿Entonces que te pasa?

Twilight: yo…

Noel: ¿Tu que?

Twilight: (cerrando los ojos) no puedo.

Noel: ¿Qué no puedes?

Twilight: explicar algo.

Noel: hay dias en los que ni yo te conozco, Twilight. (se da vuelta) Cuando estes lista para hablarme bien te estaré esperando.

Noel se marcha dejando a Twilight entre lagrimas, y una pony observaba todo por la ventana, al ver finalizada la escena sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Al dia siguiente, Noel estaba ayudando a mover una estatua, solo que no se concentraba bien del todo, pensaba en la charla que tuvo ayer con Twilight, en la forma en la que le habló y sobre todo si le pasaba algo. Reaccionó cuando le gritaron su nombre, habia movido la estatua mas del lugar indicado, la volvió a mover y la dejó donde le dijeron pidiendo disculpas. Caminaba por el pueblo, no tenia nada que hacer ni a donde ir, dentro suyo se sentia mal por lo que pasó ayer, queria ir a hablar con ella, pero se topó con alguien que se impuso en su camino, de nuevo.

Noel: Topaz…

Topaz: buenos dias, Noel, ¿Cómo has estado?

Noel: he estado mejor.

Topaz: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Noel: por…

Topaz: (interrumpe) ¡Ya se!

Noel: ¿Qué?

Topaz: se me ocurre que podemos ir a desdayunar juntos.

Noel: ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos a desayunar juntos y ahora?

Topaz: vamos, seria una buena idea para mejorar esa cara.

Noel: ¿Tomando un desayuno?

Topaz: uno muy bueno en el mismo restaurante que fuimos ayer.

Noel: no es por decepcionarte, pero no creo que un buen desayuno haga cambiar mi actitud.

Topaz: tonterias, (lo agarra del brazo) ven conmigo.

A pesar de que no queria decidió probar para ver si funcionaba. En el restaurante los recibieron de la misma amabilidad que ayer, pidieron el desayuno especial del dia y charlaban mientras tomaban.

Topaz: es la primera vez en mi vida que me reciben con mucha amabilidad, este pueblo realmente lo tiene todo.

Noel: si, lo sé.

Topaz: ¿Por qué sigues con esa cara? ¿No te gustó el desayuno?

Noel: no, no es eso. Es solo que tuve un problema un tanto grave.

Topaz: ohh… que mal, ¿Es sobre tu novia?

Noel: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Topaz: ¿Entonces?

Noel: (suspiro) es algo complicado de entender.

Topaz: (acercandose) Noel, puedes confiar en mi, sabes que no tienes ningun problema conmigo.

Topaz se le iba acercando cada vez mas, pero antes de que llegase a lo ultimo una pelota cayó sobre la mesa y tiró la taza de té sobre ella, Noel usó su magia y la levitó hasta ponerla en su lugar, solo le salpicó un poco. Noel vió la pelota, la reconocia, o mas bien sabia de quien era y al darse vuelta pudo comprobar que le pertenecia a la misma que el pensaba.

Noel: ¡Apple Bloom!

Apple Bloom: (acercandose) hola, Noel, ¿Cómo estas?

Noel: he estado mejor.

Topaz: (señalandose donde se salpicó) ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Apple Bloom: (encogiendose de hombros) lo siento…

Noel: ¡Oye! Fue un accidente.

Topaz: ¿Un accidente? ¿Me acaba de manchar y tu dices "accidente"?

Noel: si, ella es sola una potra pequeña, no lo hizo a proposito, y en tu caso deberias darte cuenta de ello.

Topaz: (calmandose) es verdad, ¿Sabes? Creo que dejaremos hasta aquí el desayuno, yo me encargaré de pagar ya que fue mi idea. Ah, y si el problema que tienes es sobre alguna chica, te recomiendo que no le hables, seguramente ella te hizo algo, tu eres demasiado bueno como para tener culpa. –se levanta y se despide de el guiñandole el ojo-

Noel: -Se levanta y le devuelve la pelota a Apple Bloom- Aquí tienes.

Apple Bloom: gracias, y lamento lo que pasó.

Noel: Apple Bloom, no tienes porque disculparte, se que no lo hiciste a proposito.

Apple Bloom: gracias por creerme.

Noel: para eso son los amigos.

Apple Bloom: oye, por curiosidad, ¿Quién era esa chica?

Noel: era la que salvé ayer.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio?

Noel: asi es.

Apple Bloom: todos en la escuela estuvieron hablando de eso ayer, dicen que eres un heroe.

Noel: nah, no tanto.

Apple Bloom: (sonriendo) yo tambien creo lo mismo.

Noel: con que lo creas tu me basta.

Apple Bloom: oye, ¿Podrias firmar unos autografos para unos compañeros de mi clase?

Noel: mas tarde, (acariciandole la cabeza) ahora vete a jugar.

Apple Bloom se despidió de Noel y se alejaba jugando a la pelota, en el camino pudo ver a la chica que estaba hace unos minutos en el retaurante, se le acercó a hablarle, pero ella no parecia muy complacida de verla de nuevo.

Topaz: ugh, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Apple Bloom: solo queria disculparme por lo que pasó hace un momento.

Topaz: no tienes porque disculparte, Noel ya fue muy especifico y lo entiendo.

Apple Bloom: ¿A el?

Topaz: si, es un chico muy considerado, y desde que me salvó me ha tratado como todo un verdadero chico trataria a una verdadera chica.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué eres, su novia acaso?

Topaz: (piensa y sonrie) si, soy su novia.

Apple Bloom: ¿¡QUE!?

Topaz: que tengas un buen dia, querida. (se va)

Apple Bloom se quedó algo estupefacta por lo que habia dicho, caminó hasta llegar a su casa, Apple jack ya estaba ahí.

Applejack: hola, dulzura, ¿Cómo ha estado tu dia?

Apple Bloom: ahh… bien. (va al refrigerador) ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Applejack: claro, sirveme un poco.

Apple Bloom: -sirve jugo en dos vasos y le da uno a Applejack- Aquí tienes.

Applejack: gracias, ¿Hay alguno nuevo en el pueblo? –bebe del jugo-

Apple Bloom: no, lo mismo de siempre, ¡Ah! Y hoy conocí a la novia de Noel.

Applejack: -escupe por lo que acaba de escuchar- ¿¡LA QUE DE QUIEN!?

Mientras tanto, Spike estaba hablando con Twilight y trataba de reanimarla, porque no se veia muy bien.

Spike: a ver, explicame de nuevo que fue lo que viste que te puso muy mal.

Twilight: estaba viniendo aquí, cuando me detuve un momento y vi a Noel…

Spike: aha…

Twilight: en un restaurante…

Spike: aha…

Twilight: tomadose de las pezuñas con Topaz.

Spike: ¿Y eso te disgustó?

Twilight: si, dejó nuestra practica por una chica, la que salvó, y cuando vino no me dijo nada de eso.

Spike: -dandole palmaditas en la espalda- tranquila, puede que sea una casualidad que estaban tomados de la pezuñas, tampoco quiere decir que haya pasado algo entre ellos.

En ese instante Applejack entra de un portazo gritando "¡NOEL TIENE NOVIA!" lo que hace que Spike se sorprenda y Twilight se desmaye. Las Mane 6 y Spike se reunieron a hablar del tema que planteó Applejack.

Rarity: ¿Estas segura?

Applejack: Apple Bloom me lo dijo.

Fluttershy: oh, es… bueno que Noel tenga novia.

Twilight: a mi me parece raro.

Spike: aquí vamos.

Rarity: ¿Te parece raro que Noel tenga novia?

Twilight: no, me parece raro que su 'novia' sea la misma que rescató ayer.

Applejack: yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Rainbow Dash: hey, ¿Qué si tiene novia? A nadie le importa.

Pinki Pie: ¡A mi si! Haré una fiesta muy diverta para ellos ahora que son pareja ¡Será espectacular!

Twilight: no, Pinkie, no hasta que no averiguemos si realmente estan juntos.

Applejack: tambien estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que quieren que hagamos? ¿Qué los sigamos y espiemos hasta que tengamos pruebas suficientes? Aunque… pensandolo bien, no es mala idea.

Rarity: ¡Yo haré los trajes!

Applejack: no, momento, aquí nadie espiará a nadie hasta que lo digan.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué no solo hablamos educadamente con ella y que nos lo diga?

Rarity: si, puede ser un buen comienzo.

Rainbow Dash: nah, eso es aburrido.

Applejack: bueno, puede que lo sea, pero citemosla a hablar y que nos lo diga, despues de todo fue ella la que se lo dijo a Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash: bien, pero si no funciona luego la espiaremos.

Twilight: ¿Alguien sabe donde encontrarla?

Applejck: dejenmelo a mi, la buscaré por todo el pueblo. (sale del lugar)

Rarity: ¿Creen que la encuentre?

Twilight: conociendo a Applejack no se va dar por vencida hasta lograrlo.

Applejack iba caminando por todo el pueblo en busca de esa chica, pasaron unos minutos sin poder encontrarla, estaba por rendirse pero al mirar al frente la vió sentada en un banco leyendo, se le acercó a hablarle.

Applejack: disculpa…

Topaz: (deja de leer) ¿Si…?

Applejack: ¿Tu eres la chica que Noel salvó, verdad?

Topaz: ¡Si! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Applejack: tu cara apareció en todos los periodicos.

Topaz: oh, es cierto, lo olvidé.

Applejack: soy Applejack, una amiga de Noel.

Topaz: ¿Amiga? Noel no me ha hablado de ti.

Applejack: ¿Ah no?

Topaz: no.

Applejack: ok, mira, ese no es el punto, queria invitarte a la dulceria del Sr y la Sra Cake, ¿Sabes donde está, no?

Topaz: oh, por supuesto, pero ¿Para que quieres invitarme?

Applejack: pues, yo y mis demas amigas queremos hablar contigo.

Topaz: ¿Tus demas amigas? Pero yo ni las conozco y no puedo ir a un lugar con individuos que yo conozco.

Applejack: ya conoces a Twilight, ¿Verdad?

Topaz: ¿Twilight…? (reacciona) ¡oh si! La conozco, es amable.

Applejack: bueno, Twilight es mi amiga y sus demas amigas son tambien mis amigas, por lo tanto creo que puedes confiar en nosotras.

Topaz: dejame pensarlo… ¿Cuándo y a que hora?

Applejack: lo mas probable hoy y en una hora.

Topaz: (cierra la revista que leia) esta bien, dile a tus amigas que ahí estare, nos vemos. (se va)

Applejack: si, nos vemos.

"Nos vemos pronto" decia un voz baja mientras sus ojos brillaban.

.

.

.

continuara...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	6. Capitulo 6: confrontación, vieja amiga

Capitulo 6: confrontación, vieja amiga

Una hora mas tarde, las ponis estaban en la dulceria esperando a Topaz, algunas de ellas querian averiguar varias cosas de ellas. Las puertas se abrieron, todas alzaron la mirada, efectivamente era ella.

Topaz: hola, ¿Cómo estan todas?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola! Bienvenida a la dulceria del Sr y la Sr Cake. No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte, y sobre todo… ¡No puedo creer que Noel y tu sean novios! ¡Woo!

Topaz: si, gracias por la bienvenida…

Rarity: por favor, cariño, sientate. –le señala un lugar en la mesa donde estaban reunidas y ella se sienta-

Topaz: gracias, es bueno saber que alguien aquí tiene amabilidad.

Rairty: (halagada) oh, por favor, solo son modales.

Topaz: modales que sin duda tiene una dama.

Rarity: gracias , -levita una tetera- ¿Té?

Topaz: por favor, -Rarity le sirve- gracias.

Rarity: no hay por que.

Topaz: no pudo creer que ustedes sean amigas de Noel.

Fluttershy: oh, ¿El… no te habló… de nosotras?

Topaz: ni una palabra.

Fluttershy: oh, que… bueno.

Applejack: (golpeando la mesa) ¡Hasta aquí señora! Queremos que nos digas la verdad.

Topaz: ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Rainbow Dash: la verdad sobre tu relación con Noel, ¿Es falsa o real?

Topaz: mi relación con el es estable.

Rainbow Dash: no entendi.

Twilight: vamos a ser mas claras, Topaz, le dijiste a la hermana de Applejack que eras la novia de Noel y queremos que nos digas si es cierto o no.

Topaz: si tanto quieren saberlo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a el?

Applejack: porque no se siente bien, no quiere hablar con nadie y su amigo Blake nos sugirió que no lo molestemos.

Twilight: fuimos a verlo despues de que te ofrecimos la cita.

Topaz: que consideradas son, pero ¿Por qué les interesa tanto si el y yo somos novios o no? –Twilight miraba para otro lado mientras que Rainbow Dash le respondió "porque es nuestro amigo"- ¿Amigo, eh? Pues ¿Qué clase de amigas son ustedes?.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Topaz: Noel es un chico increible y ustedes no lo saben apreciar, son todas chicas mientras que el es el unico chico que esta mas cerca de ustedes.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye! El no es el unico, tambien esta Spike…

Topaz: ¿Spike? ¿El bebe dragón que conocí? Por favor, yo me refiero a individuos de su misma especie, no machos de otra raza.

Rarity: disculpame, pero con todo respeto no eres quien para decirnos si somos o no unas buenas chicas para estar al lado de nuestro amigo.

Topaz: no, pero esta mañana me dijo que habia tenido un problema con alguien.

Todas: ¿¡QUE!?

Topaz: tal como lo oyen, ustedes no fueron capaces de acercarsele y decirle algo para motivarlo. En cambio yo lo ayudé y lo contuve, ¿Qué hicieron ustede? –ninguna sabia que decir- Lo sabia, son pesimas amigas.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Estas saliendo con el si o no?

Topaz: (levantandose) este o no saliendo con el es mi problema, no el suyo, asi que no me molesten.

Rarity: ¿Te vas a ir asi nada mas?

Topaz: no tengo mas que hacer, me invitaron solo para saber algo de mi, me quedaria a discutir con ustedes todo el dia pero les robaria el tiempo que necesitan para perderse.

Applejack: (enojada) ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?

Fluttershy: (deteniendola) dejala.

Rainbow Dash: no nos pueden hablar de ese modo.

Topaz: ustedes comenzaron, yo solo me defiendo de quienes no me agradan. Y por favor, no se metan entre Noel y yo, buenas tardes. –se va seguida por las miradas enojadas de las ponis-

Applejack: esa chica comenzó a caerme mal.

Rarity: odio admitirlo, pero a mi tambien, pero en todo caso tambien tiene razón, nosotros comenzamos a hablarle mal.

Fluttershy: ¿Y creen que tenga razón eso de que no fuimos consideradas con Noel?

Applejack: no lo se, ni siquiera sabiamos como estaba.

Pinkie Pie: me siento mal por el, y por ella, creo que despues de todo no es tan mala como creimos.

Applejack: ¿A que te refieres?

Pinkie Pie: ella dijo que lo ayudó porque estaba mal y nosotros no hicimos nada. –su crin se hizo lacia- Somos unas malas amigas.

Applejack: (consolandola) no digas eso, dulzura, solo lo dijo para tenerlo en cuenta.

Rarity: Twilight, ¿Por qué no has hablado todavia?

Twilight: es que…

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Twilight: que… esto me parece riduculo, nada de lo que dijo me convenció, tenemos que ir con Noel y que nos lo diga.

Pinkie Pie: pero ya escuchaste a Blake. –hace una imitación- 'Oh, lo siento, el no esta bien que digamos y prefiere que nadie lo moleste, lo siento'.

Twilight: estoy segura que Noel saldrá pronto, vamos afuera y veamos si lo encontramos.

Todas: ¡Si!

Unos minutos atrás.

Blake terminó de atender a quienes estaban en la puerta y se dirigió atrás de la casa, Noel se encontraba tirado en cesped.

Noel: ¿Quién era?

Blake: eran… tus amigas, te estaban buscando.

Noel: ah… Y ¿Qué les dijiste?

Blake: que no estabas bien y que no querias que te molestaran.

Noel: ahh… bien.

Blake: Noel, esto es ridiculo, ¿Hasta cuanto tiempo permaneceras aquí y asi?

Noel: hasta el tiempo que sea necesario.

Blake: ¿Por qué mejor no vas y hablas con Twilight?

Noel recordó cuando Topaz le dijo "si el problema que tienes es sobre alguna chica, te recomiendo que no le hables, seguramente ella te hizo algo, tu eres demasiado bueno como para tener culpa" y luego se dio vuelta.

Noel: no, quiero seguír aquí.

Blake: (se le acerca a la cara) tu no eres así.

Noel: tal vez he cambiado.

Blake: se que lo de anoche fue una discución pero…

Noel: ¿Pero que? ¿Crees que acaso me gusta ir y que me reciban de mala manera? ¡Pues no! No pienso volver para que me lo hagan de nuevo.

Blake: ¿Qué te ha pasado? No eres el amigo que conozco.

Noel: Topaz me dijo…

Blake: ahí está el problema, dejaste que una chica que salvaste te dé consejos.

Noel: no, no es eso, es que…

Blake: ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer esta mañana?

Noel: iba a… disculparme con Twilight.

Blake: bien, y ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?

Noel: por haber llegado tarde a la practica que le prometí y no supe que decirle.

Blake: correcto, ¿Y porque no lograste disculparte con ella?

Noel: porque… Topaz me invitó a desayunar y me aconsejó que no le hablara.

Blake: ¿Ya ves? Te dejaste llevar por los consejos de una chica que salvaste y conoces desde ayer, no puedes dejar que alguien como ella te haga cambiar de opinion.

Noel: si, creo que… tienes razón.

Blake: por eso somos amigos, tengo razón y lo reconoces.

Noel: (riendo) ¡Blake!

Blake: es para animar ese animo.

Noel: ya estoy algo mejor, pero ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Blake: si quieres mi opinión, debes ir a disculparte con Twilight, pero esta vez en serio.

Noel: ¿Tu crees?

Blake: por supuesto.

Noel: bien, entonces iré.

Blake: ¡Espera! –le pone unas flores en la boca- Con esto daras una buena impresión.

Noel: (musitando) menos mal que no fueron rosas.

Blake: lo tomaré como un cumplido, ahora vete.

Noel caminó hacia el pueblo, llegó unos minutos despues, cerca de ahí, las ponis estaban observando para ver si lo encontraban y lo vieron a unos metros con unas flores en la boca, Twilight se alegró por eso, a el se lo veia con una cara de felicidad. A tan pocos metros de llegar Topaz chocó con el, las ponis quedaron igual de sorprendidas que Noel. "¿Para mi?" decia Topaz mientras sonreia al ver las flores y las tomaba, las ponis quedaron estupefactas al ver la escena, pero Twilight tenia una cara de descepcionada, y todo se puso peor cuando lo abrazó.

Noel quedó realmente confundido, las ponis muy sorprendidas y Twilight sentia como una parte de su interior se quebraba poco a poco. "Creo que era cierto despues de todo" dijo Pinkie medio sonriendo, Twilight se fue corriendo, su pelo le tapaba una parte de su cara, Topaz terminó de abrazarlo y tambien se fue, Noel luego se acercó a las ponis que estaban ahí cerca.

Applejack: ho… hola, compañero, ¿Cómo estas?

Noel: estoy bien, ¿Cómo estan ustedes?

Rarity: oh… pues, bien, muy bien.

Noel: oigan, lo de hace unas horas lo siento, no queria que no me molestaran pero no me sentia…

Fluttershy: (interrumpe) Noel, no hay cuidado, te entendemos.

Applejack: si, la culpa fue nuestra por no haberte visto antes y hablarte.

Rarity: si, te hubieramos ayudado en lo que necesitases.

Noel: gracias, ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Pinkie Pie: (señalando) esta a… (mira a su lado) Que raro, hace unos segundos estaba aquí.

Noel: ¿Saben a donde fue?

Applejack: no, ni siquiera nos enteramos que se habia ido.

Noel: no importa, iré a buscarla.

Rarity: ah, Noel, por cierto, felicidades.

Noel: ¿Por qué?

Rarity: (guiñandole el ojo) tu lo sabes, tontito.

Noel: (confundido) sigo sin entender.

Rainbow Dash: no te hagas el disimulado con nosotras, lo sabemos.

Noel: (mas confundido) ¿Saber que?

Fluttershy: estamos felices por ti.

Noel: (mueve la cabeza) no se de que hablan y no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir a verla.

Noel corrió a buscar a Twilight, esperó que estuviera en el primer lugar que buscaria, y ahí estaba, en su casa, apoyada en una de las paredes de espaldas y con las pezuñas en la cara, se le acercó a hablarle.

Noel: ¿Twilight, estas bien?

Twilight: (sin darse vuelta) si, lo estoy.

Noel: pero, ¿Qué te pasa?

Twilight: nada, estoy bien.

Noel: entonces mirame.

Twilight: -se limpia un poco la cara y se da vuelta- Ya está.

Noel: ¿Estabas llorando?

Twilight: no… mas bien si.

Noel: ¿Y de que?

Twilight: es que… estoy tan emocionada de tu relación con Topaz que no he podido dejar de…

Noel: (la interrumpe) esperate, esperate ahí, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'mi relación con Topaz'?

Twilight: de eso mismo, tu relación con Topaz, y me pone muy bien que sean novios y…

Noel: momento, ¿Ella y yo somos novios? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Twilight: pues, ella misma. –Noel se rie y ella queda confundida- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Noel: Topaz y yo no somos novios.

Twilight: (a punto de sonreir) ¿No lo son?

Noel: no, te lo habrá dicho en broma pero entre ella y yo no hay nada.

Twilight:pero, ella es la poni que salvaste y es… ya sabes, linda.

Noel: ella no me parece linda, tu si.

Twilight: (sonriendo) ¿En serio?

Noel: si.

Twilight: que tier… (reacciona) pero yo los vi que estaban saliendo o tomandose de las pezuñas o abrazandose y le dabas flores.

Noel: no, solo iba con ella porque me invitó a un restaurante en agradecimiento por salvarla, lo de las pezuñas no me di cuenta y si viste lo de las flores no eran para ella, eran para ti.

Twilight: (conmovida) ¿Para mi?

Noel: si, era para disculparme por lo de ayer, estuve muy mal. De verdad yo queria ayudarte a practicar y tomarnos un descanso juntos pero cuando ella me obligó a que aceptara su invitación no tenia idea del tiempo que se me pasó volando. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y... Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Twilight: eso es lindo, pero ¿En verdad no sales con ella?

Noel: ¿Estas loca? Jamas saldria con una chica tan…

Twilight: ¿Tan que?

Noel: (mirandola) tan distinta a ti. –Twilight se muere de amor tras esa ultima palabra y se abalanza sobre el dandole un abrazo tan dulce como fuerte- ¿Por… que eso?

Twilight: ¡Porque eres el chico mas tierno que conozco! (refriega su cara con la de el)

Noel: ah… gracias, pero ¿Podrias soltarme? Porque creo que ya casi ni respiro.

Twilight: (lo suelta avergonzada) lo siento…

Noel: (respirando profundo) no hay cuidado…

Twilight: oye, tendrias que ir a hablar con Topaz, ella fue la que inició el rumor de que eran novios.

Noel: descuida, le hablaré seriamente, no pienso dejar que este rumor cresca y lo sepa todo el pueblo.

Twilight: bien dicho, ahora ve.

Noel salió de la casa y se dirigió en busca de Topaz, pasaron unos minutos para encontrarla, cuando lo hizo le pidió que hablasen ahora y en otro lado. Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar casi cerca del pueblo, parecia un parque, tenia mucha sombra pero habia nadie quien los escuche o los viera.

Topaz: bien, ya me tienes aquí, ¿De que quieres hablar, encanto?

Noel: no me hablas asi.

Topaz: ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te hable con cariño?

Noel: lo que no me gusta es que inventes cosas falsas sobre mi.

Topaz: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Noel: Topaz, no te hagas la ilusa, se que pusiste un rumor diciendo que nosotros somos novios, ¿Es cierto o no?

Topaz: oye, en primera, no puse ningun rumor solo dije algo a alguien y ese alguien se lo comentó a otros, y segunda, ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

Noel: pues…

Cerca de ahí, las 6 ponis estaban escondidas en unos arbustos escuchando y viendo toda la charla.

Applejack: ¿Cómo creen que terminará?

Rainbow Dash: seguramente muy mal, espero que la haga sufrir.

Fluttershy: no seas asi, Rainbow, puede que haya inventado eso pero sigue siendo la chica que el salvó.

Rainbow Dash: aun asi espero que la haga sufir.

Twilight: silencio.

Noel: solo digo que no me gusta que inventen cosas de mi.

Topaz: ¿Esto te lo dijeron tus amigas, verdad?

Noel: puede que si.

Topaz: ¿Por qué fuiste con ellas? Te dije que no hablaras con ellas.

Noel: no, en primera, me dijiste que si tenia un problema con una chica que no le hablase, y en segunda, ellas son mis amigas.

Topaz: Noel, yo te defendí, te llevé a un lindo lugar, la pasamos bien juntos, ¿O no?

Noel: pues tengo que admitir que si.

Topaz: ¿Entonces que problema hay que seamos pareja? ¿A ti no te incomodaria, no?

Noel: no me cambies el tema.

Topaz: no lo hago, solo digo lo felices que podemos ser juntos.

Noel: Topaz, esto se termina, te salvé la vida pero no es para que trates mal a mis amigas.

Topaz: ¿Te importan mas tus amigas que yo?

Noel: si.

Topaz: ¿Cómo puedes tener –habla en un tono distinto- una mente tan mentecata? –reacciona y habla normal- perdon.

Noel: ¿Qué fue eso?

Topaz: nada, solo… tenia algo en mi garganta.

Noel: no, yo se muy bien que algo escuché y no me sonó para nada a ti.

Rainbow Dash: oigan, ¿Qué pasó?

Applejack: no lo se, ella no parecia hablar bien.

Topaz: (nerviosa) en verdad… no es lo que…

Noel: solo conozco a alguien que solia decir esa palabra, y esa misma voz es tambien igual a la que conozco.

Topaz: …

Noel: revelate.

Topaz arrugó la frente, sus ojos se iluminaron, dió un salto e inmediatamente una luz le iluminó por todo el cuerpo, se iba transformando en una bestia nocturna, pero una bestia femenina de un estilo casi diferente que las otras bestias. Las ponis quedaron sorprendidas al ver eso, y Noel enojado, la conocia, y mucho.

Noel: Shady.

Shady: ¿Me recuerdas, Noel?

Noel: ¿Qué haces aquí?, crei que te habias ido lejos.

Shady: Dark Syde me reincorporó, esta feliz de que vuelva a estar en su equipo.

Noel: solo lo hizo porque tu conoces mas de mi.

Shady: ¡No me importa porque lo hizo! Estoy de vuelta.

Fluttershy: (asustada) ¿Vieron eso?

Rainbow Dash: si, esa chica se transformó en una bestia nocturna.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Creen que haya sido un truco de magia?

Applejack: no creo, recuerda que la chica no es unicornio.

Rarity: ugh, no me gustaria para nada verme con esas rayas en mi cuerpo, ni ese peinado.

Twilight: chicas, creo que Noel esta en peligro.

Shady: como primera misión me mandó aquí a hacerme pasar por otra pony y que te alejará lo mas que pudiera de tus amigas.

Noel: por lo visto no te funcionó.

Shady: me hubiera funcionado un poco mejor, pero a diferencia de ti yo domino el hechizo de la metamorfosis, lo que me permite salir del dia cuando estoy transformada en otra pony. Una habilidad que Dark Syde me otorgó.

Noel: ¿Sabes que Dark Syde pierde mucha energia cuando le da esa habilidad a las bestias?

Shady: si, pero lo aprovechó muy bien conmigo. Y tu, mirate, te quedaste atrapado en esa forma para siempre.

Noel: este o no atrapado en esta forma no me impide proteger a quienes yo quiero.

Shady: si, como no. Ahora, ¿Dónde está la chica?

Noel: ¿Qué chica?

Shady: no te me hagas el tonto, Dark Syde me puso al tanto de todo, se que fracasaste en tu misión por una chica que se suponia que tenias que deshacerte y le terminaste teniendo cariño.

Noel: ¿Y acaso el no te lo dijo?

Shady: no, quiso ponermelo mas interesante y que la descubriera por mi cuenta.

Noel: entonces no pienso decirtelo.

Shady: no importa, lo descubriré por mi misma.

Noel: lo dudo mucho, si no lo hiciste hasta ahora no creo que lo hagas nuevamente y ahora que ya se quien eras.

Shady: ¡Callate!

Shady le lanza un rayo que lo tira a unos centimetros de ahí, Twilight corre con toda desesperación y le lanza un rayo a ella que la deja en el suelo, luego corre de inmediato a atenderlo.

Twilight: Noel, ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Twi… Twilight?

Twilight: si, soy yo.

Noel: ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

Twilight: eso no importa, estas a salvo.

Shady: (levantandose con gran dolor) ¿Quién… quien eres tu?

Twilight: (mirandola) soy Twiligth Sparkle, su amiga y no pienso dejar que le hagas daño.

Shady observó la mirada de Twilight y la de Noel, la conclusión que sacó la sorprendió y sonrió.

Shady: ¿Con que 'Sparkle', eh? Seria una lastima que alguien se encargara de ti ahora mismo, ¿No?

Applejack: (acercandose con las demas) ¡No trates de usar ni un minimo de magia o te las veras con nosotras!

Shady: ¿Y que me haras, vaquerita, atarme con tu lazo?

Applejack: no, pero podemos exponerte a la luz ahora mismo.

Shady: haganlo, no creo que me haga daño.

Rainbow Dash: no nos importa, te vas a enfrentar a todas nosotras.

Shady: ha, ¿Saben que? Esto ya me aburrió, ya descubrí lo que que queria. (mira a Noel) y en cuanto a ti, dejame que te recuerde algo, puede que tengas amigas que te ayuden, pero yo he vuelto, y esta guerra, aun no termina. –Rainbow se lanza sobre ella pero desaparece dejando en su lugar un poco de humo-

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Applejack: eso no importa, ayudemos a nuestro amigo.

Twilight: tranquilas, -ayuda a Noel a levantarse- ya está recuperandose.

Rarity: ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

Noel: (adolorido) algo mal pero estaré…

Fluttershy: (gritando del susto) ¡Oh-no!

Todas: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy sañala el hombro de Noel donde tenia una herida y una mancha negra.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que horror!

Rarity: de todas las cosas malas…

Applejack: (interrumpe) no es momento para melodramas.

Twilight: Noel, esto es serio.

Noel: no, estaré bien. (se queja del dolor)

Twilight: nada de eso, ven, tenemos que curarte esa herida.

3 de las ponis llevaron a Noel a casa de Twilight, las otras 3 fueron con Zecora a que les diera la medicina, como habia pasado con Spike. Una vez traida, Twilight se la aplicó sobre la mancha, pero como estaba en la herida le provocaba un severo ardor.

Twilight: Noel, quedate quieto.

Noel: ¿¡Cómo pretendes que lo haga cuando esto me está ardiendo!?

Applejack: trata de pensar en otra cosa, como…

Fluttershy: ¡Oh! Mariposas y conejitos bailando en un campo de flores coloridas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! Caminar por un bosque donde los arboles son bastones de caramelo y los lagos son leche con chocolate.

Rainbow Dash: ¡No, yo tengo uno mejor! ¡Correr una carrera en una pista donde hay miles de obstaculos como una tormenta, tornado, una gran inundación y…

Applejack: ¡Suficiente de imaginación!

Twilight: Noel, esa chica… mas bien bestia, ¿La conocias?

Noel: si, se llama Shady.

Rarity: ¿Shady? Bueno, al menos tiene un nombre como lady.

Applejack: ¿Ella era Topaz todo este tiempo?

Noel: si, Dark Syde le ordenó a que se hiciera pasar por otra para alejarme de ustedes.

Rainbow Dash: que loco, ¿Por qué lo haria?

Noel: porque si me alejaba de ustedes a el le hubiera sido mas facil deshacerse de mi y de ustedes.

Applejack: hay que reconocer que ese tipo es muy astuto.

Rarity: y ella es buena actuando.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero como pudo salir todo este tiempo al dia?

Noel: es de nivel avanzado, su magia es superior a la mia, domina el hechizo de la metamorfosis. Y sin mal no me equivoco Dark Syde le de dio esa habilidad.

Applejack: ¿Y esa mancha y herida tiene que ver con su magia avanzada?

Noel: asi es.

Twilight: es increible lo tan lejos que llegó esa chica.

Noel: lo sé, es que ella yo… eramos novios.

Todas: ¿¡QUE!?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Osea que en verdad son novios?

Noel: no, lo fuimos hace mucho tiempo.

Rainbow: wow, wow amigo, ¿Me quieres decir que tenias una relación con esa chica? –hace un gesto como si fuera a vomitar-

Noel: si, no es broma.

Twilight: ¿Cómo pudiste ser novio de ella?

Noel: fue hace mucho tiempo.

Rarity: ¿Qué tanto en realidad? No es que me interese es solo que me da algo de curiosidad.

Noel: (suspiro) fue despues de que Dark syde me reclutara, me hice amigo de ella y otros mas, solian ponernos juntos en las pruebas, competiamos entre nosotros y nos divertiamos. Ella fue la que me entrenó y me dio consejos, me ayudó en muchas ocaciones. Cuando crecimos nos dimos cuenta que habia algo entre nosotros y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios, a pesar de que habia bestias nocturnas con parejas decian que nosotros eramos la mas feliz…

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y que pasó?

Noel: hace unos años atrás ella me dijo que queria irse con las bestias nocturnas de rango superior, yo no queria, hubo una discusión y terminamos peleando mucho, me dijo que si no iba con ella lo nuestro concluiria y yo… Bueno, ya sabrán cual elegí. Despues de eso se marchó furiosa, nunca mas la volví a ver. Pero ahora que ha regresado se ha vuelto mas fuerte.

Twilight: pero tu tambien te has vuelto mas fuerte.

Noel: no creas, no domino ni la mitad de hechizos que ella domina.

Twilight: no importa los que ella domina, tu eres mas fuerte que ella.

Noel: gracias por el apoyo, pero igual sigue siendo un peligro.

Applejack: ¿Crees que vuelva?

Noel: es muy probable, ella no se rinde hasta completar la misión que le den.

Rainbow Dash: entonces la estaremos esperando.

Applejack: si, no se podrá enfrentar a nosotras.

Twilight: listo, Noel, la mancha ya se ha ido.

Noel: gracias, ahora… -intenta levantarse pero su hombre le duele-

Twilight: oye, tranquilo, dije que la mancha se te fue, la herida aun la tienes. Ahora vuelvo. (sube las escaleras)

Applejack: que raro, ¿No se te debia curar rapido o… eso que decias?

Noel: regenerar.

Applejack: si, eso mismo.

Noel: magia negra avanzada, daño doble.

Applejack: oh, es cierto.

Twilight: (trayendo el botiquin) aquí está la solución.

Noel: ¿No me pondrás eso de nuevo, cierto?

Twilight: (mojando un algodón) ¿Quieres que te la cure rapido o no?

Noel: si, pero… -Twilight le apoya el algodón, grita un poco y las ponis se rien- ¡No le veo lo gracioso!

Pinkie Pie: es que la expresión de tu cara es graciosisima.

Applejack: relajate, compañero, solo imaginate tu lugar feliz.

Noel: ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga con este dolor?

Twilight: (le gira cabeza) mirame a mi, solo a mi, y olvidate de todo lo demas.

Por lo visto lo que dijo Twilight funcionó, Noel la veia y se sentia hipnotizado, ni siquiera sentia dolor o se daba cuenta que las demas estaban ahí. Poco despues de que terminó le vendó el hombro.

Twilight: ahora si.

Noel: (levantandose) gracias.

Twilight: (sonriendo) no hay de que.

Applejack: tuviste suerte de que estuvieramos ahí.

Noel: momento, ¿Estaban espiandome? –todas se ponen nerviosas, otras no saben que decir- Esta bien, no importa, me alegro de tenerlas como amigas.

Pinkie Pie: para eso estamos.

Mientras tanto, Shady se encontraba hablando con Dark Syde.

Dark Syde: ¿Y la has derscubierto?

Shady: tengo el presentimiento que es la purpura.

Dark Syde: bien, perfecto, vas progresando.

Shady: le dije que era facil.

Dark Syde: ¿Eso crees? Esperate a que veas lo que sucederá.

Shady: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Dark Syde: ya saben tu identidad, y saben que estas aquí, por lo que de vez en cuando te tendras que enfrentar a ellas.

Shady: ¿Cuál 'ellas'? ¿Se refiere a las ponis amigas de Noel? Por favor, ¿A caso cree que ellas pueden ganarme?

Dark Syde: lo dudo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	7. Capitulo 7: viejo amigo, nuevo enemigo

Capitulo 7: viejo amigo, nuevo enemigo

Spke: (sorprendido) espera, ¿Osea que eras novio de una bestia nocturna femenina?

Noel: asi es.

Spike: Noel, uno de estos dias tienes que enseñarme a conquistar chicas.

Noel: tal vez lo haga…

Pinkie Pie: gracias por ayudarme a limpiar la dulceria, Noel.

Noel: no hay de que, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bromeas? Me ayudaste todo el dia, te mereces una recompenza, espera aquí, ya vuelvo. (sale de ahí rapido)

Spike: tambien tienes que enseñarme eso.

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Spike: lo de hacer cosas por las chicas y que te terminen dando regalos.

Noel: en primera, yo lo hago para cumplir mi promesa con Twilight, en segunda yo no quiero que den algo a cambio, y tercera, no son regalos.

Spike: aun asi deberias enseñarmelo, me gustan los regalos.

Noel: si, Twilight me lo contó.

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto te contó?

Noel: todo, aunque ya sabia lo de los ataque de codicia.

Spike: oh… que interesante.

Noel: y no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, era la primera vez en tu cumpleaños que recibias muchos regalos.

Spike: pues si, tienes razón. Oye, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –Noel se queda paralizado- ¿Noel?

Pinkie Pie: (vuelve con una bolsa) ¡Ten! Son algunos bocadillos que me dejó probar la Sra Cake pero estoy segura que te gustaran mas a ti. –nota que Noel ni se mueve- ¿Noel?

Noel: -despierta cuando Spike le hace un chasquido de dedos en su cara- ¿Qué?

Pinkie Pie: (le entrega la bolsa) aquí tienes.

Noel: oh, gracias. (la toma)

Pinkie Pie: puedes volver cuando quieras a ayudarme. (sonriendo)

Noel: claro, la haré. (se va acompañado de Spike)

Spike: oye, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ahí?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Spike: te pregunte algo de tu cumpleaños y no me respondiste.

Noel: oh, sobre eso…

Spike: ¿Qué?

Noel: no me gustan que me lo mencionen.

Spike: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: es que… solía festejar cumpleaños con mi familia y desde que… ya sabes, los perdí, no he festejado desde entonces.

Spike: (apenado) oh, lo siento, no quise…

Noel: tranquilo, tu no sabias nada. (sonrie)

Spike: que bueno. Oye, ¿Qué te parece si festejas tu cumpleaños con nosotros?

Noel: no, ya te dije el motivo.

Spike: pero miralo de esta forma, tal vez no puedas festejarlo con tu familia, pero lo puedes hacer con nosotros, tus amigos.

Noel: no lo se, hace tiempo que no lo hago, ya ni recuerdo las emociones que me provocaba.

Spike: por eso creo que debemos hacerlo pronto, ¿Qué dices?

Noel: lo pensaré.

Spike: al menos es algo.

Cerca de donde ellos caminaban habia una figura negra espiandolos entre las sombras, tenia unos ojos blancos que cambiaban su tonalidad a un color mas rojo oscuro. Se encontraron con Twilight entrenando cerca de ahí.

Spike: hola, Twilight.

Twilight: hola, chicos.

Noel: ¿Cómo vas con el hechizo?

Twilight: creo que ya casi lo perfecciono, solo me falta un poco mas de concentración y lo obtendré.

Noel: esa es la Twilight que conozco.

Spike: -comiendo lo de la bolsa de Noel- y la que yo tambien conozco.

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Spike: -le ofrece un bocadillo- ¿Quieres?

Noel: olvida eso, tu continua.

Twilight: esta bien.

Mientras Twilight se concentraba Noel detectó algo que se aproximaba y la empujó hacia un lado, En el lugar donde estaban cayó a toda velocidad un extraño objeto negro. "Es una rosa" dijo Spike mientras se acercaba, "no cualquier rosa" dijo Noel, "es una rosa negra" concluyó. Una risa malvada provenia de uno de los arboles enfrente de ellos, no les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar al culpable, era una bestia nocturna en una rama de un arbol, pero a diferencias de otros este era un poco mas alto que Noel y tenia el pelo distinto, como mas peinado.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres tu?

Bestia: soy un guardian de Dark Syde y mi misión es destruir a uno de ustedes.

Spike: ¡Baja de ahí y pelea como el macho que eres!

Bestia: (riendose) ¿Bromeas? Eres un pequeño bebe dragon y no puedes hacer nada, y otras de las cosas es cuidar mi identidad, por lo que les será imposible bajarme de aquí. –Noel golpeó el arbol y se cayó enseguida-

Spike: duró mas tiempo del que habló.

Noel: un momento… (lo mira detenidamente) ¿Kenstroy?

Kenstroy: (levantandose) asi es, Noel, queridisimo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que el sol no te afecta?

Kenstroy: porque soy una bestia nocturna de alto nivel y me gané esta habilidad que Dark Syde me otorgó... –mira a Twilight y sonrie como loco- Oh la la –tono francés-.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Kenstroy: (se le acerca rapido) no tenia idea de que el enemigo seria una belleza –sonrie con una mirada de picaro y uno de sus dientes brilla-

Noel: alejate de ella, Kenstroy.

Kenstroy: oh, es cierto, lo olvide. –le lanza una rosa negra y Noel la esquiva- Dark Syde me mandó a que te destruyera.

Noel: yo crei que te habias ido con Shady.

Kenstroy: tomé otra alternativa, un rango como el de ella pero de otro equipo, el jefe estuvo muy agusto de que volviese con el.

Noel: ¡Lo hizo por la misma razón que con Shady! –le lanza un golpe pero este lo esquiva y lo golpea-

Kenstroy: lo haya hecho o no, me puso en su equipo, ¿Y que ah pasado contigo, Noel?

Twilight: ¡Dejalo!

Kenstroy: mira, tienes a una linda chica que te protege.

Noel: (tratando de levantarse) se… llama… ¡Twilight! –le lanza otro golpe del cual esta vez si le logra acertar-

Kenstroy: (adolorido) tengo que admitir que has mejorado algo.

Spike: ¡El ha mejorado mas que tu!

Kenstroy: (levantandose) ha, por favor, no ha mejorado tanto.

Noel: ¿Qué pasó contigo? Creí que eramos amigos.

Kenstroy: las cosas han cambiado, ahora cumplo ordenes y ya no importa eso de la amistad. –Spike le lanza algo de fuego que le quema una parte del pelo- ¡OYE! ¡Estuve horas arreglandome eso!

Noel: por lo visto no perdiste la obsesión por tu cabello.

Kenstroy: no es obsesión, es preocupación.

Twilight: vete de aquí si no quieres recibir daño. (su cuerno comienza a brillar)

Kenstroy: lo que usted diga, mademoiselle. (le guiña el ojo y desaparece)

Twilight: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Spike: creo que te conseguiste un… ¡Novio!

Twilight y Noel: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Spike: oigan, calma. Cielos, no se puede hacer ninguna broma aquí.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (levantandose) si, lo estoy.

Twilight: es increible lo tan desagradable que es ese chico.

Noel: kenstroy siempre fue asi, desagradable, holgazan, mediocre, pero dentro de todo es un gran amigo.

Spike: ¿Eran amigos?

Noel: si, pero la obsesión por volverse algo mas lo transformó igual que Shady.

Twilight: eso es horrible.

Noel: lo se.

Spike: ¡Cuentame mas!

Twilight: Spike, ¿No ves que acaba de recibir varios golpes y tu solo quieres saber de otra cosa?

Noel: no hay problema en que les cuente.

Twilight: lo haras en cuanto recuperes fuerzas, acompañanos.

Mas tarde.

Spike: ¿Entonces eran como un equipo?

Noel: asi es, Shady, Kenstroy y yo habiamos formado un equipo, eramos amigos inseparables. Tambien nos dedicabamos a reclutar mas bestias en nuestro equipo, bestias que necesitaban ayuda o simplemente... Los que valian la pena.

Twilight: ¿Qué caracteristicas tiene el a diferencia de Shady?

Noel: Kenstroy no es agresivo ni temperamental a diferencia de Shady, y siempre ha tenido ese estilo de caballero.

Spike: si, eso nos dimos cuenta.

Twilight: ¿Cómo puede haber bestias nocturnas que puedan salir del dia como Kenstroy o Shady?

Noel: esa es una etapa que Dark Syde solo le otorga a algunas bestias nocturnas, como las de alto nivel, en mi caso es un castigo ya que no puedo salir de esta forma. Pero al hacerlo pierde mucho poder y energia, por lo cual trata de no hacerlo con todos.

Twilight: ¿Y aunque utilice el rayo solar puede hacerles daño?

Noel: claro, porque siguen siendo bestias nocturnas por dentro.

Spike: pero aun debes aprender ese hechizo.

Twilight: estoy en eso. Oye, pasando a otra pregunta, ¿Cuántas bestias nocturnas pueden salir de dia?

Noel: no lo se, Shady y Kenstoy son dos, pero antes habia otras bestias con las que estaba experimentando, creo que podian salir de dia. Eran... seis.

Spike: ¿¡Seis?

Noel: tranquilo, esos son de otra clase.

Spike: y… ¿Son peligrosos?

Noel: ehh… mejor pasemos a otra pregunta.

Twilight: he estado pensando y tengo el presentimiento de que Dark Syde está planeando algo realmente peligroso.

Noel: ¿Cómo que?

Twilight: como… ¿Qué tal si llega a apoderarse de Equestria?

Noel: no lo logrará, cuando la Princesa Celestia lo derrotó la mitad de su magia y poder desapareció en ese combate, desde entonces se ha ocultado en los lugares mas oscuros esperando recobrar toda su energia para regresar algun dia.

Twilight: ¿Y crees que regresa?

Noel: para hacerlo debe dominar una de sus tecnicas faltantes.

Twilight: ¿Y esa es…?

Noel: -les hace seña de que se acerquen y lo dice en voz baja- el tercer cuerno.

Twilight y Spike: ¿El que?

Noel: desde que adquirió el poder de la oscuridad Dark Syde queria desarrollar algo que lo volveria supremo, y durante todos estos periodos ha intendado lograr… ¡El tercer cuerno!

Twilight: ¿Y que haria eso?

Noel: veras, Dark Syde tiene dos cuernos, cuando se concentra su energia se almacena en ellos y de ahí puede utilizar magia, como los unicornios, pero al adquirirlo este recibe mas energia y poder y al mismo tiempo se lo manda a los otros, es por eso que seria un peligro si lo adquiere.

Twilight: oh no, eso es terrible.

Noel: lo se, pero solo ha logrado un dolor en su frente.

Twilight: ¿Crees que sea una señal?

Noel: es todo lo que se hasta ahora.

Spike: solo espero que eso no ocurra.

Noel: tranquilo, no ha… -empieza a tener un presentimiento y ve una visión de en la granja de Applejack-

Spike: ¿Noel?

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa?

Noel: ¡Hay que ir con Applejack!

En la granja, Applejack estaba recogiendo unas manzanas, una de ellas se le cae, se detiene un momento y va a recogerla pero algo parecido a una flecha la atraviesa, era una rosa negra, no lo entendia, pero al ver una bestia nocturna en frente suyo comprendió.

Applejack: ¿Quién eres tu y como es que puedes salir de dia?

Kenstroy: soy Kenstroy, un viejo amigo de Noel y tu debes ser una de sus amigas, ¿No?

Applejack: si, lo soy, ¿Y que quieres?

Kenstroy: estaba pensando en destruirte pero no suelo atacar a lindas chicas aunque en tu caso lo haria muy rapido.

Applejack: ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!? – trata de golpearlo pero el la toca y la electrocuta un poco, lo que hace que caiga al suelo cansada- ¿Qué… me… hiciste?

Kenstroy: tranquila, en estos momentos solo estas paralizado, pero un poco mas y te hubiera destruido por completo.

Applejack: (tratando de levantarse) Mal… dito.

Kenstroy: ja, por favor, ¿En serio crees poder ponerte de pie despues lo que te pasó. –hace una esfera electrica y Applejack traga saliva- Despidete.

Antes de que pasara algo Noel se abalanzó sobre el, lo tomó del cuello y luego lo lanzó al suelo, Twilight y Spike fueron a atender a Applejack.

Twilight: ¿Cómo estas?

Applejack: al…go rara.

Noel: la electrocutó.

Kenstroy: (levantandose) solo la paralizé un poco.

Spike: ¡Eres un desquiciado!

Kenstroy: -se mueve rapido a donde está Spike- ¿Quién te crees tu para decirme eso?

Twilight: ¡Dejalo!

Kenstroy: ah, mademoise, veo que vienes a ver a tu compañero.

Noel: ¡Soy su amigo!

Kentroy: -hace magia y le entrega un ramo de rosas- estas son para ti.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Kenstroy: una bella damisela como tu se merece un millon de rosas que no alcanzan a ser lo mitad de bonitas que tu.

Twilight: (pone cara de disgusto) estas loco.

Kenstroy: loco por ti, belleza. –sonrie y Noel le lanza un hechizo-

Noel: esto es entre tu y yo, no la metas a ella o a Applejack o a Spike.

Kenstroy: no debiste haber hecho eso, Noel.

Los ojos de Kenstroy cambiaron a un color blanco y todo a su alrededor se empezó a poner negro, no sabian ni donde se encontraban, hasta se escuchaba una risa diabolica, era una pesadilla.

Twilight: ¿Qué es esto?

Noel: ha activado el campo oscuro, traten de no separarse.

Kenstroy: *voz* ¿Qué pasa, Noel? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas esto?

Applejack: (levantandose) ¡No nos asustas si es que eso pretendes!

Kenstroy: *voz* Applejack, alguien como tu tambien solia ser directa. –muestra a una potra amarilla-

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom! –corre a buscarla pero desaparece entre medio-

Todos: ¡No!

Kenstroy: *voz* ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Twilight: ¿Qué hiciste con Applejack?

Kenstroy: *voz* ella estará bien, no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ella.

Noel: detente de una vez.

Kenstroy: *voz* ¿Por qué? Si esto es facil, solo trata de encontrarme y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Twilight: debemos salir de aquí.

Noel: no hay forma, hay que detener al mismo que hizo el hechizo.

Spike: ¿Y como planeas hacerlo si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta?

Noel: estoy tratando de pensar…

Kenstroy: *voz* Spike… ¿Sabes que te vendria bien en estos momentos? –muestra una imagen- Unas gemas deliciosas para ti.

Spike: (saboreandose) wow…

Twilight: Spike, no lo escuches.

Kenstroy: *voz* vamos, sabes que quieres unas. –Muestra sus ojos y lo hipnotiza-Solo tienes que venir por ellas.

Twilight: ¡No lo hagas!

Spike no pudo resistirse a la tentación ni a la hipnosis y corrió rapidamente a conseguirlas, Twilight trató de detenerlo pero ya era tarde, se habia ido, y desapareció.

Twilight: ¡NO!

Noel: ¡Detente ya!

Kenstroy: *voz* ¿Detenerme ahora? Esto recien comienza.

Twilight: (asustada) Noel, tienes que hacer algo.

Noel: eso intento pero es muy complicado.

Twilight: ¡Tu poder, usalo!

Noel: (preocupado) no lo se, nunca lo habia usado en estas situaciones.

Twilight: hazlo, tu puedes hacerlo. –su cuerpo comienza a flotar y no puede hacer nada-

Noel: ¡Twilight!

Twilight tenia su cuerpo atrapado por la oscuridad y antes de que la cubriese por completo le dice "hazlo" luego desaparece, dejandolo solo. Noel se tira al suelo, se culpa a si mismo al no haber hecho nada, Kenstroy se le rie muy malvadamente, pero Noel se enoja y se pone firme. Mientras se concentra recuerda a sus padres, sus amigos y… sus enemigos, los responsables de que esto ocurriese. Abre sus ojos y los tiene de color blanco y un aura comienza a brillar en el, Kenstroy se sorprende y le lanza unos rayos pero no logran hacerle efecto, Noel golpea el suelo y comienza a deprender una luz, el campo oscuro se va desvaneciendo, Kenstroy utiliza su magia y trata de detenerlo pero Noel lo vuelve a hacer y esta vez libera unos rayos que destruyen el campo por completo, Kenstroy arde en el y desaparece. Todo vuelve a la normalidad y los que estaban ahí dentro logran salir a salvo, Noel volvia a recobrar su estado en pocos segundos.

Twilight: Noel, lo hicieste. (se le acerca) ¿Estas bien?

Noel: algo mareado pero lo estoy.

Apple Bloom: (lo abraza) ¡Gracias! ¡lo hiciste de nuevo!

Spike: (con la boca llena) si, eres un heroe.

Twilight: Spike, ¿Qué estas comiendo?

Spike: gemas.

Applejack: (acercandose) esas no parecen gemas, compañero, son hojas.

Spike: (las escupe) ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Noel: es otro sus trucos.

Kenstroy: -se levanta con medio de su cuerpo ardiendo- ¿Cómo… fue…. que…?

Spike: te dije que era mas fuerte.

Kenstroy: bien jugada esta, Noel, pero yo he vuelto y me encargaré de cumplir las misiones que me den, aunque eso signifique destruirte, asi que cuidate. (desaparece)

Applejack: si que es un cobarde.

Un ramo de flores aparece cerca de Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Y esto que siginifica?

Spike: miren, una nota, (la recoge) dice… "Para que conbinen con tu belleza, Ken"

Twilight: (con cara de disgusto) de todas las bestias y criaturas que he conocido este es el peor.

Spike: mirale el lado bueno, ¡Tienes un admirador secreto! (se rie)

Twilight: Spike, no es gracioso.

Spike: oh, por favor, Twilight, tienes que admitir que es gracioso. –ve unas gemas en el suelo y las come-

Applejak: Spike, estas comiendo hojas, de nuevo.

Twilight: pero, ¿Por qué esta vez?

Noel: Kenstroy no es el unico que puede hipnotizar. –todas ven su cuerno brillar y se rien por la broma-

A lo lejos se encontraba una sombra negra, observó a Noel detenidamente y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos, "blanco localizado" se decia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	8. Capitulo 8: terror incontrolable pt1

Capitulo 8: terror incontrolable pt1

Twilight: gracias por ayudarme a organizar la biblioteca, Noel.

Noel: no hay de que, Twilight.

Spike: yo hubiera ayudado pero estoy algo ocupado. (barre el cuarto)

Twilight: creo que estas cumpliendo todo tal cual te dije.

Noel: si, sabes que cumpliria cada orden que me das.

Twilight: eso es lindo, ya has hecho suficiente, ¿Qué tal si te tomas un descanso?

Noel: no, aun no me siento cansado.

Twilight: ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si esta noche me acompañas? Veremos un fenomeno realmente sorpendente que ocurre una vez cada tanto.

Noel: ¿En serio? (recoge unos libros) ¿Qué es?

Twilight: un eclipse lunar. –a Noel se le caen los libros al oir eso- ¿Qué pasa?

Noel: ¿Un… eclipse lunar?

Twilight: si, un eclipse lunar.

Noel: ¿Esta… noche?

Twilight: si, esta noche.

Noel: (agarrandose la cabeza) ¡oh no! No, todo está mal.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Spike: (asomandose) si es por lo de la alfombra juro que hay una buena explicación.

Noel corre y se oculta debajo de la cama de Twilight, a lo que ambos ahí presentes van a verlo.

Twilight: (agachandose) ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Noel: no puedo salir de aquí, nunca lo podré hacer.

Spike: (asomandose) es facil, solo debes moverte un poco para…

Noel: no me refiero a eso.

Twilight: ¿Entonces?

Noel: no puedo salir esta noche, es mas, no lo podré hacer nunca.

Spike: ¿Por qué razón no habria de hacerlo?

Noel: porque…

Twilight: ¿Por qué?

Noel: porque soy…

Spike: ¿Eres que?

Noel: porque soy un…

Spike: ¿Un asustadiso a los eclipses de luna?

Noel: porque soy un… monstruo. –Twilight y Spike se miran entre si muy confundidos-

Twilight: no lo entiendo.

Spike: yo no entiendo ni media mitad.

Noel: no soy un monstruo ahora, pero lo seré en cuanto eso ocurra.

Twilight: ¿Qué cosa?

Noel: el eclipse.

Spike: ¿El eclipse es un monstruo?

Noel: no, pero me volverá a mi.

Spike: ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?

Todos: Dark Syde…

Twilight: pero, ¿Cómo puede un eclipse de luna volverte un monstruo?

Noel: es algo… complicado pero lo importante es que durante todo el dia no saldré de aquí.

Twilight: no digas eso, te comprenderia mejor si me lo cuentas detenidamente y saliendo de ahí.

Noel: no puedo, estoy en peligro, tu tambien lo estas, el pueblo entero lo está.

Twilight: si quieres que te entiendia sal de ahí ahora.

Noel: esta bien. (sale y se levanta) Ya esta, ¿Contenta?

Twilight: lo estaré mejor si explicas todo.

Noel: no… puedo…

Spike: tal vez no puedas porque no estas en el lugar indicado. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a un lugar donde puedan platicar tranquilos?

Twilight: creo que puede ser, acompañame.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Twilight: si, vamos, será divertido.

Noel: no se si ahora lo será con lo peligroso que es ir a afuera.

Twilight: no seas paranoico, ven.

Noel acompañó a Twilight, a pesar de que no queria salir, fueron a la dulceria y se sentaron a charlar mientras disfrutaban de un helado, pero el igual se veia tenso.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa, Noel?

Noel: nada.

Twilight: ¿No te gusta tu helado?

Noel: no, no es eso.

Twilight: ¿Sigue siendo ese problema, no?

Noel: es muy grave, Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo Dark Syde que no puedes salir esta noche y pones en peligro todo?

Noel: (suspiro) tengo un hechizo…

Twilight: si, lo conozco, y te prometí que encontraria la forma para volverte a la normalidad…

Noel: no, es otro hechizo, uno peor que este.

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres con 'peor que este'?

Noel: esta no es la unica forma de bestia nocturna que tengo, existen otras, pero es imposible de lograr.

Twilight: pero si es imposible de lograr entonces, ¿Tu tampoco la puedes lograr?

Noel: ojala, pero ya la tengo en mi.

Twilight: y, ¿Qué tan peligro es eso?

Noel: ¡Mucho!

Twilight: ¿Cómo?

Noel: Dark Syde me dijo que cuando pasara el primer eclipse de luna yo me convertiria en un monstruo, en la segunda forma, y que para quitarmela seria complicado porque no podria controlarlo.

Twilight: oh no, eso es terrible.

Noel: lo sé, por eso no puedo salir.

Twilight: pero, ¿No conoces algo de esa forma?

Noel: si, solo me transformé una vez y nadie pudo controlarme, no podia hablar, razonar ni comprender, fue por eso que Dark Syde me cambió el modo de transformarme, solo pasaria con un eclipse de luna, el cual pensé que no vendria en unos años.

Twilight: tranquilo, ahora entiendo todo, y no te preocupes, te prometo que te cuidaré hasta que el clipse se haya pasado.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Twilight: en serio. (sonrie) Somos amigos, tu me proteges y yo a ti.

Noel: (sonriendo) gracias.

Twilight: de nada, ahora ¿Por qué mejor no vamos y te relajas un poco? Aun queda mucho para la noche.

Noel: es cierto.

Twilight y Noel se levantaron de la mesa pero un poni que pasaba por ahí le dio un golpe a ella cuando pasó a su lado.

Noel: ¡Oye, tu!

Poni: (volteando) ¿Quién, yo?

Noel: si, tu. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Twilight: Noel, fue un accidente.

Poni: si la chica lo dijo yo no me hago cargo.

Noel: ¿A caso no te enseñaron a tratar bien a una dama? Pidele disculpas.

Twilight: Noel…

Poni: no tuve la culpa, ella se me atravesó en medio.

Noel: y para colmo te haces el egocentrico.

Poni: sera mejor que no me molestes porque mi amigo se encargará de ti.

Noel: llamalo, no tengo problemas.

Poni: como quieras, (golpea sus cascos) ¡Ralph!

Los dos: ¿Ralph? –detrás de Noel apareció un poni alto, musculoso, con la cabeza rapada y lo miraba de mala gana-

Poni: quiero presentarte a mi amigo, Ralph Rude.

Ralph: hola.

Twilight: si que es fuerte…

Poni: y no le gustan los enjendros como tu. (señala a Noel)

Noel: yo no soy enjendro, te enseño algo de modales que te faltan.

Ralph: es cierto, David, debes aprender algunos…

David: ¡Silencio, Ralph!

Ralph: lo siento.

Twilight: ¿Entonces te llamas 'David'?

David: Davis Thief para ser mas especificos, y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos mas cosas que discutir con sujetos como tu. (los dos salen de mala gana)

Noel: y creias que Kenstroy era desagradable.

Twilight: de hecho, lo sigue siendo.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Por que el y no este?

Twilight: porque no hay nada mas desagradable que un tipo que te mande flores.

Noel: ¿Osea que yo soy desagradable?

Twilight: (riendo) no, tontito, tu me agradas, y mucho.

Noel: oh, que… lindo de tu parte.

Todos los ponis del pueblo se estaban acercando al ayuntamiento, razón por la cual Twilight y Noel no entendian. Applejack se les acercó y les dijo que la alcaldesa presentaria un objeto de valor que habia llegado hace poco, a Twilight le dio curiosidad por lo que decidió ir a ver junto con Noel.

Pasaron unos minutos, la alcaldesa trajo, junto con unos agentes de seguridad, un objeto cubierto por una manta. Primero les agradeció a todos por estar, luego dijo que el objeto que tenian era de muy buen valor y venia de muy lejos, se quedaria como muestra en Ponyville por unos dias para ser trasladado a Canterlot en los siguientes. Al destapar la manta se pudo ver un cubo de vidrio que tenia un collar con unas piedras brillantes, "La gargantilla de plata" decia la alcaldesa.

Se podia ver el asombro del pueblo al ver dicho objeto, pero mas que nada de Rarity. Lejos de ahí dos de los ponis que estuvieron antes observaban el collar y sonriendo le decia a su compañero "hay que obtenerlo".

Horas mas tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando y el pueblo empezaba a organizarse para ver el acontecimiento, Noel estaba en su casa, atado y encerrado en un jaula por Blake, Twilight no parecia convencida de lo que pasaba.

Twilight: Noel esto es ridiculo.

Noel: no, no lo es, solo trato de proteger a todos.

Twilight: tu me tienes que proteger principalmente a mi.

Noel: lo sé, pero si logro esa forma no podré ni proteger a medio pueblo.

Blake: asi es, por eso yo me encargo de esto, es ciento por ciento seguro.

Twilight: ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuantas veces lo has probado?

Blake: dejame ver…. ¿Contando esta?

Twilight: si.

Blake: pues… una.

Twilight: ¿Es una broma?

Blake: ¿Qué esperabas? Es la primera vez que ocurre.

Twilight: el eclipse de luna aun no ha pasado.

Blake: dentro de unos minutos mas pasará.

Twilight: se que te asusta lo que te suceda, y estoy de acuerdo con que quieras asegurarte, pero no debes hacerlo de esa manera tan paranoica.

Noel: pero… Si puede ser cierto.

Twilight: ademas, lo mas seguro es que no te dejes tocar por la luz y asi evitarás cualquieras cosa.

Blake: debí pensar en eso.

Twilight: asi que por favor sal de ahí.

Noel: bien. –extiende sus alas y rompe las cuerdas con facilidad, luego salió de la jaula-

Blake: la proxima vez debo conseguír una cuerda mejor.

Twilight: asi está mejor, trata de no ser tan paranoico la proxima vez.

Noel: ¿Y crees que si me oculto de la luz de la luna evitaré todo?

Twilight: asi es, y si llega a haber un problema iré de inmediato a verte, estaré aquí cerca con mis amigas viendo el eclipse.

Noel: ¿Iras a ver el eclipse con tus amigas sabiendo lo que me pasa?

Twilight: se que no es una buena idea, pero ya habiamos hecho los preparativos y es un fenomeno que ocurre cada determinados años.

Noel: entiendo…

Twilight: creeme que yo de verdad no sabia nada, esto pasó antes y…

Noel: Twilight, entiendo, no es tu culpa, puedes ir y ver ese fenomeno. Ademas Blake estará conmigo y el te irá a decir todo.

Blake: ¡ME!

Twilight: ¿Seguro?

Noel: segurisimo, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Lo que dijo Noel se comprobó al instante, la alcaldesa entró de un portazo gritando como loca con los agentes de seguridad detrás. Mientras los tres la miraban confundidos ella le explicaba a Twilight que habian robado la gargantilla de plata, la reaccion de asombro y sustos se les apareció al instante. La alcaldesa le pedia ayuda a Twilight para que investigue el robo y, si era posible, que la recuperase. Twiligt estaba decidida a resolver el caso, miró a Noel antes de irse, tenia cara de preocupada pero el le sonrió mientras le hizo seña de que fuera, se quedó aliviada.

En el ayuntamiento estaban varios agentes de seguridad, en el lugar no habia entrado nadie, y hasta el cubo de vidrio estaba intacto, nadie lo rompió pero si sacó el collar de ahí de alguna forma. Twilight investigaba, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, pero le dio una idea, era momento de uzar un hechizo. Se concentró y su cuerno liberó una luz ultravioleta, pudo ver unas huellas que empezaban desde la pared, llegaban al vidrio y luego volvian, siguió las huellas y pidió ir sola, queria descubrirlo por su cuenta.

El sol ya se habia ocultado, ya era de noche, Mientras Noel estaba oculto en su casa Twilight investigaba el robo. Las huellas la conducieron a un antiguo teatro abandonado, a lo lejos de Ponyville, entró en busca de alguien, llegó hasta la parte de adelante y escuchó unas voces, al acercarse un poco pudo reconocer a quienes estaban ahí.

David: ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Lo hicimos de nuevo!

Ralph: si, lo hicimos.

David: ni esos idiotas de Ponyville pudieron con nosotros.

Ralph: ¿Y que haremos ahora?

David: primero, debemos movernos cuanto antes, si nos quedamos aquí sera lo peor, no van a tardar en encontrarnos.

Ralph: pero si no dejamos ninguna prueba que nos incrimine.

David: no, pero no te creas, debe de haber ponis, pegasos o unicornios inteligentes que no tardaran en encontrar algo que conduzca a nosotros. Ademas tenemos algo que podemos cambiar por dinero que nos durará para toda la vida.

David muestra el collar y Twilight se sroprende que, cuando da un paso atrás, por accidente, hace caer un balde y da un sonido tan notorio que los dos se percatan. "¿Qué es eso?" dijo Ralph, "averiguemoslo" dijo David. Twilight corrió lo mas que pudo, pero ellos, a pesar que estaban lejos, lograron verla y corrieron a traparla, se ocultó en una parte mientras pasaron de largo, suspiraba del alivió, dio media vuelta pero tuvo un susto repentino cuando la cara de David estaba frente a ella diciendo "¿Ibas a a alguna parte?".

Mientras, Noel seguia oculto en su casa, el eclipse de luna habia comenzado, por suerte no se exponia a la luz como le habia dicho Twilight, y tambien esperaba que haya recuperado el collar e ido con sus amigas.

Noel: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Blake: tranquilo, llevas a penas unos minutos.

Noel: lo sé, pero… me preocupo.

Blake: no tienes porque estarlo, todo está bien. Ademas Twilight está aquí cerca.

Noel: si, es verdad, ojalá se esté diviertiendo.

Blake: ¿Y por que no lo haria? Ella sabe divertirse a pesar de que es una nerd come libros.

Noel: Blake, no digas eso de ella.

Blake: pero es lo que todos dicen de ella.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Blake: pues… Rainbow Dash, y… no, espera, creo que es la unica.

Noel: no escuches nada de lo que ella diga.

Blake: lo siento…

Noel: ahora, solo trata de… -empieza a tener un presentimiento y una vision se le aparace, en ella ve a Twilight atrapada por los dos ponis que vió en el dia- ¡Oh no!

Blake: ¿Qué?

Noel: (bajando las escaleras) tengo que irme.

Blake: (se le pone enfrente) ¡Alto!

Noel: ¿Qué?

Blake: no puedes salir en estas condiciones.

Noel: pero Twilight está en peligro.

Blake: entonces dejame a mi, iré a avisarle a la Princesa Celestia.

Noel: ¡No hay tiempo! Llegará tarde para cuando aparezca.

Blake: ¿Y que es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Salir y enfrentarte con algo que no puedes controlar?

Noel caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado y tratando de resolver el problema, al mirar por la ventana vió el eclipse de luna, uno de los mayores problemas y por otro pensaba en Twilight, que estaba en peligro, y mas aun si no la ayudaba.

En el teatro abandonado, Twilight estaba atada con una especie de magia, no se podia mover ni hacer otra cosa, David se le acercó con una mirada malvada.

David: nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Eh, chica?

Twilight: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

David: esto, -se corre un poco el pelo de la frente y se muestra su cuerno, el cual estaba ejecutando magia-

Twilight: ¡Eres un unicornio!

David: asi es, y se magia avanzada, razón por la cual logre obtener esto. –lemuestra el collar-

Twilight: pero, ¿Qué clase de magia usaste?

David: una magia que muy pocos no saben usar, primero atravecé la pared y me hice invisible, luego tome el collar sin siquiera romper el vidrio y me fui haciendo lo mismo.

Twiligt: eres un bandido.

David: mi nombre es claro. Ahora, sabes lo que hicimos y no te dejaremos ir tan facilmente.

Twililght: no te saldrás con la tuya.

David: ya lo hago.

Noel: (apareciendo) ¡Dejala ir!

Twilight: ¡Noel!

David y Ralph: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Cómo…?

Noel: la luna esta oculta por las nubes, no hay luz por lo que no me haran nada, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Sueltala ahora!

David: ¿Y que haras al respecto?

Noel corrió a toda velocidad pero Ralph se puso en frente y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiró lo mas lejos hacia atrás, incluso rompió una ventana y rebotó en el suelo. Twilight gritaba en el susto mientras los otros dos se reain de el, pero el peligro se aproximaba. Las nubes destaparon al eclipse de luna y las luces comenzaban a salir, de la ventana que se habia roto comenzaba a entrar la luz hasta llegar a Noel. El empezó a dolerle el cuerpo, se retorcia de miles de maneras y mientras se levantaba una transformación ocurrio en el.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	9. Capitulo 9: terror incontrolable pt2

Capitulo 9: terror incontrolable pt2

Twilight: ¡No! ¡No tienen idea de lo que han hecho!

David: ¡Callate, morada! Tu amigo está alli atrás, ten por seguro que no se despertará en unas horas, pero cuando lo haga ni tu te acordarás de el.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir?

David: (ilumina su cuerno) esto que te haré es un hechizo de la memoria, cuando toque tu cabeza olvidarás todo por completo, ni siquiera recordarás nada de cuando naciste.

Twilight: ¡No! No te atreverias.

David: claro que si, ¡Ahora despidete!

Twilight estaba aterrada, David le acercaba el cuerno y perderia para siempre su memoria, pero antes de que la tocase se escuchó un rugido muy tremendo. "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Ralph, "Ve a investigar, y si es ese mequetrefe, eliminalo" le dijo David, por lo que obedeció de inmediato. Ralph fue a ver a la parte de atrás, no habia rastros de alguien, nisiquiera de el pony que lanzó. Se estaba por ir pero creia que lo estaban mirando por detras, giró y seguia sin haber nadie, parecia suficiente con eso, pero un escalofrio corria por su cuerpo al escuchar un gruñido aterrador, y sin voltear nuevamente se sentia a algo grande a su lado.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" dijo David esperando que volviese su compañero. "Acaban de hacer algo malo, puede haber una bestia aquí" dijo Twilight tratando de hablarle. "¡Callate, morada!" le volvió a insultar, "No hay ninguna bestia aquí mas que tu amigo y…" antes de que David concluyera el cuerpo de Ralph salió volando de atrás y rebotó en la pared de ahí, David quedó sorprendido, giró la cabeza lentamente y ahí se aproximaba el horror.

Era una bestia nocturna 2 veces mas grande, sus ojos eran blancos, su cuerno habia crecido mas e igual sus colmillos, pero no dejaban de ser filosos, su cola era mas grande, sus alas igual, y su melena era parecida a la de un leon. No habia duda, era Noel en su segunda transformación debido al eclipse, y se veia mas enojado que nunca. David retrocedia mientras el avanzaba gruñiendo, le lanzó un rayo para tratar de quitarselo de en medio pero solo le provocó algo de daño e hizo que se enojara mas mientras rugia, "tranquilo, podemos arreglarlo" decia David asustado mientras seguia retrocediendo, y en el ultimo paso que dio habia unos escalones por debajo, ya que era casi el escenario, cayó con todo hacia atrás, quedando gravemente inconsciente.

El hechizo se fue y Twilight se pudo liberar facilmente, le agradecia a Noel por haberle ayudado pero este no respondia, ni siquiera hablaba, solo la veia, le acercó la pezuña para tocarlo y el le dio un rugido fuete, luego se escapó por la ventana mientras ella le decia que se detuviera.

Mas tarde.

Blake: ¿¡QUE!?

Twilight: ¡Lo juro! Ni siquiera me escuchó.

Blake: oh no, esto esta mal, esto está verdaderamente mal.

Twilight: ¿Y que haremos?

Blake: tranquila, lo primero es tratar de no enojarlo mas de lo que está, eso podria provocar que destruya todo.

Twilight: ¿Y como lo devolveremos a la normalidad?

Blake: no lo sé, debe de hacer algo para que se relaje y recupere su memoria.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que recupere su memoria?

Blake: ¿No te acuerdas? Mientras esté en esa transformación no se puede acordar de nada, no puede razonar ni pensar, ni hablar, solo lo puede hacer cuando aprenda a dominarlo.

Twilight: esto es mi culpa, no debí seguir a esos sujetos.

Blake: no, no es tu culpa, fue culpa de aquellos dos bandidos.

Twilight: ¿Y como lo encontraremos?

Blake: reaune a tus amigas y lo demas me encargaré de explicarles.

Mientras tanto, Noel estaba con la cabeza abajo en una parte del pueblo donde habia unas estatuas, miró unas, pero no habia nada que le llamase la atención, estaba algo confundido, ni siquiera sabia que hacia allí. Miro una placa donde habia nombres de unos ponis que la Princesa Celestia agradecia por haberla ayudado, uno de ellos era "Silver Spell", le sonaba, hasta en su cabeza habia una voz que decia "nunca olvides quien eres", trataba de recordar mas pero una risa malevola comenzó a escucharse, y mas cuando se le apareció Dark Syde en frente de el, pero entre medio de una nube negra. "hola Noel, ¿Te sorprende verme?" decia mientras Noel gruñia, "Oh, lo olvidé, no puedes hablar estando asi" –se rió-.

Dark Syde desaparecia y reaparecia cerca de el, provocandolo aun mas. "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué mejor no cambias un poco esa cara? Mejor muestrame una sonrisa" decia, Noel trataba de golpearlo pero constante desaparición y reaparición lo volvia loco. Se enfureció mas que nunca, y concentrandose comenzó a crear un rayo muy potente con el que pensaba destruirlo, era lo que el estaba esperando, pero antes de ejecutarlo una cuerda apareció de la nada y lo sujetó del cuerno, luego lo jaló hacia atrás y ahí pudo ver a las ponis.

Applejack: ¡Calmate un poco, compañero! –Noel gruñó y con su fuerza la lanzó lejos-

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Noel gruñó-

Twilight: no puede reconcerte, Rainbow, ni a ti ni a ninguna de nosotras.

Fluttershy: y… ¿Cómo…? Ya saben, ¿Lo volveremos a la normalidad?

Twilight: Blake me dijo que no debiamos hacerlo enojar y debe recordar algunas cosas para controlarse.

Noel corrió con toda velocidad a ellas para embestirlas pero lo esquivaron y se estrelló con un arbol, quien se derrumbó por el impacto.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ahora veras! –se lanza en picada a el pero Twilight la detiene y trae de vuelta- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Twilight: no podemos atacarlo, sigue siendo nuestro amigo.

Pinkie Pie: tal vez una canción le haga recuperar la memoria. –le canta una canción rara y al final todas la miran confundidas, e incluso Noel, quien le da un fuerte rugido y la manda a volar-

Rarity: por lo visto eso tampoco funcionó.

Rainbow Dash: hay que deterlo de alguna forma.

Fluttershy: pero sin hacerle daño.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Eso es! Fluttershy, ve a hablarle y comvencelo.

Fluttershy: (nerviosa) ¿Y… yo?

Rainbow Dash: claro, si pudiste con la manticora puedes con esto.

Fluttershy: bueno… lo intentaré, -se acerca a Noel de una manera timida, el se pone en posicion de ataque- am, Noel, soy yo, Fluttershy, tu amiga, ¿Me recuerdas? –Noel gruñe- creo que no.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Sigue hablandole!

Fluttershy: am, bueno, la verdad es que tu no eres asi, solo estas bajo un hechizo, no queremos hacerte daño, solo ayudarte. –Noel pone una cara comprensiva- ¿Qué dices?

Noel se le acerco tranquilamente a Fluttershy mientras ella sonreia, las demas ponys tambien, pensaban que ya habia resultado, pero no. Extiende sus alas y le hace una fuerte ventisca que la manda a volar como las demas.

Rainbow Dash: (enojada) ¡Hasta aquí!

Twilight: ¡Rainbow no!

Rainbow Dash se lanza en picada sobre el y comienza a darle todo tipo de golpes, a Noel parecia no afectarle la mayoria de los golpes, en un momento levantó sus alas y la golpeó de la misma manera que a el. Rainbow cayó al suelo adolorida, Noel ponia una cara amenazante y le lanzó un rayo que hizo un gran hueco donde estaba, pero Twilight logró quitarla a tiempo, cosa que le molesto y se enfureció mas.

Twilight: ¡No tenias que hacer eso! ¡Ahora lo hiciste enojar mas!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que esperabas que hiciera?

Noel se les acercaba a las ponis haciendo una bola de energia, de la nada una cuerda se sujetó la boca, luego otra cuerda le sujetó uno de sus brazos y otro le sujeto una de sus piernas. Eran Applejack con Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, quienes estaban tratando de detenerlo. La pony naranja les arrojó unas cuerdas a las demas ponys y les dijo que las ayuden. Con las demas cuerdas le sujetaron el otro brazo, la otra pierna y finalmente la boca. Cada pony hacia tanta fuerza como podia y al mismo tiempo le hablaban, lo tenian que hacer reaccionar de alguna manera.

Noel se enfureció mas que nunca y con toda su fuerza mandó a volar a todas las ponys a unos centimetros de ahí.

Twilight fue la primera en levantarse, vio en el suelo un objeto que se le habia caido y lo recogio enseguida, pero tambien pudo ver como Noel se le iba acercando y con una sonrisa malevola, hasta tenia prepara la bola de energia.

"Noel, no lo hagas" decia Twilight aterrada pero el seguia sonriendo, "soy Twilight, tu amiga, nos conocimos el dia que viniste al pueblo y nos hicimos buenos amigos" decia esta vez con un tono mas triste pero el aun seguia sin responder. "Por favor, Noel, recuerdame" es lo ultimo que dijo Twilight llorando mientras se cubria la cara, Noel ya estaba en frente de ella y listo para lanzarle el hechizo. Pero a punto de hacerlo su sonrisa malevola cambio de inmediato, porque vio que un extraño objeto colgaba del brazo de Twilight, era un relicario, el mismo que le regaló hace tiempo.

La voz de el sonó en su cabeza junto con esta escena.

" Se que no es la gran cosa pero quería dartelo como parte de mis disculpas -se lo entrega- espero que esto no cambie ni modifique nuestra amistad" decia el.

Twilight: (observando el relicario) oh, Noel, -lo abraza y su estado de animo comienza a subir- por supuesto que nada cambiara ni modificará nuestra amistad, eres un gran amigo (lo suelta y mira el relicario) es hermoso.

Noel: no sabia si te gustaría."

El recuerdo de Noel termina y su cara se pone triste, recordó todo. Refregó su cabeza con la de Twilight haciendole señal de cariño, ella enseguida captó la señal y lo abrazó mientras decia "¡Noel! ¡Lo recordaste!". El eclipse de luna terminó por completo y Noel volvia a tener su forma natural mientras lloraba en el hombro de Twilight, ella tambien.

Mas tarde

Noel estaba siendo atendido por las ponys, algunas de ellas tenian heridas no tan graves, se sintió muy mal por eso.

Applejack: (ofreciendole un vaso) ten.

Noel: (lo toma y lo bebe) gracias.

Fluttershy: entonces… ¿Cómo seguirá esto?

Noel: me transformaré en esa bestia todas las noches de luna nueva.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hasta…?

Noel: hasta que aprenda a dominarlo.

Twilight: esto es mi culpa, lo lamento.

Noel: no es tu culpa, fueron esos sujetos. Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con el collar?

Twilight: lo recuperamos y ahora esta a salvo.

Rarity: (luciendo el collar) asi es, a salvo en mi.

Applejack: para un poco, compañera, eso no te pertenece, hay que devolverselo a la alcaldesa.

Rarity: oh, solo un poco mas.

Noel: lamento el daño que les cause.

Applejack: tranquilo, compañero, era obvio que en ese estado no podias hacer nada.

Rainbow Dash: si, pero ahora lo mas dificil será tener que luchar contigo las noches que te transformes

Fluttershy: claro que, con nosotras podemos ayudarte a dominarlo. Digo, si quieres.

Noel: gracias por la idea, pero es muy peligroso si estan a mi lado cuando me pase eso, podria lastimarlas de nuevo.

Rainbow Dash: nos arriesgaremos.

Applejack: somos tus amigas, compadre, hariamos cualquier cosa por ayudarte.

Noel: (sonriendo) gracias, eso me anima.

Applejack: por nada, compañero.

Pinkie Pie: oigan, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a devolver el collar y luego nos divertimos un poco?

Rarity: oh, ¿No podriamos divertirnos primero y devolver el collar luego?

Applejack: lo lamento, dulzura, -extiende el brazo- ahora entrega eso.

Rarity sale corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué dicen si vamos por ella?

Applejack: estoy de acuerdo, la ultima en alcanzarla pierde.

Todas las ponys salieron corriendo, Noel iba a paso lento, Twilight tambien, solo que estaba algo delante de el.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no corres?

Noel: queria correr con una gran contrincante.

Twilight: (sonriendo) Noel, jeje, me halagas.

Noel: y tambien… (sale corriendo) ¡Te gano!

Twilight: ¡Ya veras! (corre para alcanzarlo)

A lo lejos se encontraba Shady observando la situacion, y se comunicaba con su jefe por telepatia.

Shady: *parece ser que lo lograron*

Dark Syde: *no importa si lo lograron, ya adquirió su segunda transformacion, es imposible que escape de eso*

Shady: *expliqueme el siguiente paso*

Dark Syde: *No lo hay*

Shady: *debe ser una broma, ¿Me va a decir que no hay otro paso despues de que consiguió su segunda transformación?*

Dark Syde: *no, no hay siguiente paso en esta mision*

Shady: *¿Quiere decir que tiene otra?*

Dark Syde: *Exacto, pero no simplemento otra, sino varias, y creeme que estas seran realmente mortales"

Shady: (con los ojos de otro color y sonriendo diabolicamente) *lo escucho*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	10. Capitulo 10: corazón de manzana

Capitulo 10: corazón de manzana

Applejack se encontraba en la granja recogiendo manzanas, Noel estaba detrás suyo cargando el carro.

Applejack: gracias por ayudarme, Noel, no te hubieras molestado.

Noel: le prometí a Twilight que te ayudaria a ti y a las demas en lo que necesiten, no tengo problemas en nada.

Applejack: (sonriendo) eres un buen chico.

A Applejack en un momento se le cayo una manzana, cuando se agacho para recogerla sintió que le estaban refregando algo en su cuello, era Noel, quien se habia agachado junto con ella, solo que ahora le estaba haciendo caricias.

Applejack: (nerviosa) N… Noel, ¿Qué… que haces?

Noel: (se aleja) ¡Lo siento! No queria intimidarte.

Applejack: ¿Cómo que intimidarme?

Noel: es que… -la mira de una manera un tanto apasionado- Eres muy linda, Applejack.

Applejack: (sonrojada) ¿Q… Que?

Noel: y… pues… tu… ¡Me gustas mucho! –Cierra sus ojos muy fuerte mientras se sonroja, Applejack quedó sorprendida- lo siento, no tenia que habertelo dicho.

Applejack se le acerca a Noel, le da un beso en la mejilla y este abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Noel mira a Applejack, quien ponia una mirada seductora, le toma la pezuña y ambos se van acercando mientras cierran sus ojos. Antes de que sucediese algo mas se escucha el sonido de un gallo, Applejack abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver que estaba besando su almohada.

Era todo un sueño. Desesperada fue corriendo al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fria, todo le pareció tan real, hasta aun podia sentir el beso. ¿Realmente Noel lo hubiera hecho? ¿Lo habria besado?, esas dudas rondaban en su cabeza mientras se relajaba. Queria creer que nada habia pasado, pero se sentia rara, su corazon latia mas de lo normal, no por la adrenalina, sino por algo mas, algo mucho mas…

Mas tarde.

Applejack desayunaba junto con AppleBloom y Big Macintosh, se veia algo nerviosa, cosa que notaron todos y la miraban raro.

AppleBloom: hermana, ¿Estas bien?

Applejack: ¿¡YO!? ¡Si! ¡Lo estoy! ¿Por qué no habria de estarlo?

AppleBloom: le pusiste mantequilla a tu cereal, y le pusiste leche al pan.

Big Macintosh: eyup.

Applejack: (mirando el desastre) oh, si, supongo que no lo note.

AppleBloom: ¿Te sucede algo?

Applejack: ¡No! Solo… desperté algo rara, es todo.

AppleBloom: creo que dormiste mal anoche.

Big Macintosh: eyup.

Applejack: si, puede ser eso.

AppleBloom: ¿Vas a poder con el trabajo?

Applejack: si, no hay problema, en tanto Big Macintosh me ayude…

AppleBloom: oh, no, Big Macintosh tiene que ir al pueblo a arreglar unas cosas que le pidieron.

Big Macintosh: eyup.

Applejack: oh, bueno, no importa, puedo hacerlo sola.

AppleBloom: (mirando el reloj) oh, debo darme prisa o llegare tarde a la escuela.

AppleBloom toma su mochila y se dirige a la puerta que, al abrirla, se sorprende al ver quien estaba afuera a punto golpear.

AppleBloom: (sonriendo) ¡Noel! –lo abraza-

Applejack: (nerviosa) ¿¡NOEL!?

Noel: hola AppleBloom, Applejack, hola Big Mac.

Big Macintosh: hola.

Applejack: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: vine a ayudarte en lo que necesitas.

Applejack: (mas nerviosa) ¿Qué?

Noel: ayudarte, ¿Recuerdas? Te pregunté el otro dia si necesitabas algo y me dijiste que viniese hoy a ayudarte.

Applejack: ah… -se rasca la nuca- No recuerdo muy bien.

AppleBloom: (lo suelta) disculpala, anoche durmio muy mal y se levantó rara.

Applejack: ¡AppleBloom!

AppleBloom: pero puedes ayudarla con el trabajo.

Applejack: ¡NO!, digo, no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo por mi misma.

AppleBloom: con el desastre que hiciste con tu desayuno dudo que lo hagas bien.

Applejack: ¡AppleBloom!

AppleBloom: en serio, necesitas de la ayuda de Noel.

Noel: ¿Y Big Macintosh?

Big Macintosh: nope, yo debo irme. –toma una caja de herramientas y sale-

AppleBloom: queda decidido, Noel te ayudará.

Noel: AppleBloom, hay que preguntarle a ella si esta de acuerdo, (mirandola) ¿Lo estas?

Applejack: am… ¿Por qué mejor no llevas a AppleBloom a la escuela y luego lo decido?

AppleBloom: (emocionada) ¿En serio? –mira a Noel- ¿Tu me llevarias?

Noel: (sonriendo) claro que si.

AppleBloom: (saltando de alegria) ¡Que bien!

AppleBloom salió primera mientras que Noel la seguia, Applejack sabia que vendria dentro de un rato a ayudarla, cosa que la puso en una situacion incomoda. Se sentia mas nerviosa al ver que Noel la ayudaria cuando habia tenido ese sueño, ¿Se volveria real aquello que sintio? para nada, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Mientras levantaba la mesa pudo ver que en una de las sillas habia un libro AppleBloom, "A lo mejor debio haberselo olvidado" pensaba mientras lo levantaba, "debo llevarselo" concluyó y fue a buscar a AppleBloom, rogaba que ya haya llegado a la escuela y asi no tendria que encontrarse con Noel.

Mientras, Noel caminaba junto con AppleBloom, ella se divertia mientras charlaba con el, lo mismo el, parecia que disfrutaba hablar con ella.

AppleBloom: veo algo… azul.

Noel: ¿El cielo?

AppleBloom: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Noel: es la intuición.

AppleBloom: de acuerdo, ahora te toca a ti.

Noel: bien, veo algo… verde.

AppleBloom: ¡El cesped!

Noel: no.

AppleBloom: ¡Los arbustos!

Noel: no.

AppleBloom: ¡Un franja de la crin de Rainbow Dash!

Noel: yo no veo a Rainbow por aquí.

AppleBloom: yo si, (bromeando) en mi imaginacion.

Noel: (riendo) eso no cuenta, tiene que estar aquí.

A lo lejos se encontraba Applejack, pudo ver que AppleBloom aun estaba con Noel, lo que la volvio mas nerviosa, pero aun asi tenia que acercarse para darle el libro. Noel tuvo ese sentido que le predecia el peligro, tomo a AppleBloom y la cubrió con sus alas. Applejack, aun de lejos, no entendia nada pero vio como algo rozo cerca de Noel y se estrello con un arbol. Noel sacó un poco sus alas para asegurarse que AppleBloom estaba bien, y lo estaba, luego ambos vieron aquello extraño que pasó cerca y estaba a su lado. Era como un objeto grande de plasma color verde y pegajoso.

AppleBloom: ¿Era eso lo que viste?

Noel: no, eso aparecio despues.

AppleBloom: ¿Es gelatina?

Noel: no, es slime. Y creo saber quien lanzó esto. –Se da vuelta y ve como se acerca una bestia nocturna- ¡Shady!

Shady: bravo, veo que aun no pierdes el toque, te felicito.

Noel: vete de aquí, Shady, no es el momento de pelear.

Shady: ¡Yo decidire cuando sera el momento! ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte conmigo?

Noel: no, hay niños inocentes. –AppleBloom se oculta detrás de Noel mientras que saca sus alas para preparse- Sal de aquí.

Shady: obligame.

Noel: te lo advierto.

Shady le lanza un rayo, Noel extiende mas sus alas y se cubre, cuando las aparta Shady estaba enfrente de el y le lanza otro rayo de sorpresa que lo manda a volar a unos centimetros de ahí. AppleBloom se quedaba inmovil en el suelo mientras que Shady se le acercaba. Un lazo atrapa el cuerno de Shady y la hace tirar al suelo.

Shady: ¿¡Quien hizo esto!?

Applejack: -con la cuerda en la boca- ¡Alejate de ella!

Shady: (levantandose) vaya, pero si es la vaquerita, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberias estar cultivando maiz?

Applejack: te lo digo en serio, no me conoces y no sabes lo ruda que soy.

Shady: ha, como si me diera miedo, yo puedo mas que tu. –hace fuerza para lanzarla con cuerda y todo, pero solo alcanza a moverla unos centimetros- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como es que no sales volando!?

Applejack: te dije que no me conocias, -hace fuerza y manda a volar a Shady- y soy muy ruda.

Shady: (levantandose) muy astuta, pero no pienses que solo con eso me detendras.

Shady le lanza un rayo, Applejack se cubre junto con AppleBloom, Noel aparece de la nada y las protege con el escudo de sus alas.

Applejack: (sorprendida) N… Noel.

Shady: ¡Hazte a un lado, mentecato!

Noel: ¡No! –le lanza un rayo que la deja muy malherida- Que conste que yo no queria.

Shady: (levantandose con dolor) veo que aun no cambias esa actitud. Me das pena.

Applejack: ¡Ven aquí y pelea como la guerrera que dices ser!

Shady: no, necesito tiempo para recuperarme. (desaparece)

Noel: -guarda sus alas y observa a Applejack y AppleBloom- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Applejack: si, gra…

AppleBloom: (interrumpe desesperada) ¡WOW! ¡Gracias de nuevo! Lo que hiciste fue espectacular.

Noel: (sonriendo) creo que si estas muy bien.

AppleBloom: Applejack, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Applejack: oh, vine a –recoge un objeto del suelo- traerte este libro, lo olvidaste en casa.

AppleBloom: -lo toma- gracias, supongo que no lo tome cuando puse mis cosas en la mochila.

Noel: que bueno que apareciste, detuviste a Shady antes que yo.

Applejack: (con el brazo en la nuca) si, jeje, que casualidades de la vida.

A AppleBloom se le cae una hoja en su nariz y le da una idea.

AppleBloom: ¿Eran las hojas?

Noel: (sonriendo) Adivinaste.

AppleBloom: (saltando de alegria) ¡Si! ¡Lo hice!

Noel: que bueno que adivinaste, ahora vamonos o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Mientras caminaban AppleBloom se divertia en el camino y Applejack y Noel hablaban.

Applejack: ¿Por qué aparecio Shady ahí?

Noel: creo que queria atacarme.

Applejack: ¿Con AppleBloom?

Noel: Shady no tiene limites, de vez en cuando prefiere hacer sus cosas sin planearlo.

Applejack: no se en que estabas pensando cuando fueron novios.

Noel: el amor, a veces es ciego.

Applejack: (bromeando) y tambien sordo y mudo.

Noel: (riendo) jaja, si.

Minutos despues ya habian llegado a la escuela, AppleBloom se despidió de ellos.

Applejack: bueno, supongo que eso es todo, puedes seguir con tus cosas.

Noel: no tan rapido, aun tenemos una charla pendiente.

Applejack: (nerviosa) ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: a que debo ayudarte en algo.

Applejack: no… es necesario, yo puedo sola.

Noel: vamos, puedo hacer lo que necesites, aunque sea algo minino. Ademas AppleBloom dijo que te sentias algo rara.

Applejack: ¡No es cierto! Estoy perfectamente bien.

Noel: yo no diria eso, por como te vi esta mañana tenias un aspecto un tanto raro, estabas como nerviosa y asustada.

Applejack: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es otra de tus habilidades de bestia nocturna?

Noel: no, no es tan dificil adivinar, con solo ver a alguien te das cuenta de cómo se siente.

Applejack: (exhalando) esta bien, me atrapaste, no estoy muy bien que digamos. Se supone que soy el elemento de la honestidad y he mentido, lo siento.

Noel: no te lamentes, si te pasa algo solo dilo, pero si es algo muy personal que no quieras hablar de eso entonces no me lo digas.

Applejack: esta bien, gracias por el dato.

Noel: ahora que mas o menos hemos aclarado esto, ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Applejack: puede que si.

Applejack camino junto con Noel a la granja, el la ayudaba a recoger las manzanas mientras tiraba del carro. Ahora se la veia mas tranquila, hasta se divertia con el charlando.

Applejack: gracias por ayudarme, Noel.

Noel: no hay problema, Applejack, veo que ya estas algo mejor.

Applejack: si, no se porque me alteraba tanto si nisiquiera era nada real.

Noel: ¿Osea que lo que te preocupaba era tan solo un sueño o una pesadilla?

Applejack: am… aun no estoy del todo segura, pero te garantizo que nada era real.

En un momento mientras Applejack recogia las manzanas una se le cayo y al agacharse nota que Noel estaba a su lado tratando de inclinarse tambien a recogerla, eso hace que se asuste y se aleje a unos metros. Noel la mira un tanto confundido.

Noel: ¿Qué te pasa?

Applejack: (respirando a cada rato) ¡Tu! ¡Manzana! ¡Tomarla! ¡Me! ¡Hacer! ¡Entonces!

Noel: (mas confundido) esperate, esperate. No entendi nada de lo que dijiste.

Applejack: (sonrojada) ¡Te juro que yo no quise! ¡Tu me obligaste!

Noel: ¿Te obligue a que?

Applejack: (reacciona) ¿Qué?

Noel: ¿A que te obligue?

Applejack: ¿De que hablas?

Noel: estuviste diciendo que yo te obligue a algo.

Applejack: oh… lo siento, debe ser el estrés.

Noel: ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

Applejack: ¡No! Solo… terminemos con esto, nos queda muy poco.

El resto del dia Applejack seguia recolectando las manzanas pero se mantenia alejada lo mas que podia de Noel, cosa que el mismo notó. Al terminar se despidieron, ella le agradecio por el trabajo y el sonriendo le dijo que de nada, luego se marcho.

Applejack se sentia mas rara que antes, la escena que tuvo en sus sueños se habia vuelto realidad, o una pequeña parte. ¿Habia sido una señal lo que ocurrió?, no estaba segura, pero conocia a alguien que tal vez podia ayudarla.

Corrio por varios minutos pero al fin llego a su destino, el interior del bosque Everfree, en busca de la individuo que podria ayudarla, o al menos decirle que le pasaba.

Applejack: (entrando a la casa) Zecora…

Zecora: hola Applejack, un gusto de nuevo en saludarte, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Applejack: escucha, algo… Muy raro me esta pasando.

Zecora: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Applejack: es algo complicado, pero…

Zecora: -le da un tazón de madera con una extraña sustancia- bebe esto y sientate, te liberara mucho.

Applejack le hace caso, se sienta y acto seguido se bebe aquella sustancia, tenia un sabor un tanto raro pero igual se la tragó.

Zecora: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Applejack: tuve un sueño donde… bueno, estaba con Noel y… pues, el y yo… nos besabamos.

Zecora: ¿Y cual es el problema con eso? No parece un chico muy opreso ¿Tienes algun problema con el?

Applejack: pues… no exactamente.

Zecora: ¿Entonces por que estas tan alterada? ¿El te pone muy irritada?

Applejack: ¡No! Noel es un gran chico, el mejor que he conocido. Es muy amable, simpatico, tierno, gracioso. Pero…

Zecora: ¿Tu lo amas?

Applejack: (mirando a otro lado) no lo se…

Zecora: ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien mas lo ame?

Applejack: ¡No lo se! Ni siquiera se si es amor, fue solo un sueño.

Zecora: pero fue tan real que es posible que te pueda hayar.

Applejack: si, bueno, la verdad es que no lo se. No estoy segura si fue una señal.

Zecora: ¿Solias sentir algo antes? ¿Alguna cosa que ni te enteraste?

Applejack recordó aquella vez que Noel la habia ayudado en la granja, cuando se cayeron en el lodo, y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

Applejack: puede ser…

Zecora: no te preocupes, si hay algun espacio que el ocupe lo sabras antes de que lo puedas mencionar.

Applejack: (confundida) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zecora: date un tiempo. Aun no estas segura de lo que sientes. Pero tal vez algo encuentres.

Applejack: ¿Qué significa eso?

Zecora: lo averiguaras por ti misma, ahora vete, la noche esta muy subida.

Applejack se fue de la casa de zecora con muchas dudas, sobretodo lo ultimo que la dejó pensando. "Aun no estas segura de lo que sientes. Pero tal vez algo encuentres" era lo que sonaba en cabeza.

Cada paso que daba de vuelta a casa se hacia inminente, estar en medio del bosque Everfree no le parecia una buena idea, pero tampoco se imaginó que la noche caeria tan pronto.

Cuando dio un paso mas causó que cayera en un pozo que estaba camuflado con el suelo. Desde afuera se escucha una risa malevola, Applejack voltea algo furiosa mientras alguien se asomaba a verla.

Applejack: ¡Shady!

Shady: Que gusto verte de nuevo, vaquerita.

Applejack: (levantandose) ¿Tu hiciste esto?

Shady: si, queria vengarme por lo que me hiciste.

Applejack: ¡Sacame de aquí o ya veras!

Shady: ja, ¿En serio crees que le haria caso a una vaquerita como tu?

Applejack: ¿Y que planeas hacer? ¿Me dejaras aquí todo el dia? Eso no te servirá de nada, alguien vendrá por mi.

Shady: no, quedarte atrapada ahí es tan solo la primera parte, lo otro lo tengo bien planeado. –le lanza unos rayos pero Applejack los fue esquivando y saltando cada parte del pozo para salir- ¡Quedate quieta!

En el ultimo instante Shady le lanza un rayo potente, Applejack cierra sus ojos y logra esquivarlo casi rozandolo y en un salto doble le da una patada a Shady, logrando salir.

Shady: (adolorida) ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?

Applejack: (mirandola) ¿En verdad creiste que eso me detendria?

Shady: ah, veo que la vaquerita no esta de buenas.

Applejack: te lo estoy advirtiendo, Shady, mejor vete si no quieres mas problemas.

Shady: por favor, ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacerme? Mis poderes aumentan mas cuando estoy en la noche. ¿Tu que sabes hacer sin un pequeño lazo?

Applejack: tengo mas fuerza y destreza que he ganado con mucho trabajo duro.

Shady: ¿Ah si? ¿Acaso Noel te contó todas las cosas que nos hacian hacer a los potrillos convertidos en bestias para poder ser parte de ese grupo?

Applejack: pues… no exactamente.

Shady: cada dia era una tortura, mas con el tiempo, a medida que pasaba y nos haciamos mas grandes nos ponian pruebas mas dificiles pero nos adaptabamos. Yo sufria mucho, pero Noel… -con una mirada ilusionada- El me hacia sentir tan viva…

Applejack: ¿Aun lo amas?

Shady: (reacciona) ¡Callate! –le lanza un extraño objeto pegajoso verde que la hace quedar su cuerpo atrapado, solo con la cabeza afuera, y sin poder moverse-

Applejack: -disgustada y sin poder salir- ¡Que asco! ¿Qué es esto?

Shady: Slime, un plasma semi-transparente pegajoso que deja atrapado al que esté dentro.

Applejack: (luchando asqueada) ¡Ugh!, ¿Y como salgo de esta?

Shady: ese es la mejor parte, no podras salir. –su cuerno se ilumina- ¡Despidete vaquerita!

Applejack cerró con sus ojos del miedo, el cuerno de Shady libero el rayo y este choco con algo antes de tocarla, ella abrio sus ojos y vio a Noel en frente con sus alas iluminadas y protegiendola.

Applejack: No… ¡Noel!

Shady: (enojada) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: -bajando las alas- protegiendo a mis amigos.

Shady: ¿Amigos? ¡Nosotros eramos amigos! –le lanzo otro rayo mas fuerte pero Noel vuelve a hacer escudo-

Noel: -bajando las alas- ¡Eramos! ¡Y mucho mas que eso! Pero tu obvia obsesion por convertirte en la mejor te cego por completo.

Shady: (furiosa) ¡CALLATE!

Los ojos de Shady se tornan completamente de blanco y libera un rayo de sorpresa que tira a Noel lejos mientras Applejack grita, su pelo comenzó a ondear mas y todo a su alrededor, comenzaba a calentarse. Los arboles ahí cerca se estaban incendiando, el suelo comenzaba a hacerse lava, Applejack se movia para tratar de salir pero aun estaba atrapada en el slime.

Noel se levantaba algo adolorido, Shady se le acercaba sin cambiar sus ojos y por su cara lucia muy furiosa, tanto que comenzó a hablarle en una voz mas profunda.

Shady: (con voz profunda) ¡Esta fue tu ultima vez!

Noel: Shady, detente, no tienes idea de lo que haces.

Shady: ¡Lo se perfectamente! –da una pisada fuerte y una grieta de fuego llega hasta Noel, haciendo que se queme una parte de su pierna, pero se regenera rapido-

Noel: Shady, estas en el modo Inferno, si no te controlas haras quemar todo a tu paso.

Shady: ¡No me importa! ¡No pienso dejarte con vida! –extiende sus brazos y Noel empieza a levitar, luego siente que le estaban apretando el cuello- ¡Despidete!

Shady usaba su magia para estrangular a Noel, Applejack gritaba desesperada mientras se movia de todas las formas para salir. En un momento, a Shady le disparan un rayo que hace que termine con su magia y Noel se libere. Detrás de ella se encontraba Kenstroy, quien lo miro muy furiosa y sin perder la mirada.

Shady: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS DEL MISMO BANDO!

Kenstroy: Shady, detente, estas usando ese modo en vano, un poco mas y tu misma podrias ser destruida.

Shady miro a Kenstroy por unos segundos y su mirada cambio a una mas comprensible. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, todo el fuego alrededor se disipó al instante.

Kenstroy: hay que irnos, el jefe sabe lo que hiciste, y si te quedas mas aquí estará mas furioso que antes.

Kenstroy usa su magia y hace aparecer un portal, luego los dos se dirigen a el, pero Shady volteó unos segundos y miro a Noel como diciendole "voy a volver". Despues de que se fueron Noel se acercó para ayudar a Applejack.

Noel: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Applejack: he estado en peores condiciones. ¿Podrias sacarme de aquí antes de que enloquezca?

Noel: de acuerdo, pero quedate quieta. –mientras Applejack obedecia Noel libero un aliento que ademas de ser frio tambien logró que el slime se congelase por completo y con un pequeño golpe se destruyó en miles de partes, dejando a Applejack libre- Listo.

Applejack: (asombrada) ¿Cómo…?

Noel: el slime es como una goma, si se enfria a una temperatura muy baja se rompe facilmente.

Applejack: oh, es bueno saberlo, ¿Pero como…?

Noel: aliento de hielo, tambien lo tengo pero no lo uso.

Applejack: tienes tantas cosas que no sabemos. Por otro lado, ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Noel: me encontre a AppleBloom, me dijo que no estabas en casa, luego de comprobarlo la calme un poco para que no se asustara y le dije que te iria a buscar. No sabia a donde te habias ido, busque por todos lados y mientras se acercaba la noche temia lo peor. Finalmente fue mi sentido que me mostro una vision donde Shady te atacaba y pude identificar el lugar inmediatamente.

Applejack: oh, que bueno.

Noel: (mirando el cielo) será mejor que nos vayamos, no confio mucho en esta noche y es posible que manden mas bestias.

Applejack: si tan solo recordara el camino…

Noel: no es necesario.

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir? –Noel hace brillar su cuerno y se teletransportan rapidamente a la granja, ella estaba algo mareada- ¡Avisame la proxima vez que hagas eso!

Noel: tranquila, menos mal que no saliste quemada.

Applejack: (mirandolo) gracias por salvarme.

Noel: de nada, ahora, ¿Qué hacias en el bosque Everfree?

Applejack: fui a casa de Zecora a… ¡Hablarle de unas cosas!

Noel: de acuerdo… En ese caso esta todo bien. –Applejack lo abraza, el queda desorientado- Applejack, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Applejack: (reacciona y lo suelta) ¡Lo siento! Solo… Estaba algo estresada por lo que paso y… como me salvaste… no se…

Noel: (sonriendo) no hay cuidado, ahora debes ir adentro, tus hermanos te estan esperando. (se da vuelta) buenas noches, Applejack.

Noel se marchaba, Applejack lo veia irse mientras que se abrazaba asi misma diciendo "buenas noches, Noel".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

continuará...

Bueno, lamento el tiempo que hace que no publico nada, tuve ciertos problemas pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Este capitulo quizas se les haya hecho raro pero lo usaré para acontecimientos futuros.  
Por cierto, debido a que avanzo poco con los capitulos se reducirá la publicaión del fic, cuando ya mas o menos pueda adelantar algunos lo publicaré mas seguido.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	11. Capitulo 11: El Trio Terrible

Capitulo 11: El Trio Terrible

Twilight: ¿Asi que Shady se aparecio ayer mientras ayudabas a Applejack?

Noel: si, y lo peor es que trato de atacarme mientras estaba con AppleBloom.

Twilight: Esa chica no sabe cuando parar.

Noel: si, menos mal que Kenstroy la detuvo.

Twilight: (soprendida) ¿Kenstroy la detuvo? ¿A una de su propio bando?

Noel: si, es que el y yo somos los unicos que soliamos calmarla cuando se enojaba de ese modo. No la atacó, pero si lo hubiera hecho tendria serios problemas.

Twilight: y eso del modo inferno, ¿Tu tambien lo tienes?

Noel: por desgracia si, si me enojo al maximo como ella podria destruir todo a mi paso.

Twilight: pero… ¿Y si lo tienes junto con la otra transformacion?

Noel: (haciendo pausa) es mejor no saberlo. Continuemos con tu entrenamiento, ¿Si?

Twilight: (sonriendo) de acuerdo.

A lo lejos de ahí se encontraba Shady espiandolos, alguien se le acercaba y al sentir sus pasos lo taclea y prepara su magia, pero al verlo con claridad se detiene.

Shady: ¡Kenstroy!

Kenstroy: que gusto verte de nuevo, compañera.

Shady: (mirando a otro lado) no soy tu compañera.

Kenstroy: (levantandose) pero soliamos ser compañeros, ¿No?

Shady: (mirandolo) ¡Eso ya paso! Ahora cada quien esta por su cuenta.

Kenstroy: por favor, podemos volver a serlo aunque ya no este con nosotros Noel.

Shady: (enojada) ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia!

Kenstroy: ¡Hey, no te alteres! Se que aun lo odias porque te dejo…

Shady: -le lanza un rayo pero lo esquiva- ¡Yo lo deje! ¡Que te quede claro! El pudo haberse ido conmigo pero decidio quedarse como el vil cobarde que es.

Kenstroy: ha, para ti es facil decirlo, crees que el tomo la peor decision de todas, ¿Y que hay de ti?

Shady: ¡Yo me fui porque queria ser la mejor!

Kenstroy: siempre lo fuiste, y admito que te has vuelto mas fuerte, pero tambien perdiste algo muy importante.

Shady: (hace pausa y se enoja) ¡Tu tambien te fuiste! ¡Pudiste venir conmigo!

Kenstroy: claro, pero tome otra ruta, no queria convertirme en alguien como tu.

Shady: ¿Osea que te molesta como soy?

Kenstroy: no, solo me molesta en lo que te has convertido.

Shady: ¡No vas a lograr nada con esta charla!

Kenstroy: solo trato de hacerte entender lo que podemos lograr juntos nuevamente.

Shady: ¿Juntos nuevamente? Ha, eramos equipo que se disolvio, ya solo quedamos pocos.

Kenstroy: bueno, descontandolo a el aun tenemos a…

En ese momento una extraña silueta pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, como una rafaga de viento, cosa que notaran y gritaron "¿Qué fue eso?". En el mismo pueblo se empezaban a escuchar unos zumbidos que empezaban a hacerse mas grandes y ruidosos, nadie sabia de donde provenian. La mayoria tapaban sus odios u otros entraban a sus casas.

Twilight y Noel seguian entrenando hasta que se captaron del zumbido, es mas, sentian que se acercaba hacia ellos. Noel se quedo algo atonito, creyó saber quien lo producia. Usando su magia pudo ver como una silueta no reconocible se acercaba a toda velocidad. "Oh no" fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras la silueta se detuvo a medio metro de el. Era una bestia nocturna, un poco mas pequeño que Noel, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban algo separadas, sonreia de una manera muy loca y con su lengua afuera.

Noel: ¡Eddhum!

Eddhum: ¡Noel! Que gusto volver a verte… he he… Dark Syde me dio esta nueva habilidad, ¡Ahora puedo salir de dia! ¿No es fabuloso?... he he.

Twilight: ¿Quién es el?

Noel: Eddhum, un antiguo compañero, haciamos equipo junto con Shady y Kenstroy.

Eddhum: ¡Si! He he… Que lastima que me tuvieron en cautiverio… he he… ¡Pero ya soy libre!

Noel: Eddhum...

Eddum: ¡No seas tan caballerico! He he… dime Ed, como en los viejos tiempos… he he.

Noel: bueno, Ed, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eddum: ¿Qué hago aquí? Hmm… ¡A si! He he… Dark Syde me dio una mison ¡Mi primera mision solo! He he…

Noel: ¿Y cual era esa mision?

Eddum: algo sobre… ¿Divertirte? No, ¿Convertire? No, ¿Deshacerte? Casi…

Noel: ¿Destruirme?

Eddhum: ¡Si! ¡Eso! He he…

Noel: Ed, no tienes porque hacerlo, aun tienes una vida por delante.

Eddhum: lo se, he he… Es que Dark Syde me dijo que me convertiria en un general si lograba destruirte… he he… Asi que quiero lograrlo.

Noel: Ed, no quiero pelear contigo.

Eddhum: yo tampoco, he he… Pero alguien tiene que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando… he he… Tu mismo me lo dijiste… he he.

Twilight: Ed, no lo hagas, no tiene sentido que pelees solo por algo que te dijo Dark Syde.

Eddhum: ¡Pero quiero demostrar que soy el mejor! He he… Por algo soy uno de los mas peligrosos… he he.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que 'Peligroso'? ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes llegar a hacer?

Eddhum: ¡Esto! –empieza a mover su cuerpo y libera un zumbido tan fuerte que a Twilight y Noel les empieza a doler los oidos, luego corre a su alrededor y hace un tornado que los tira a unos metros de ahí- he he…

Noel: -se levanta y ayuda a Twilight a levantarse- ¿Tenias que preguntarle?

Twilight: perdon, no sabia que una bestia como el podia llegar a hacer eso.

Noel: eso es apenas una pequeña demostracion, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de llegar a hacer.

Eddhum: vamos, Noel, aun tengo mas… he he.

Noel: (en posicion de ataque) entonces lo espero.

Eddhum movio su cuerpo y libero nuevamente el zumbido, solo que esta vez provoco un terremoto que hizo que Noel quedara cubierto de rocas. Twilight gritó y trató de ayudarlo, pero alguien le lanzó un rayo que la inmovilizó, le basto con mirar al cielo y ver como bajaban dos bestias nocturnas que conocia, pero una de ellas estaba haciendo un hechizo.

Twilight: ¡Shady!

Shady: que gusto verte de nuevo, Sparkle.

Twilight: (intentando moverse) ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Shady: es un pequeño hechizo de inmovilizacion, solo te podras mover si… ¡Yo lo deseo!

Kenstroy: -a un lado de Twilight- claro que… eso nos da tiempo para conocernos un poco mas. –la mira de una manera picara pero ella pone una cara disgustada-

Shady: (enojada) ¡Dejate de majaderias!

Kenstroy: (alejandose) deh, nuncas dejas que me divierta.

Shady: excelente trabajo, Ed, sabiamos que estabas descerebrado, pero no que podias manejar una mision tu solo.

Kenstroy: -lo toma y le talla la cabeza- ¡Si! ¡Bien hecho amigo!

Eddhum: ¡Si! ¿Eso significa que volveremos a ser equipo?

Kenstroy: Ed, esa parte…

Shady: esa parte esta inconclusa. Nos separamos hace años, cada quien va por su lado ahora.

Kenstroy: ademas eliminaste a Noel.

De repente empieza a producirse otro temblor, las rocas comienzan a moverse, un destello de luz las quita y de entre todo eso logra salir Noel, algo herido pero dispuesto a pelear.

Eddhum: bueno, casi… he he.

Noel: vayanse ahora mismo y dejen a Twilight en paz.

Shady: ha, por favor, ¿Crees que te hariamos caso a ti?

Kenstroy: mas bien tu deberias hacernos caso a nosotros. Somo tres contra uno.

Eddhum: ¡Si! He he.

Noel: entonces no tengo opcion. (en posicion de ataque) Tendre que enfrentarmelos.

Twilight: ¡No! Noel, no lo hagas. Tienen magia mas avanzada, te haras mucho daño. Tienes que irte rapido.

Noel: no, mi mision es protegerte. No te dejare sola aquí, ni menos con ellos.

Shady: oh, que lindo momento, es una pena que tenga que… ¡Arruinarlo!

Shady le lanza un rayo, Noel lo esquiva y se acerca a gran velocidad hacia ella. Kenstroy se le aparece en frente y le da un golpe mortal que lo deja inconsiente.

Twilight: ¡NO!

Shady: buen trabajo, Kenstroy.

Kenstroy: todavia no pierdo el toque.

Shady: ahora, (levita a Twilight) hay que pensar que haremos con ella.

Eddhum: ¡Liberala en el interior del volcan! O ¡Dasela a los hounds! O ¡Conviertela en una roca! He he…

Shady mira a Twilight unos segundos, se notaba asustada, y enseguida puso una mirada malevola, lo que la asustó mas.

Shady: no, tengo una mejor solucion.

Shady comenzó a levitar cada vez mas a Twilight y moverla de un lado a otro. Noel empezaba a despertarse, vio lo que Shady estaba haciendo, enseguida la empujó junto con Kenstroy, Eddhum trató de detenerlo pero se teletransportó. Twilight empezaba a caer, ya que nadie estaba haciendo el hechizo. A metros de caer Noel apareció y la atrapó, sonrió al salvarse. Shady y Kenstroy se levantaban y al ver a Noel en el cielo le lanzaban rayos, empezó a volar y desapareció de ahí. Shady trató de lanzarle una esfera de energia pero no le funcionaba, no entendio bien a la primera pero luego comprendió.

Lejos de ahí, Noel aterrizaba junto conTwilight, quien seguia paralizada. El se concentró y le lanzó un rayo que la volvió a la normalidad.

Twilight: (moviendose) uf, gracias, se siente bien moverse de nuevo.

Noel: no hay de que.

Twilight: crei que no podias hacer ese tipo de hechizos.

Noel: no, pero tengo una habilidad comun. Absorber.

Twilight: ¿Cómo lo que hiciste con Millo?

Noel: exacto, cuando absorbo el poder o magia de alguien ya tengo su mismo poder o puedo hacer sus mismos hechizos. Pero solo me dura por tiempo limitado y depende cuanto poder haya absorbido.

Twilight: espera, ¿Cuándo me tocaste a mi me abosrbiste…?

Noel: no, tranquila, no te absorbí nada de ti.

Twilight: oh, que alivio.

Noel: ahora mejor vamonos antes de que ellos vengan de nuevo.

Twilight: ah, por cierto, gracias por salvarme.

Noel: soy tu amigo y protector, para eso estoy.

Twilight: lo se, pero atacar con sujetos peligrosos como ellos es algo muy arriesgado. Ni siquiera tenias un plan.

Noel: no, pero para salvarte hago varias cosas sin pensar. Quiero que estes a salvo.

Twilight: (sonriendo) Noel…

Noel: vamonos.

Mientras tanto.

Shady: (golpeando una roca) ¡No puedo creer que se hayan escapado!

Kenstroy: ¡Dah, calmate! Regresaron al pueblo, es bastate obvio eso.

Shady: ¿¡Como es posible que los hayas dejado escapar!?

Kesntroy: ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Tu nisiquiera hiciste algo para evitar que Noel se fuera.

Shady: ¡Me absorbio, mentecato! Aun tiene esa maldita habilidad.

Kenstroy: ¿Qué? Es imposible.

Shady: ¡Pues por lo visto no! Dark Syde no le quitó todo tal cual dijo.

Kenstroy: (haciendo seña) ¡Shhhh! Guarda silencio. No debemos llamarlo asi.

Eddhum: si, es cierto, una vez…

Shady: ¡Callate!

Eddhum: lo siento… he he.

Kenstroy: puede que este ahora mismo esperandonos y nos dará un castigo.

Shady: olvida el castigo, palurdo, tengo un plan mejor.

Kenstroy: ¿Tienes un plan justo ahora?

Shady: asi es, pero voy a necesitar de su ayuda.

Eddhum: ¿Eso significa que somos equipo de nuevo?

Kenstroy: ahora te escuchas como la antigua Shady.

Shady: silencio, este es el plan…

Mas tarde.

Twilight: gracias por el helado, Noel, me relajó un poco.

Noel: no hay de que. Pensé que querias algo para despejarte un poco, ademas el azucar reduce el nivel de shock.

Twilight: entonces… Pinkie debe ser inmune a los shock.

Noel: (riendo) ¡Twilight!

Twilight: (sonriendo) ¡Te hice reir!

Noel: no es cierto.

Twilight: no lo niegues, te vi perfectamente.

Noel: esta bien, me atrapaste.

Twilight: (sonriendo) es la primera sonrisa que te saco del dia.

Noel: (sonriendo) si, no se como lo haces.

Twilight: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me haces feliz, quiero hacerte feliz.

Applejack: (llegando) ¡Hola, compañeros! ¿Escucharon ese gran zumbido de hace horas?

Twilight: ¿Qué si lo escuchamos? No solo lo escuchamos, sino que ademas estuvo frente a nosotros.

Applejack: ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: ese zumbido era de una bestia nocturna.

Applejack: oh no.

Twilight: ¿Y a que no adivinas que? Esa bestia nocturna era un antiguo amigo de Noel

Applejack: ¿Qué?

Twilight: y esta desquiciado.

Noel: y mucho.

Applejack: ¿Y que les hizo?

Noel: quizo atacarme, Twilight trató de ayudarme pero Shady y Kenstroy aparecieron y la tenian imovilizada.

Applejack: no puede ser.

Twilight: afortunadamente Noel me salvó.

Applejack: a eso le llamo yo un buen guardian.

Twilight: si, tengo al mejor.

Noel: no hay que alegrarse, conozco a Shady y lo que hice la debió enfurecer tanto que se puso a planear alguna nueva estrategia para vengarse.

Applejack: pfff, relajate compañero, no creo que esa chica se vuelva a aparecer por aquí, al menos ahora.

Noel: ¿En serio lo crees? En un rato será de noche, los poderes de ella aumentan durante la noche.

Twilight: hay que estar preparados para eso.

Al rato, ya era de noche, Applejack les habia advertido de las demas ponis, Twilight estaba en su casa junto con Noel haciendo guardia en la entrada.

Twilight: Noel, deja de estar asi, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Noel: debo hacerlo, en cualquier momento puede suceder cualquier cosa.

Twilight: no te preocupes, mis amigas tambien estaran aquí.

Noel: se supone que yo soy el que te tiene que proteger.

Twilight: no te lo discuto, pero aun sigues siendo mi amigo.

Noel: y nunca dejaria de serlo.

Twilight: entiendo…

Se empezaba a escuchar un zumbido, el mismo de hace varias horas. Era una clara señal, Eddhum se acercaba. Noel se puso en posicion de defensa. El sonido se acercaba cada vez mas y mas. Eddhum se detuvo a medio metro de Noel, quien este lo miró de forma desafiante.

Noel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eddhum: vine a hacer las pases.

Noel: no te creo nada.

Eddhum: ¡Es verdad! ¡Me descubriste! He he… mira, podemos arreglarlo de una manera sencilla. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al valle de las tinieblas y nos evitamos los problemas?

Noel: no pienso volver a aquel lugar del que Dark Syde me desterró.

Eddhum: bueno, no tengo opcion… he he. Preparate.

De la nada salieron Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Se pusieron al frente de el como desafiandolo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ibas a hacer algo?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! ¡Miren! ¡Sus ojos lo hacen ver muy divertido!

Eddhum: gracias… he he.

Rarity: olvida eso, Pinkie, esa bestia puede ser peligrosa a pesar de su aspecto.

Eddhum: ¡Asi es! He he… ¡Soy muy peligroso!

Rainbow Dash: (acercandosele) ¿Ah si? ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes llegar a hacer?

Twilight y Noel: ¡NOOOO…!

Eddhum: esto… -se concentra y empieza a liberar un aire extraño de su boca, estos toman forman y se convierten en unos pequeños fantasmas con tentaculos, sus miradas eran raras-

Noel: ¿¡POR QUE TENIAS QUE PREGUNTARLE!?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ha! Por favor, ¿En serio creen que estas pequeñas cosas asustan?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! –se acerca a una- ¡Se ven muy adorables!

Noel: (disimulando) Rainbow, hagas lo que hagas no vayas a…

Rainbow Dash: (sin prestar atencion) ¿Cómo se supone que este monton de nubes pueden hacernos daño?

Noel: -choca la pezuña con su cara- Lo arruino.

Eddhum: acabas de cometer un gran error… He he.

Los pequeños fantasmas cambiaron la expresion de su cara a una de un aspecto mas malefico, hasta Rainbow se asustó. De la nada les lanzaron una especie de bombas de lodo, las ponis las equivaban como podian. Noel las ayudaba e hizo un campo de fuerza alrededor mientras los demas seguian lanzan bombas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿¡Como hicieron eso!?

Noel: son Ghoasters.

Pinkie Pie: ¡OH NO! ¡Ghoasters no! ¿¡POR QUE!?

Applejack: no tienes ni idea de que es eso, ¿Verdad?

Pinkie Pie: la verdad no.

Fluttershy: ¿Y que son?

Noel: fantasmas, o mas bien criaturas, solo Eddhum las puede invocar. Es una de sus habilidades especiales.

Twilight: ¿Y que son capaces de hacer?

Noel: destruir, tienen miles de habilidades y estrategias que son incontrolables. Ahora nos estan lanzando bombas de lodo. Pero en un rato… Puede que lava.

Todas: (asustadas) ¿Lava?

Noel: o acido…

Todas: (mas asustadas) ¿¡ACIDO!?

Noel: es tan solo una pequeña parte.

Applejack: ¿Y como se detienen?

Noel: son peligrosos pero tambien debiles, unos pequeños golpes y desaparecen.

Rainbow Dash: (golpeandose los cascos) ¡Eso dejamelo a mi!

Fluttershy: (la detiene) ¡Alto Rainbow! Estamos rodeadas, si salimos nos pueden… lastimar.

Twilight: ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar con ese escudo?

Noel: el tiempo que sea necesario

Una esfera sombra sale disparada de la nada y rompe por completo el escudo. "¿Pero que…?" decia Noel confundido. Los Ghoasters empiezan a acercarse a las ponis, ellan comienzan a luchar para quitarselos de encima.

Mientras Twilight lanzaba rayos alguien le lanza uno y la paraliza nuevamente, Noel se percata de esto. Intenta ayudarla pero alguien le lanza una esfera electrica que ademas de electrocutarlo lo deja gravemente herido. Las ponis tratan de ayudarlo pero los Ghoasters las rodean por completo.

Shady y Kenstroy aparecian de la nada y se acercaban a Twilight, ella los miraba con odio.

Shady: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Sparkle? –ella solo murmura unas palabras de odio- Si, eso pensé.

Kenstroy: tranquila, cuando todo esto termine estaras en mejores condiciones. Tal vez en una cena, conmigo. –sonrie pero ella pone cara de disgusto-

Shady: ¡Dejate de necedades! Estamos en un plan sumamente importante.

Noel: -trata de levantarse- ¿Qué…? ¿Us… tedes?

Shady: asi es, Noel, planeamos esto como equipo.

Kenstroy: solo que esta vez sin ti.

Eddhum: ¡Si! He he…

Applejack: ¡Son unos tramposos!

Shady: ¿Acaso creiste que nos engañarias? ¿Creiste que no notariamos que estarias en compañía? Teniamos que usar un señuelo para darnos cuenta quien estaba y quien no.

Eddhum: ¡Yo soy el señuelo! He he…

Shady: ahora (mira a Twilight) nos encargaremos de ti.

Kesntroy: ¿Puedo llevarla a cenar primero? Me pondré mi mejor traje. –lo mira enojada-

Shady: ¡Una palabra mas de eso y te vacio la cabellera!

Kenstroy: ¡No! –tocandose el pelo- Amo demasiado mi cabello. –se mira en un espejo- Y me seria muy dificil desprenderme de el.

Shady: ¡Entonces ayudame con esto!

Las ponis se desesperaban al no poder hacer nada, Applejack le gritaba a Noel para que la salvara.

Applejack: ¡Noel! ¡Levantante! –un Ghoaster se le acerca-

Rarity: ¡No te quedes ahí, cariño! ¡Nuestra amiga nos necesita!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Animo! ¡Levantate!

Rainbow Dash: ¡No seas debilucho! ¡Demuestra algo de coraje!

Fluttershy: ¡Ponte de pie ahora! Digo, si puedes.

Todas esas palabras hicieron que Noel lograra levantarse del todo y aunque estaba herido no queria permitir que se llevasen a Twilight.

Noel: ¡Shady! ¡Kenstroy! –Los dos voltean- Esto aun no termina.

Twilight: ¡Noel! ¡No!

Shady: ¿Piensas enfrentarte a nosotros dos?

Eddhum: (a un lado) ¡Treeees!

Shady: lo siento Ed, pero esta pelea es entre nosotros dos. Tu ve y vigila que los Ghoasters se encarguen de las ponis.

Eddhum: ¡De acuerdo! He he… (se acerca a sus criaturas)

Kenstroy: ¿Piensas atacarnos despues que te atacamos? Estas poniendo una pezuña en tu tumba.

Noel: todavia me queda un respiro.

Shady: bien. (en posicion de ataque) ¡Tu lo pediste! –va a toda velocidad y lo embiste de una forma que lo manda a volar a chocarse con un arbol-

Las mane 6: ¡No!

Shady: (sonriendo maleficamente) ¿Ya te rindes?

Noel: (tratando de levantarse) A…ún… no… termino.

Kenstroy viene a la misma velocidad que Shady y lo embiste de la misma manera.

Kenstroy: esto es tan facil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oye! ¡Los bebes necesitan de sus dulces! –un ghoasters se le acerca de mala manera y ella se calla-

Twilight: Noel, tu y las demas deben irse.

Applejack: pero Twilight, ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Twilight: yo estaré bien. Cuando salgan avisenle a la Princesa Celestia, ella las ayudara a encontrarme.

Shady: ¡Si es que te encuentran! (se rie diabolicamente)

Rarity: cariño, no podemos dejarte aquí, ni mucho menos que te hagan daño.

Twilight: me quieren a mi, no a ustedes. (triste) No quiero que les hagan mas daño.

Ese tono de tristeza le llegó a lo mas profundo a Noel. Empezó a levantarse. Shady lo miraba como decidida a atacarlo, le lanzó un rayo pero apenas con tocarlo rebotó en el y regresó, recibiendo ella el daño. Kenstroy miró algo confundido, lanzó tambien un rayo y pasó lo mismo. Las ponis miraban con asombro, Twilight mas que nada podia notar una energia color dorada que fluia del cuerpo de Noel. Eddhum mandó a sus criaturas a atacarlo. Cuando lo rodearon abrió sus ojos, los tenia de color blanco, enseguida se concentró y liberó un destello que deslumbraba por completo. Luego se incrementó y una bomba de luz se desató en ese lugar. Las ponis se tapaban los ojos, los Ghoasters empezan a explotar, Shady, Kenstroy y Eddhum hicieron un escudo para protegerse de esa energia de luz, pero comenzaba a romperse.

Pasados unos segundos la bomba de luz terminó, las ponis ya podian ver como todo estaba normal. Los ghoasters se habian desvanecido, Twilight podia moverse tranquilamente, no se encontraban rastros de Shady, Kenstroy o Eddhum, pero no prestaron demasiada importancia.

Observaron a Noel, quien comenzaba a caer rendido al suelo y corrieron a atenderlo. Twilight fue la primera en tratar de despertarlo, pero no respondia. Se acercó a escuchar su corazon, aun latia, era algo positivo. Su cuerno empezó a brillar cuando tocó a Noel y de la nada su cuerpo tambien empezó a brillar. Ella se alejó algo confundida, las ponis tambien, la extraña escena estaba frente a sus ojos, no tenian idea de lo que pasaba. Noel dejó de brillar, abrió sus ojos y se levanto como si nada. Las ponis se alegraron y lo abrazaron.

Noel: (confundido) ¿Qué sucedió?

Rarity: ¡Estas a salvo! –todas se sueltan menos Applejack, que parecia muy apegada a el. Se da cuenta despues de un par de segundos y se aleja algo avergonzada- ¿Qué fue eso?

Applejack: solo… Estoy muy feliz de que este bien.

Twilight: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight: esa luz, destruiste a los ghoasters y me salvaste.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Y te deshiciste de los malvados roba dulces!

Fluttershy: Pinkie, no roban dulces, solo era una suposicion.

Noel: un momento. (mira alrededor) ¿Dónde estan?

De un monton de tierra salian Shady, Kenstroy y Eddhum con mitad de su cuerpo ardiendoles y otra parte quemada gravemente.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ha! ¡A eso le llamo yo morder el polvo!

Shady: ¡Callate!

Kenstroy: -se toca el pelo reiteradas veces- ¿Mi cabello esta bien? ¡Dime que esta bien!

Eddhum: esta bien… he he.

Shady: ¡No se como diantres lo hicieron! Pero de esta no se salvan. –A lo lejos venian unos pegasos junto con un carruaje, traian a la Princesa Celestia, se enoja por eso- Genial. –señala a Twilight- ¡Esto no ha acabado, Sparkle! ¡Tu y tus amigas pueden darse por exterminadas! –desaparece-

Kenstroy: -señalando- ¡Y tu tambien, Noel! Pagaras caro por esto. –mira a Twilight- Tendremos que posponer nuestra cita. –desparece con Eddhum-

Fluttershy: eso fue raro.

Los pegasos aterrizan junto con el carro, la Princesa Celestia se baja de el.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Princesa Celestia: vi una luz extraña que provenia del pueblo, cerca de tu casa, y quise venir a verificar si todo estaba bien.

Rarity: oh, hasta hace poco todo era una terrible pesadilla. Nos atacaron unas bestias nocturnas superiores a las otras y no nos tenian piedad.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Eso es cierto?

Applejack: asi es su majestad. –se quita el sombrero- Fue un momento tenso, habian hechizado a Twilight y tratamos de ayudarla, pero nos dieron con todo lo que tenian. Afortunadamente –mira a Noel y sonrie- tenemos un buen guardian.

Princesa Celestia: (acercandose) una vez mas lo hiciste Noel. Cada vez estoy mas complacida de tenerte aquí.

Noel: muchas gracias, su majestad.

Princesa Celestia: -se sienta y extiende los brazos- ven.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Princesa Celestia: (sonriendo) ven, no seas timido.

Noel: ehh… esta bien. –se acerca un poco y ella lo jala con su magia, luego lo abraza de una manera que deja a las ponis riendo- ¿A… que… se debe esto?

Princesa Celestia: una muestra de mi buen afecto. –las ponis tambien se acercan y se unen a la escena-

En el valle de las tinieblas. Dark Syde caminaba de un lado a otro mientras observaba a Shady, Kenstroy y Eddhum que estaban gravemente heridos.

Dark Syde: a ver si entiendo, ¿Atacaron sin mis autorizaciones o sin siquiera notificarme? ¿Y que para colmo de todo esto Noel usó una magia que los dejó en ese estado?

Kenstroy: asi es su… -se queja del dolor- ¡Aghh! Majestad.

Dark Syde: ¿Quién fue el de la idea? ¡No! ¿Saben que? No hace falta decirme, creo que se perfectamente quien lo hizo. ¿No es asi, Shady?

Shady: si, lo es. Pero el hecho de que lo hiciera era para deshacerme de Twilight Sparkle, algo que hubiese hecho por mi cuenta. Pero viendo que tenia a mis antiguos compañeros decidi arriesgarme junto con ellos.

Dark Syde: hmm… No es para nada un mal plan. Pero… -con los ojos rojos y el fuego creciendo- ¡No saben para nada planear algo! –todos se tiran al suelo y hacen reverencia- ¡Para la proxima es mejor que sepan tener estrategias avanzadas!

Kenstroy: ¡Lo lamento mucho! Su majestad. ¡Le prometo que no volvera a suceder!

Dark Syde: claro que no volverá a suceder, ¿Y sabes por que? Les traigo una sorpresa. –hace chasqueo con sus dedos y las puertas se abren, ahí pasa una bestia nocturna casi distinta a las otras. Los tres al verlo se sorprenden- Una visita de uno de mis mas recordados guerreros. (se rie diabolicamente)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	12. Capitulo 12: Cuti Mark Cronica

Capitulo 12: Cuti Mark Cronica

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban en un trineo encima de una gran montaña. Una se mostraba emocionada mientras que otra dudaba y la otra se asustaba del todo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Segura que esta es una forma de conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark?

Scootaloo: ¡Claro! ¡Seremos las primeras en bajar de aquí a una gran velocidad y sin ningun obstaculo mejor que nadie!

Sweetie Belle: (mirando alrededor) pero… ¿Esto es seguro?

Scootaloo: pff, relajate, esto es muy seguro.

Apple Bloom: ¿Hay Cutie Marks por esto, no?

Scootaloo: ¡Claro! Aunque no se muy bien muy bien de que.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Deslizadoras de trineo?

Apple Bloom: ¿Bajadoras de montaña?

Scootaloo: nah, algo como… -el trineo empieza a moverse y baja en gran velocidad. Sweetie Belle se aferraba lo mas que podia mientras que Apple Bloom gritaba de desesperacion y Scootaloo emocionada- ¡Esquiva obstaculos!

Scootaloo manejaba el trineo, iba de un lado a otro, esquivaba desde rocas a arboles, incluso animales que pasaban por ahí. Sweetie Belle se tapaba la cara para no ver del miedo que tenia. En una cierta parte de la montaña habia una gran roca que estaba como rampa. Scootaloo no podia moverse a otro lado porque estaban llenos de arboles y el otro de otras rocas mas pequeñas. "¡Pisa el freno!" gritó Apple Bloom, "¡Esta cosa no tiene freno!" gritó Scootaloo. Enseguida pasaron por la roca-rampa y salieron volando por los aires.

A lo lejos estaba Noel en la granja Sweet Apple Acress recogiendo unas manzanas, en eso tiene un presentimiento, como vision, hace un gesto mientras dice "oh, no otra vez". Toma una red del suelo y la ata a 4 arboles de ahí. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle rogaban por que no les pasara nada. Tan buena fue su suerte que cuando cayeron aterrizaron en la red que Noel preparó.

Noel: (ayudandolas a salir) ¿Se encuentran bien?

Apple Bloom: si… algo mareada… pero si.

Scootaloo: ¡Eso fue cool! ¡Hagamoslo de nuevo!

Sweetie Belle: ¿Estas loca? Un poco mas y dejo de existir.

Noel: (desatando la red) para la proxima traten de no matarse.

Apple Bloom: lo siento, es que querias ver si podiamos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks como… ¿Qué cosa era?

Sweetie Belle: ¿Deslizadoras de trineos?

Scootaloo: ¡Esquiva obstaculos!

Noel: sea como sea, esta es la tercera vez en la semana que las salvo, no puedo estar en todos los lugares. Ademas si les pasase algo sus hermanas se pondran muy mal.

Las 3: disculpa…

Noel: no tienen porque. –sigue recogiendo manzanas- Ahora pueden irse, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Y como obtendremos nuestras Cutie Marks?

Apple Bloom: creo que nunca las conseguiremos.

Noel: no digas eso, no porque fracasen en intentos tras intentos quiere decir que no lo consigan. Es solo cuestion de tiempo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Crees que las conseguiremos?

Noel: por supuesto, solo sigan intentando, sin matarse, y lo lograran. Nunca se den por vencidas.

Apple Bloom: ¡Tiene razon! ¡Hay que hacerlo!

Sweetie Belle: ¿Y como lo haremos ahora?

Las 3 se ponen pensativas, Apple Bloom aparta la mirada un momento y observa la Cutie Mark de Noel. Se acerca a hablarle.

Apple Bloom: oye, Noel…

Noel: ¿Si?

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?

La pregunta de Apple Bloom hizo que se quedara paralizado, las demas lo miraban algo confudidas. "¿Noel?" decia ella sin entender.

Noel: -avanza un poco- no… creo que quieran saberlo.

Apple Bloom: (siguiendolo) ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque… es una historia complicada.

Sweetie Belle: (acercandose) ¡Uh! Me gustan las historias complicadas.

Noel: ademas… me pasaron miles de cosas peligrosas.

Scootaloo: -aparece delante de el medio volando- ¿Peligro? ¡Eso suena cool!

Noel: no, no lo es y no tienes idea en verdad de lo que me pasó para obtener esta Cutie Mark.

Apple Bloom: por favor, dinoslo.

Las 3 lo miran con ojos tristes y el al verlas inhala y exhala.

Noel: bien…

Las 3: (saltando de alegria) ¡Que bien!

Noel: tal vez quieran sentarse, esto va a tardar un rato. –desparacen y reaparecen al medio segundo con sillas y se sientan- Que… rapido.

Apple Bloom: no importa eso, dinoslo.

Noel: bien, todo comenzó cuando me uní a Dark Syde, era aun un pequeño potrillo. Lo seguí hasta su lugar, su base, "El valle de las tinieblas". Fue ahí cuando me reclutó y mi vida cambió por siempre…

Tiempo antes.

Dark Syde: falta poco, mi pequeño potrillo.

Noel: ¿Por qué su casa esta tan lejos de la ciudad?

Dark Syde: no solo de la ciudad, sino tambien de todo. Me tengo que alejar lo mas que puedo del sol, de lo contrario ya no podria usar mi magia.

Noel: pero… ¿Por qué no aparecimos simplemente en su casa?

Dark Syde: por dos simples razones. Como perdí la mayoria de mi magia debo recomponerla, lo que quiere decir que no puedo gastar mas de lo necesario o perderia todo. Y ademas, te tengo que enseñar donde queda por si acaso.

Noel: oh…

Despues de un rato caminando Dark Syde se detiene, Noel hace lo mismo. "Llegamos" decia el mientras el pequeño potro se asomaba y veia un escenario algo aterrador. Habia miles de rocas, una que otra filosa, plantas muertas, huesos, y hasta marcas de toda clase. Dark Syde se acercó a una marca y apoyó su mano, luego las dos rocas grandes se abrieron, dando paso a una tenebrosa cueva. "Entra, pronto saldrá el sol y necesito cubrirme" decia mientras el potrillo ingresó junto con la jaula que llevaba desde su inicio. Una vez ingresado ambos las rocas se cerraron, todo quedó a oscuras, pero un camino de fuego se hizo frente a ellos. "Sigueme" decia Dark Syde al asustado potrillo.

El pasillo era largo, Noel miraba a su alrededor y solo veia rocas y fuego, su mascota, emitia un sonido que solo el entendia, como si quisiera hablarle. Despues de mucho por fin habian llegado, estaban en un balcon, Noel pudo ver un gran escenario, habia miles de criaturas oscuras, unas volaban, otras hacian hechizos, mientras que otros entrenaban de una manera arriesgada, tenian desde lava a artefactos filosos.

Dark Syde: este, mi pequeño potrillo, es el lugar de mis bestias.

Noel: wow, ¿Usted creó esto?

Dark Syde: asi es, al igual que las bestias, me salieron ampollas de tanto crear. La mayoria de estas bestias no razonan. Claro que hay otras que son mucho mas inteligentes, son como tu, solo que mas desarrolladas.

Noel: ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Dark Syde: seras como ellos.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que lograré eso?

Dark Syde: simple, baja la jaula y quedate quieto.

Noel hizo caso, puso a su mascota en el piso y se quedo inmovil. Dark Syde le lanzó un rayo, el gritaba al igual que su amigo, quien se sostenia de los barrotes. Una vez pasado unos segundos Dark Syde dejó de hacer el rayo y bajó el brazo. El pequeño Noel abrió sus ojos y se sentia raro, se agarraba la cabeza por estar algo mareado. Enseguida se vio sus cascos y estaban de otro color, uno mas oscuro, parecido a las de las bestias. Miró su otro casco y tambien estaba de ese color, eso causo que se asustara. "¿Qué me hizo?" decia asustado, "Miralo por ti mismo" le respondia Dark Syde mientras le señalaba un fuente de agua atrás de el. Al acercarse no podia creer lo que veia, estaba de color azul oscuro, tenia marcas de triangulo invertido color rojo en la parte de las pestañas inferiores, su color de pelo y melena tambien cambio a uno mas oscuro, tambien tenia alas y cuerno. Realmente estaba tan sorprendido como asustado.

Dark Syde: ahora eres uno de nosotros.

Noel: pero… ¿Cómo puedo usar todo esto?

Dark Syde: esa es la idea. Tienes que adaptarte a nosotros. Ser como nosotros. Vivir como nosotros. Poco a poco aprenderas lo basico y necesario para convertirte en un gran guerrero.

Noel: pero… yo solo soy un potro comun y corriente, no se usar alas y cuernos.

Dark Syde: aprenderas, pronto sabras usarlas, ahora ve e interactua con ellos, yo mas tarde los reunire a todos y los le diré donde deben ir cada uno. –baja las escaleras-

Noel tenia miedo, estaba convertido en una bestia y a su alrededor habia miles de ellas de los cuales no podia ni socializarse por miedo. Su mascota comenzó a hacerle señas hasta que entendió.

Noel: ¿Qué quieres, Blake?

Blake: ¿Qué mas? Tienes que irte de aquí.

Noel: no puedo…

Blake: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque… extraño a mama y papa…

Blake: oh, si, entiendo, pero esta no es la forma.

Noel: ¿Entonces cual es? No se hacer nada solo.

Blake: pero aun me tienes a mi.

Noel: lo se, pero no es suficiente. Si esta es la forma para recuperar a mama y papa entonces tengo que aceptarlo.

Blake: ¿Y como planeas hacerlo? No sabes ni volar ni usar magia.

Noel: vi a papa muchas veces practicando hechizos, hasta el me enseñó como se hacia a pesar de ser poni de tierra.

Blake: ¿Y tus alas?

Noel: hmm… ya encontraré la manera.

Noel bajó las escaleras junto con su mascota, a donde miraba le parecia un horror. Las bestias entrenaban de tantas maneras que llegaban dolerle, algunos se quejaban otros resistian. Trató de hablar con alguien pero la mayoria no le prestaba importancia a pesar de que eran mas grandes, otros lo ignoraban y otros se le burlaban por ser nuevo.

Al no poder hablar con nadie quedó decepcionado, se apoyó contra una de las paredes, en eso se le acerca una bestia de la misma estatura que el. Habia algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, era una bestia femenina.

Bestia femenina: Tu debes ser el nuevo, ¿Verdad?

Noel: si, ¿Y que? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi como los otros o que?

Bestia femenina: todo lo contrario.

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Bestia femenina: te vi como Dark Syde te trajo aquí. Por algo lo hizo, y como eres nuevo tal vez te cueste adaptarte a estas zonas de entrenamiento y charlas interactivas.

Noel: si, tal vez.

Bestia femenina: (extiende el brazo) ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré.

Noel: pero… ¿A ti no te da miedo? Digo, eres de la misma estatura que yo.

Bestia femenina: creeme, a pesar de eso soy una de las mejores y las mas peligrosas.

En eso se acerca una bestia un poco mas grande que ellos junto con otros dos detrás de el. Se hacia el presumido y se burlaba de Noel. Tambien le decia cosas dulces a la bestia femenina, como tratando de coquetearle. Ella se enfurece, lo toma del brazo y lo tira al suelo, Noel queda tan sorprendido como Blake. Los otros dos trataron de golpearla pero ella les lanza un rayo y provoca que los mande a volar tan lejos que se estrellen con la otra pared. La Bestia femenina se le acerca a la bestia que tiró en el suelo y apoyandole la pezuña en cuello le dijo "No vuelvas a decirme muñeca o todo se te será peor, Nistor" luego lo suelta y sale corriendo.

Noel: ¡Eso fue asombroso!

Bestia femenina: (sonriendo) gracias.

Noel: no tenia idea de que en verdad fueses tan ruda.

Bestia femenina: creeme, hay mas de donde vino eso. (extiende el brazo nuevamente) ¿Entonces que dices?

Noel lo pensó por unos segundos mientras miraba a Blake y el brazo de la bestia femenina, luego miró detenidamente el collar y recordando las palabras de Dark Syde extendió su brazo y le hizo un choque de pezuñas.

Bestia femenina: ¡Asi me gusta! Tienes suerte de estar con la mejor.

Noel: ¿Y que es lo primero que me enseñaras?

Bestia femenina: calmate, eres nuevo y te falta por aprender varias cosas que ni yo te las puedo decir.

Noel: ¿Eso significa que no me enseñaras nada?

Besita femenina: claro que lo haré, pero primero debes pasar por una serie de pruebas que te dara nuestro maestro.

Noel: ¿Quién es el maestro?

Bestia femenina: el mismo que te trajo, Dark Syde, solo que prefieren que le digan Maestro o señor.

Noel: ohhh, ya voy aprendiendo.

Bestia femenina: asi me gusta. Ahora lo mas basico es que no puedes confiar en nadie.

Noel: ¿Ni siquiera en ti?

Bestia femenina: en mi si, porque te uniste a mi y te estoy enseñando.

Noel: ohh, de acuerdo.

Bestia femenina: tambien debes saber que nadie aquí le tiene compasion a nadie. Si te tienen que aplastar lo haran. Si te tienen que arrojar lo haran. Si te tienen que dejar abandonado lo haran. Si te tienen que destruir ¡Lo haran!

Noel: (algo asustado) entiendo…

Bestia femenina: me alegro, porque es lo que pasara en las proximas horas.

Noel: ¿Cómo que en las proximas horas?

Bestia femenina: lo averiguaras muy pronto.

En ese instante se acerca Dark Syde en un balcon mas grande y alto junto con una bestia nocturna a su lado, esta bestia tenia ciertas caracteristicas que lo deferenciaban del resto. Todos se pusieron en fila e hicieron reverencia, Noel no captó a la primera pero luego entendió e hizo lo mismo. Dark Syde se puso a hablar en frente de todos.

Dark Syde: me complace anunciar de que me estoy recuperando. Celestia creyó derrotarme, sin embargo no tomó en cuenta mi ultimo respiro. Espero que Dakefuss los haya guiado bien en mi ausencia. Pasando a otro tema, tambien tengo el gusto de decir que he recultado mas bestias nocturnas, solo que de otro modo. Es una forma que esta avanzando poco a poco. Ahora los voy a organizar por grupos. –extiende los brazos y empieza a divirlos por fila, diciendo quien era de que grupo- Los de este lado son del grupo A, iran a los salones 32. Los de este otro lado son del grupo B, iran al salon 22. Los del medio son del C, significan que iran al salon 55. Y los de esta ultima fila son del grupo D, su salon es el 16.

Es todo. Comienzen a marchar cada grupo al salon, no quiero peleas y escandalos. Mañana inician con su entrenamiento. ¿Entendido? –todos dicen "Si señor"- ¡No los escucho! –todos gritan "¡Si, señor!"- ¡Asi me gusta! ¡Ahora marchen!

Cada grupo marchó, Noel era del D, mientras que la bestia femenina era del C, se decepcionó al no poder estar con ella, ya que era la unica que conocia. "Adaptate como puedas, te ayudaré mañana" fue lo ultimo que le dijo mientras se marchaba con su grupo. Noel tomó sus cosas y se marcho con su grupo, no sabia donde era asi que los siguió. Llegó hasta un gran salón que tenia una placa de metal con el numero "16", era el lugar en el que tenia que estar. Cada bestia entraba al salon y se dirigian a las puertas, eran miles, de metal, una especie de cuarto, o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño. Siguió caminando hasta una de las puertas que le tocó. Miró a las bestias como tocaban una parte de la puerta y estas se abrian, luego ingresaban y las cerraban. Noel hizo lo mismo pero no conseguia abrirla, se estaba desesperando, en eso nota que habia una bestia detrás suyo. Era un poco mas alto que el, solo que tenia un aspecto que parecia ser simpatico.

Bestia: ¿Te ayudo?

Noel: ¿Me… ayudarias?

Bestia: por supuesto, a mi me costó tambien el primer dia pero logré adaptarme en los siguientes. Mira, -apoya su casco- solo tienes que concentrarte y desear que la puerta se abra, usando tu magia.

Noel: pero… ¿Yo tengo magia?

Bestia: (riendo) que buena broma, claro que tienes magia, si no no tendrias ese cuerno.

Noel: -se mira la frente y recuerda- ohh, si, creo que es obvio.

Bestia: anda, intentalo.

Noel hace caso, apoya su casco y se concentra, su cuerno empieza a hacer chispas hasta que finalmente lo consigue, la puerta se abre exitosamente.

Noel: ¡Lo hice!

Bestia: te dije que podias, -extiende el brazo- chocalas.

Noel: ehhh, de acuerdo, -Noel choca las pezuñas-

Bestia: me caes bien, tal vez te acompañe mañana en el entrenamiento.

Noel: ¿Significa que somos amigos?

Bestia: paciencia, por ahora somos conocidos, seremos amigos si pasas la prueba final.

Noel: ¿Qué prueba final?

Bestia: no puedo decirte, -se va acercando a su puerta- tu mismo tendras que verlo por tus propios ojos. –abre su puerta- Y será mejor que te entrenemos muy duro para eso, no quiero una perdida con algo que me cae bien. –cierra su puerta-

Noel no entendió muy bien esa parte, decididó dejarla para otro momento, estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar. Trató de cerrar la puerta de la misma manera que hizo para abrirla y lo logró. En ese cuarto habia una especie de lona en el suelo, una pequeña mesa de rocas y nada mas, le pareció incomodo pero como le dijeron se tenia que adaptar. Dejó a Blake en la mesa y se acostó sobre esa lona, le era bastante incomoda al principio, buscaba las mil y un maneras de acomodarse hasta dormirse, pero sin efecto. Miraba el collar que aun tenia, recordó a sus padres y abrazandolo dijo "los extraños". Luego de eso se quedó dormido.

-Alguien interrumpe el relato-

Sweetie Belle: ¿En serio dormiste sobre eso en el suelo helado?

Noel: asi es.

Apple Bloom: debió ser muy duro para ti, y menos en ese lugar que no conocias a nadie.

Noel: si, pero te tenias que adaptar o volverte loco o loca.

Scootaloo: ¡Olviden eso! ¿Qué pasó despues?

Noel: ¿En serio quieren saber?

Scootaloo: ¡Yeah! Es la historia de Cutie Marks que mas me ha interesado hasta ahora. Por favor siguele.

Sweetie Belle: si, me muero por saber que pasó despues.

Apple Bloom: si, y yo.

Noel: de acuerdo, esto ocurrió al dia siguiente, se trataba de algo que me enseñarian. Me fue complicado, pero aprendia como podia.

-Con el relato-

Noel escuchó un sonido tan fuerte que hizo que se despertara del susto, al igual que Blake. Abrió la puerta y vió como las bestias salian de sus cuartos. "Ya vengo" le dijo Noel a Blake mientras se marchaba. Se tropezó a medio camino pero lo ayudo a levantarse la bestia misma que vio ayer.

Noel: gracias.

Bestia: de nada, es lo menos que podia hacer por un nuevo como tu. –le acaria el pelo-

La bestia continua su camino y Noel lo sigue. Llegaron hasta mismo lugar que ayer, Dark Syde se acercó con Dakefuss a su lado. Les estaba diciendo que empezaria un entrenamiento, pasarian por todo tipo de pruebas hasta saber quien quedaria y quien no.

La primera prueba era volar sobre aros de fuegos. Las primeras bestias lo lograron a la primera, Noel no podia, apenas extendió las alas y corrió se cayó, lo que provocó la risa de todos. La segunda prueba era destrozar unas rocas que les lanzaban, Noel nuevamente no pudo, las rocas le dieron la mayoria de veces, todos se le reian de nuevo. La tercera prueba era escalar hasta una cierta parte, todos iban adelantados, Noel, por su parte, aun no podia escalar la segunda roca, todos se reieron de el otra vez. Asi pasaron las pruebas, Noel no consiguio pasar la mitad de las pruebas y quedó como el hazme reir de todos. Dark Syde ordeno un descanso y todos lo obedecieron, luego dejó la zona junto con Dakefuss, quien le hablaba algo serio.

Dakefuss: ¿En serio cree que es buena idea?

Dark Syde: creeme, se lo que hago.

Dakefuss: ese potro no ha pasado ni una mitad de las pruebas, ¿Cómo pretende que este en nuestro equipo?

Dark Syde: el tiene habilidades increibles que nadie jamas habia visto, solo que estan algo escondidas y esperando salir en el momento, solo es cuestion de darle algo de tiempo.

Dakefuss: espero que tenga razon.

Mas tarde.

Noel estaba algo adolorido y avergonzado, a pesar de lo mal que la pasó no podia hacer nada mas que aguantarse, nadie podia contenerlo. Alguien lo toma del hombro y lo hace girar, era la bestia femenina, quien lo veia algo seria.

Bestia femenina: ¿Qué fue eso?

Noel: ¿Qué fue que?

Bestia femenina: ese espectaculo que acabas de montar.

Noel: no lo se, solo trataba de poder entrenar.

Bestia femenina: pues que mal ¡Por que fue lo mas ridiculo que vi en mi vida!

Noel: (agacha la cabeza) lo siento.

Bestia femenina: ¡No te disculpes! ¡Eso es de cobardes! ¡Demuestra respeto! ¡Impone respeto!

Noel: ¿Cómo hago eso?

Bestia femenina: (lo toma del brazo) ven conmigo, necesitas un entrenamiento mas que duro.

La bestia femenina llevó a Noel a un lugar desconocido, era pasando una cueva que estaba detrás de una gran roca casi cerca de los salones. En ese lugar se podia ver una pequeña cascada, hasta una grieta de la que salia lava.

Noel: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Bestia femenina: aquí vengo a entrenar, y tambien te entrenaré a ti.

Noel: ¿Me vas a entrenar?

Bestia femenina: asi es, pero antes que nada tengo que aclararte algo. Soy una chica muy ruda, tal vez la mas ruda que conozcas. Si yo te digo algo tu me obedeceras, si fallas lo haras mil veces hasta que te salga. Si te duele algo aguantaras, resistiras, te haras amigo del dolor pase lo que pase. Solo asi lograras ser mejor que los otros. ¿Entendido?

Noel: si.

Bestia femenina: ¿¡Entendido!?

Noel: ¡SI!

Bestia femenina: ¡Asi me gusta! Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Noel: mi nombre es Noel.

Bestia femenina: ese no es nombre apropiado, por el momento te llamaras cabo por ser novato, te pondré un nombre mas con tu estilo cuando sepa mas de ti.

Asi pasaban los dias, Noel fallaba en el entrenamiento en risas de todos mientras que en lo demas la bestia femenina lo entrenaba a su modo. Lo hacia parar en medio la catara resistiendo las bajas temperaturas. Le enseñaba a volar, el extendió sus alas y corrió pero cayó como la otra vez, ella lo golpeó y le enseño como se hacia. Tambien le enseñaba con la magia desde levitar objetos hasta pulverizarlos. Incluso le hacia escalar con dos rocas grandes atadas a su cintura.

"El dolor se puede desconectar, no es facil pero se puede" le decia la bestia femenina mientras Noel hacia flexiones con rocas encima de el, pesas, carrera, saltos e incluso esquivar lava.

Pasaban los dias, Noel se ponia en forma, la bestia femenina lo miraba orgullosa al saber lo que habia logrado.

Llegó el dia, todas las bestias se reunieron en la zona. Dark Syde se acercó junto con Dakefuss, les dio un comunicado.

Dark Syde: es un placer para mi poder presentar esta ultima parte, la parte que definira si son aptos o no para estar aquí. Me he divertido ver como progresaron todo este tiempo y hoy probaran esas habilidades. –hizo chasquear sus dedos y todos se teletransportaron a una zona que la mayoria desconocia- ¡Bienvenidos a la pista de obstaculos! O como le digo ¡La prueba final!

La pista de obstaculos estaba repleta de cosas peligrosas. En el inico era todo tierra, pero lo siguiente era un camino lleno de lava, miles de rocas, algunas de ellas con animales salvajes, arriba bestias nocturnas preparadas para atacar, una verdadera pesadilla. Noel se encontraba en el inicio junto con otro monton de bestias que esperaban competir para pasar. Entre todas las bestias se encontraba Nistor, el que trató de coquetear con la bestia femenina el otro dia, miró a Noel y le dijo "Te voy a hacer papilla" lo que lo asustó.

"En sus marcas" dijo Dakefuss mientras las bestias se acomodaban, "Listos" dijo nuevamente Dakefuss mientras las bestias estaban en su posicion. "¡Fuera!" gritó Dark Syde y todas las bestias salieron disparados, a excepción de Noel que aun no salia por miedo. Unas bestias nocturnas cayeron a la lava, otras les alcanzaba el rayo y otras no pudieron hacer todo a la vez. Noel se puso mas nervioso, no sabia que hacer, se tiró al suelo con una desesperación tremenda.

- Noel cuenta su parte -

Ahí estaba yo, en frente de una multitud que esperaba verme fracasar. No tenia ni idea de que hacer. Todos esos ojos que me miraban solo me ponian mas nervioso. Queria que todo acabara, queria irme, tan solo eso.

-Noel siente una extraña sensacion, quita las pezuñas de sus ojos y nota como una extraña luz se le aparece enfrente, como si quisiera llamarlo. "Noel, nunca olvides quien eres" decia una voz femenina que parecia provenir de aquella luz. "Tu eres mi hijo, eres mejor que cualquiera, solo tienes que demostrarlo" decia otra voz pero esta una masculina. Noel pone una mirada seria, se pone en posicion y se prepara-

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que demostrar que valia la pena. Que podia lograrlo. Porque… Yo soy mejor que ellos.

Noel comenzó a concentrarse, Dark Syde lo observaba junto con Dakefuss y cambió su cara de serio a sorprendido. Se pudo notar como una energia dorada empezaba a aparecer en el.

Dakefuss: ¡Imposible!

Dark Syde: si, es el.

Noel abrió sus ojos y salió volando a toda velocidad, esquivaba una que otra roca que caia, e incluso los rayos que le lanzaban las bestias nocturnas. Todos quedaron asombros, no solo iba a una gran velocidad sino que ademas de esquivar daba todo tipo de volteretas. Una bestia detrás de el lo perseguia, parecia que tenia intención de eliminarlo. Era nistor, se lo veia furioso.

Nistor: ¿¡Como es posible que haces eso!? ¡Ni siquiera sabias volar!

Noel: he mejorado mucho.

Nistor: ¡No dejaré que llegues a la meta! ¡Tu no puedes ganar!

Las otras bestias amigos de Nistor lo persiguieron, el huia como podia mientras esquivaba los obstaculos.

Dakefuss: ¡Esa bestia acaba de ser trampa!

Dark Syde: calma, aquí no hay reglas. Hay que dejar que el chico lo haga solo.

Mientras Noel seguia huyendo pensó en lanzar un rayo, aunque seria la primera vez tenia miedo de fracasar. Fue entonces cuando recordó a su padre hacerlo y lo hizo de la misma manera. Se concentró, volteó y un gran rayo salió disparado de su cuerno, dandole a una de las bestias y cayendo no en la lava pero si en una de las rocas que tenia animales serpientes, enseguida estas lo tomaron y lo apretaron hasta hacerlo caer en la lava.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" decia la otra bestia asombrado. "Hay mas de donde vino" respondió Noel mientras lo dejaba y siguió volando hasta la meta.

"¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Detenlo!" dijo Nistor enojado, la otra bestia obedeció enseguida. Noel notó que lo venian persiguiendo, y una gran roca comenzó a caer, no hacia tiempo de esquivarla asi que se concentró y de la nada la atravezó. La otra bestia quedó tan sorprendido que no reaccionó y se estrelló la gran roca, provocando tambien que se cayera con ella encima a la lava.

Noel estaba a tan solo unos centimetros de llegar a la meta, pero a medio camino Nistor se le apareció.

Nistor: ¡No dejaré que te lleves la victoria!

Noel: ¿Quién te crees tu?

Nistor: ¡Soy el mejor aquí! No puede ser que un pequeño como tu gane esto, no eres apto para estar aquí.

Noel: a mi no me importa lo que digas, yo tambien mando.

Nistor: ¿Ah si? ¡Entonces te reto! –le lanza un rayo pero Noel lo esquiva, le vuelva a lanzar pero nuevamente lo vuelve a esquivar, en un momento le lanza miles y los esquiva con facilidad- ¡Quedate quieto!

Noel: obligame.

Nistor voló a toda velocidad para embestirlo, Noel lo recibio y cayó en picada, Nistor sonrió por eso mientras la multitud se quedó en suspenso.

Dakefuss: -mirando la escena- ¿Señor?

Dark Syde: paciencia.

Dakefuss: ¿Pero acaso no ve…?

Dark Syde: (interrumpe) mira otra vez.

Noel, antes de llegar a la lava empezó a abrir los ojos y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se concentró y logró volver a subir que pasó casi rozando con una energia a su alrededor. Llegó hasta donde estaba y chocó con Nistor, haciendo que ahora el cayera.

Noel se acercaba a la meta pero notó que dos rocas a los costados liberaban una gran electricidad, fue cuando comprendió que era una trampa. Nistor voló hasta estar donde antes, estaba mas enojado y decidido a atacar sin perdón. "Ahora si, ¡Despidete!" dijo mientras voló a gran velocidad. Noel no se movió donde estaba, parecia que estaba esperando algo, a punto de llegar se concentró y desapareció, dejando a Nistor confundido. Se escucho un pequeño silbido, volteó para ver y ahí se encontraba Noel, quien lo saludaba diciendo "Nos vemos, presumido" cosa que no entendió, pero cuando miró al frente se dio cuenta y ya era tarde para retroceder. Nistor quedó entre las dos rocas y una electricidad de alto voltaje lo atrapó, continuó por unos segundos hasta que estas explotaron y Nistor cayó en picada con su cuerpo algo quemedo y sin poder moverse por la descarga. Cayó en la lava y se iba hundiendo, trataba de salir pero su cuerpo se quemaba poco a poco hasta que finalmente se desintegró.

Noel se alivió y cruzó la meta, fue el unico que lo hizo, la multitud le gritaba con orgullo, se sorprendieron con solo ver lo que hizo del principio al final.

Dark Syde: -acercandose mientras aplaude- bravo, en verdad me impresionaste.

Noel: ¿Lo hice bien?

Dark Syde: ¿Qué si lo hiciste bien? Yo diria que estupendo. No solo superaste la prueba final sino que ademas te enfrentaste a bestias mas grandes que tu y les ganaste. Sin lugar a dudas te has convertido en un gran guerrero. –la multitud festeja- Y no solo, -le señala- mira.

Noel: ¿Qué? –Noel gira y nota que tiene una Cutie Mark, de una estrella blanca, las de las esquinas eran muy pintiguadas mientras que las demas no tanto- ¿Tengo mi Cutie Mark? (emocionado)

Blake: -aparece volando y se apoya en su lomo- ¡Felicidades, compadre!

Noel: ¡Blake! ¿Qué…?

Bestia femenina: yo lo traje.

Bestia: yo lo ayude, por cierto, felicidades.

Noel: gracias.

Bestia femenina: pensé que harias el ridiculo pero te subestimé demasiado.

Bestia: ¿Te gustaria unirte a nuestro equipo?

Noel: ¿Equipo?

Bestia: asi es, como amigos.

Noel: ¿Somos amigos?

Bestia: asi es, como ganaste y quedaste dentro ahora eres uno de nosotros, y como eres el mejor mereces estar con los mejores. –extiende el brazo- ¿Qué dices?

Noel: hmm… ¡De acuerdo! –choca las pezuñas-

Bestia: por cierto, mi nombre es Kenstroy, pero puedes decirme Ken.

Bestia femenina: el mio es Shady, pero si llegas a decirme un piropo ¡Te arranco la cabeza de mentecato que tienes!

Noel: (asustado y confundido) ¿Mentecato? ¿No es un helado?

Shady: (lo golpea) tienes mucho que aprender.

Kenstroy: no lo golpees, -lo toma y le talla la cabeza- apenas ha dejado de ser novato.

Kenstroy suelta a Noel y ambos se rien, el, luego, va y abraza a Shady, lo que causa que quede confundida y medio rara.

Shady: ¿Qué… que haces?

Noel: un agradecimiento por ayudarme. –la suelta y sonrie- Eres una buena amiga.

Shady: (halagada) oh… pues… gracias. No se que…

Kenstroy: (señalandola) ¡Te has puesto de otro color!

Shady: (enojada) ¡Callate!

Shady perseguia a Kenstroy mientras Noel lo seguia junto con Blake. Dark Syde no dejaba de ver esa escena. Se acercó Dakefuss a hablarle.

Dakefuss: eso que vi fue inesperado. Pude sentir como habia una gran energia salia de el. No hay ninguna explicación para eso. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Dark Syde: como te dije, ese chico tiene un poder muy grande, solo es cuestion de entrenarlo hasta que despierte por completo. Y Luego tendremos un arma tan poderosa que nos serivira para conquistar todo Equestria.

-Noel termina el relato-

Noel: y esa es la historia. –todas quedaron con cara de asombro- Ok… Creo que mejor…

Las 3: ¡Eso fue asombroso!

Noel: (asustado) oigan, no griten.

Apple Bloom: ¡Es una de las mejores historias de encontrar tu Cutie Mark que he escuchado!

Scootaloo: ¡Yeah! ¡Con toda esa accion y adrenalina! ¡Y todos esos enemigos que derrotaste fue super!

Sweetie Belle: ¡Si! Les demostraste que eras el mejor.

Apple Bloom: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es el mejor!

Noel: no tanto…

Apple Bloom: ¡Claro que si! Solo mirate, si no hubieses pasado esa prueba nunca estarias aquí.

Sweetie Belle: ¡Esperen! Si Noel pudo entonces… ¡Nosotras tambien podemos!

Noel: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Sweetie Belle: ¿Por qué no?

Scootaloo: si, yo quiero ir a esa pista de obstaculos a probar mis habilidades.

Sweetie Belle: pero si nisiquiera puedes volar.

Scootaloo: y tu le tienes miedo a bajar de una gran montaña.

Sweetie Belle: ¡Eso es porque ibas rapido!

Scootaloo: ¡La rapidez es importante para pasar!

Sweetie Belle: ¡Claro que no!

Scootaloo: ¡Que si!

Noel: ¡Hey! ¡Calmense! Si hay una moraleja para todo esto seria que si fallan muchas veces y son la burla de muchos no tienen porque rendirse. Es cuestion de tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo. Solo asi lograran lo que quieren. Y lo que piensen los demas esta demas. ¿Entendido?

Las 3: (agachando la cabeza) esta bien.

Noel: asi me gusta.

Apple Bloom: oye, ¿Te miedo recordar aquellos tiempos?

Noel: no, pero a ustedes deberia darles miedo otra cosa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué cosa?

Noel: -extiende las alas- ¡El monstruo de las cosquillas!

Apple Bloom: ¡NO! ¡Corran!

Las 3 salen corriendo, Noel vuela y se les aparece en frente, se tropiezan y caen al suelo, miran a Noel algo aterrorizadas y el con las alas les empieza a hacer cosquillas. Le pedian que parara mientras lloraban y gritaban de la risa.

A unos arboles de ahí se encontraba alguien espiandolos, no se distinguia muy bien, parecia ser una figura negra, y se comunicaba con alguien.

Figura negra: maestro, parece que ya contó todo.

Maestro: eso me temia. No importa, no sabrá la sorpresa que se espera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	13. Capitulo 13: Mala Suerte

Capitulo 13: Mala Suerte

Rainbow Dash se encargaba de acomodar nubes junto con Noel.

Rainbow Dash: no se porque me estas ayudando en esto, puedo hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie en menos de un segundo.

Noel: solo hago lo que Twilight me dijo.

Rainbow Dash: si, apuesto a que no le hubieras hecho caso a Twilight.

Noel: te equivocas, ella es mi amiga, al igual que tu. Y me gusta ayudar siempre.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Oh si? ¿Entonces por que no quitas todas estas nubes de una sola vez?

Noel: porque seria demasiado facil, estoy ayudando, no llevandome todo el trabajo. Y si mal no me equivoco solo dices todo esto para que yo haga todo el trabajo.

Rainbow Dash: -lleva su pezuña a su nuca y mira para cualquier lado- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

Noel: continua, vamos.

Rainbow puso una cara seria y continuo con lo que hacia. Una pegaso se acerca a donde se encontraba ella diciendo "Hola, Rainbow", quien al parecer la conocia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué quieres Cloud Kicker?

Cloud Kicker: solo venia a ver como ibas, ¿No debias terminar esto hace rato? –mira al frente y cuando observa a Noel se queda embobada-

Rainbow Dash: oye, si vas a empezar con eso… -le pasa a gran velocidad que ella voltea confundida- ¿Pero que…?

Cloud Kicker: -casi cerca de Noel y tratando de llamar su atencion- ¡Hola!

Noel: -la mira unos segundos- Hola, ¿Qué tal? –sigue con lo que hacia-

Cloud Kicker: ¡Rainbow! ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Para que quieres que te lo presente? Si ya lo habias visto cuando lo trajimos en esa jaula pensando que era bestia, y cuando lo felicitó la Princesa Celestia.

Cloud Kicker: si, pero… -se acerca un poco a el- Jamas en frente mio.

Noel: -la mira algo confundido- ¿Te… encuentras bien?

Cloud Kicker: ¡Si! ¿Por qué no habria de estarlo? Oye, tu me protegerias, ¿Verdad?

Noel: ¿De que?

Cloud Kicker: ¿Cómo de que? Hoy es dia de mala suerte, y no me siento muy segura.

Rainbow Dash: creí que tu no creias en eso. –Cloud Kicker le da un pequeño golpe sin voltear-

Cloud Kicker: ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Me protegeras?

Noel: oh… veré que puedo hacer.

Cloud Kicker: ¡Que bien! –lo abraza y luego lo suelta- Nos vemos. –le guiña el ojo y se va volando-

Noel: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Rainbow Dash: -tallandose donde tiene el golpe- no lo se, creo que esta loca.

Noel: ¿Y como es eso de que hoy es dia de mala suerte?

Rainbow Dash: es algo que ocurre cuando en el calendario cae en viernes 13.

Noel: ¿Y tu crees en eso?

Rainbow Dash: pfff, por favor, son solo cosas que inventan los debiluchos. Pero dejemos de lado eso, ya terminamos el trabajo ahora vamonos.

Lo que no sabian era que una silueta ahí cerca los estaba espiando, sonreia mientras decia "Ese es mi dia" y brillaron sus ojos en rojo.

Twilight caminaba por el pueblo y vio a Noel bajar del cielo junto con Rainbow Dash, asi que se les acerco a hablarles.

Twilight: hola.

Noel: ¡Twilight! Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Twilight: muy bien, ¿Qué hicieron en todo el dia?

Rainbow Dash: pues estaba ocupada quitando un par de nubes. Noel me ayudo, algo. Claro que lo hubiese hecho por mi misma.

Noel: (sarcastico) si, seguro.

Twilight: oigan, ¿Han visto a Fluttershy? No la vi en casi todo el dia.

Rainbow Dash: oh, si, ahora que recuerdo me dijo algo acerca de esconderse por el dia de hoy.

Twilight: no me digas que ella tambien esta con eso.

Noel: ¿Tu no crees en el dia de hoy?

Twilight: no, eso de la mala suerte son solo supersticiones.

Rainbow Dash: si, es lo que le dije. No hay mala suerte, ¿Qué crees que puede pasar?

Casi cerca de ellos estaban unos ponis comiendo en un restaurante, en un momento se le calló la sal sin darse cuenta y se esparció por todo el suelo. Un arbol detrás de ellos empezó a desprenderse hasta que cayó encima de ellos. Twilight, Noel y Rainbow Dash se asustaron por el gran ruido.

Rainbow dash: ¿Pero que?

Twilight: -voltea y ve el arbol caido sobre los ponis- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Noel: no lo se. –tiene un presentimiento y escucha una extraña risa- ¿Oyeron eso?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué cosa?

Noel: esa risa.

Twilight: yo no oí nada.

Rainbow Dash: yo tampoco, debe ser tu imaginación.

Noel vuelve a escuchar la risa y mira para cualquier lado tratando de localizarla, logra captar una extraña silueta que desaparecia rapido en el techo de una casa. Puso una cara seria.

Twilight: ¿Te pasa algo, Noel?

Noel: no, todo esta bien.

En eso aparece Pinkie y les pone a los 3 unos sombreros con herraduras, trevoles, llaves, nudos y hasta collares de ajos. Los 3 quedan tan confundidos como deshorientados.

Twilight: Pinkie, no es por ser descortes pero… ¿Qué es esto?

Pinkie Pie: son sombreros para auyentar la mala suerte. Los hice yo misma. ¿Les gusta?

Rainbow Dash: ah… pues, no digo que sean malos pero…

Noel: ¿Pero era necesario agregarles tantas cosas?

Pinkie Pie: son todos amuletos de la buena suerte, los investigue y pense que serian buena idea para hacer un simbrero. Aunque tuve algunos problemas para hacerlo con abejas.

Twilight: -quitandose el sombrero- Pinkie, no existe nada de eso de la mala suerte. Son solo supersticiones.

Pinkie Pie: no es cierto, hoy mi Pinkie sentido ha sonado como loco todo el dia.

Twilight: debe ser por otra cosa.

Rainbow Dash: si, ademas no ha pasado nada malo. Excepto aquel arbol que cayó.

Pinkie Pie: ¿¡Lo ven!? ¡Se los dije! Apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con la mala suerte.

Twilight: Pinkie, miles de arboles caen cientos de veces. Algunos mueren de pie.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Oh si? ¿Y como explicas que haya caido en medio de un restaurante?

Twilight: los arboles pueden caer donde sea.

Rainbow Dash: si, ha habido muchos de ellos.

Pinkie Pie: se los aseguro, la mala suerte esta por aquí.

Noel: (pensando) eso es lo que me gustaria averiguar.

En eso llegan Applejack y Rarity algo desesperadas.

Applejack: oigan, ¿Vieron ese accidente?

Rarity: estan atendiendo a los ponis de ahí. –hace pose dramatica- ¡Que tragedia debió haber sido!

Pinkie Pie: oigan, justo estabamos hablando de eso. Les decia que tenia de algo que ver con la mala suerte de hoy.

Applejack: ¿Mala suerte? Pinkie creo que se te escaparon las ovejas de los corrales.

Rarity: si, no hay cosa tal como la mala suerte.

Rainbow Dash: es eso que le dije.

Al lugar tambien se acerca Fluttershy con un gato negro.

Fluttershy: chicas, -les enseña el gato- miren lo que me encontré, ¿No es lindo?

Pinkie Pie: -da un grito de asustada y se para sobre Applejack- ¡Aleja eso!

Fluttershy: pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es un gato negro! Esos traen mala suerte.

Rarity: Pinkie, eso es muy descortez.

Applejack: si, ademas miralo, solo está ahí sin hacer nada.

Como si nada unos materiales de una casa empezaban a caer hacia Fluttershy. Noel tiene el presentimiento y empuja a Fluttershy, salvandola justo antes de que todo se le viniera encima, el gato se suelta y se va corriendo. Todas quedaron sorprendidas y asustadas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Mala suerte! ¡Lo sabia!

Noel vuelve a escuchar la risa, mira a todos lados y encuentra otra figura negra que desaparecia rapido, solo que a esta le alcanzó a ver una especie de destello rojo.

Fluttershy: -se levanta y abraza a Noel- ¡Oh, gracias! Me salvaste la vida.

Noel: no hay de que.

Pinkie Pie: oigan, se me ocurre algo. –se acerca a Noel- Con mi Pinkie senido y el poder de Noel de presentir y ver el futuro haremos un buen equipo. (sonrie)

Noel: ehh… yo…

Pinkie Pie: asi como tu salvaste a Fluttershy tambien nos podrias ayudar en caso de mas mala suerte.

Applejack: dulzura, para un poco, no porque todo esto casi se le cae a Fluttershy quiere decir que sea mala suerte.

Fluttershy: oh no, ¿Dónde esta el gatito?

Rarity: creo que huyó.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Aha! El gato huye de la escena del crimen. Lo que significa que el es causante de esto.

Fluttershy: oh, Pinkie, es un pequeño gatito, no pudo haber causado esto.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Aha! ¿Con que defiendes al gato, no? Lo que quieres decir que lo trajiste a proposito para causar este desastre. ¿¡Verdad!?

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿Por qué ella iba a causar todo esto? Y con mas razon, ¿Por qué ella causaria que se le cayeran cosas encima?

Pinkie Pie: pues… ¡Para confundirnos!

Twilight: esta conversacion se esta volviendo rara.

Applejack: dulzura, no hay mala suerte solo porque lo diga en el calendario.

Pinkie Pie: muy bien, si tanto estan seguras, vengan esta noche a la dulceria.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué? ¿Haras una fiesta de la mala suerte?

Pinkie Pie: no, pero haran unas cosas si estan seguras de que la mala suerte no existe. Eso si se atreven.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Es un reto? Porque estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Pinkie Pie: bien, las espero esta noche. No falten. (se va saltando con cuidado)

Applejack: ahh… ¿Alguna de ustedes ira?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Por supuesto que iré! Demostraré que no hay tal mala suerte. Ustedes tambien vengan, si es que no tienen miedo. (se rie)

Applejack: ¡Claro que no tenemos miedo!

Rainbow Dash: muy bien, entonces las veo esta noche. Buena suerte. –se rie mientras levanta vuelo-

Applejack: bueno, las veo mas tarde. (se va)

Rarity: yo tambien, no es que me importe pero quiero que Pinkie termine con esto de una vez por todas. (se va)

Fluttershy: am… yo tambien iré, estoy algo asustada, espero que eso al menos me calme. (se va)

Twilight: bueno, Noel, solo quedamos tu y yo. –no le responde- ¿Noel? –lo mira raro- ¿Noel? –le grita hasta que lo hace reaccionar- ¡Noel!

Noel: (reacciona) ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Te sucede algo?

Noel: no, ¿Por qué?

Twilight: has actuado raro desde que pasaron todos estos incidentes.

Noel: no, solo trataba de pensar.

Twilight: ¿Tambien piensas que esto es causa de la mala suerte?

Noel: no, que cada vez que ocurrian estos incidentes habia una risa.

Twilight: ¿Una risa?

Noel: si, una risa que de algun modo me resulta familiar.

Twilight: a lo mejor estas algo estresado.

Noel: puede que lo este.

Twilight: ¿Iras a la dulceria a comprobar eso de la mala suerte?

Noel: si tu vas yo voy.

Twilight: ¿Iras conmigo?

Noel: si, digo, si tu vas yo te acompaño.

Twilight: (sonriendo) de acuerdo.

Noel: ¿Entonces vas?

Twilight: si.

Noel: (sonriendo) entonces yo tambien.

Mientras se marchaban la misma fiugra negra se hacia presente en el techo de una casa y sonreia con esos ojos rojos mientras decia "yo tambien".

Mas tarde.

Las ponis estaban entrando a la dulceria, vieron todo tipo de cosas raras, desde escaleras, espejos, saleros, paraguas y demas. Todas estaban tan extrañadas y sin saber que pasaria.

Applejack: Pinkie, ¿Para que es todo esto?

Pinkie Pie: son todos objetos de la mala suerte.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que se supone que haras con ellos? No es que me importe ni nada de eso.

Rarity: a mi tampoco. (se mira en un espejo) Sobre todo porque estos espejos se ven muy bien.

Pinkie Pie: si tanto estan tan seguras de que la mala suerte no existe entonces haganla.

Twilight: ¿A que cosa?

Pinkie Pie: a la mala suerte. –le entrega un paraguas a Twilight- Abrelo.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Pinkie Pie: abrelo.

Twilight: pero estamos adentro.

Pinkie Pie: exacto, abrir un paraguas dentro de casa es mala suerte, asi que hazlo.

Rainbow Dash: -le quita el paraguas a Twilight- ¡Yo lo haré primera! –lo abre en vista de todos y no pasa nada- ¿Lo ven? Son puras tonterias.

Pinkie Pie: muy bien, sigamos. Fluttershy, –le da un espejo- rompelo.

Fluttershy: ¿Ro… romperlo?

Pinkie Pie: si, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tines miedo?

Fluttershy: no… solo que… -Rainbow la asusta y tira el espejo del miedo, rompiendose en miles de pedazos- ¡Rainbow! ¡Me asustaste!

Rarity: ¡Y le hiciste tirar el espejo! Que por cierto era muy lindo.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Dah! (tono burlon) Esa era la idea.

Pinkie Pie: muy bien. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere ser la primera en tirar la sal?

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿En serio todo esto es necesario?

Rainbow Dash: pfff, ¿Qué les pasa? –vuela y tira todos los saleros, tambien pasa por debajo de todas las escaleras- ¡Ya! ¿Lo ven? No existe la mala suerte.

Todos se quedan en silencio. La puerta del lugar se abrió, voltean pensando que entraria alguien, y si entró, una mariposa negra que se detuvo en una mesa de ahí.

Fluttershy: oh, miren chicas, es una mariposa.

Twilight: que raro, ¿Por qué es negra?

Rarity: nunca habia visto una mariposa asi.

Rainbow Dash: ah, por favor. Es una mariposa, no es gran cosa.

Fluttershy: pero es simpatica.

Noel, quien no se habia movido ni dicho nada desde que entró, comenzó a presentir algo. Notó que la mariposa comenzaba a desprender un destello rojo por sus ojos, y de la nada volvió a escuchar aquella risa. "¡Al suelo!" gritó mientras saltó hacia las ponis y las cubrió haciendo un escudo mientras que la mariposa explotaba y dejaba humo.

Noel: (quita el escudo) ¿Estan todas bien?

Twilight: (tose) si, ¿Qué fue eso?

La risa se hace eco en todo el lugar y esta vez las ponis si la escuchan.

Twilight: ¿Qué fue eso?

Applejack: ¿Soy yo la unica que escuchó esa risa?

Noel: no, es la que yo escuché cuando ocurrieron todos esos desastres.

Fluttershy: ¿Y que le pasó a la mariposa?

Noel: era una trampa, esa mariposa negra es señal de mala suerte.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Aha! Osea que si hay mala suerte.

Noel: no Pinkie, no se trata de si hay o no. Se trata de que acabamos de llamar la atención de alguien que le gusta jugar con eso.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

Applejack: ¿Quieres decir que todos esos desastres fueron causados por alguien mas?

Noel: asi es… -la risa vuelve a sonar- Maryon, Maryon wicked.

Rarity: osea que tambien lo conoces.

Noel: es una bestia nocturna.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Cuándo acabara esto? Primero tu exnovia, luego tu examigo, luego tu ex examigo y compañero y ahora… Lo que sea. ¿¡Cuándo acabara esto!? Aunque es divertido pelear con ellos.

Noel: no es ni mi amigo ni mi compañero, para aclarar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Entonces que es?

Noel: una bestia siniestra. Hace bromas realmente crueles por diversion. Le gusta dirigir a un grupo y que hagan exactamente lo que dice.

Applejack: ¿Y quien se cree ese mequetrefe que es?

Noel: un idiota, yo y muchos fuimos victimas de sus bromas.

Fluttershy: eso es terrible…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que es lo que pretende con nosotras?

Noel: nos va a hacer desde bromas a torturas de todo tipo sin parar.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Tiene algo que ver la mala suerte con el?

Noel: ahora que recuerdo, su apodo era… ¡13!

Applejack: eso explica todo.

La risa vuelve a aparecer, solo que esta vez aparece en la habitacion. Y les empieza a hablar.

Maryon: *que gusto volver a verte, Blaze Black*

Noel: ese ya no es mi apodo.

Maryon: *da igual como te llames, sigues siendo igual de subordinado*

Applejack: ¿Qué quieres de nosotras?

Maryon: *mucho, gracias por haberme traido hasta aquí, no pense en atacarlas pero todo eso que hicieron bastó para que me convencieran*

Noel: alejate de ellas, hazme daño a mi pero no a ellas.

Maryon: *hmm… ¿Qué tal si te hago daño a ti y ellas? ¡Todos juntos!*

Noel: ¡No! ¡No estas en ningun derecho de hacerlo!

Maryon: *lo estoy y lo estaré siempre. Aun es dia de mala suerte*

Rarity: vete de aquí, ese dia terminó.

Maryon: *el dia termina cuando lo decida*

La risa vuelva a sonar hasta que desaparece haciendose eco.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos?

Pinkie Pie: ¡No puedo dejar que destroce la dulceria! Le prometí al Sr y a la Sr Cake que estaria en buenas condiciones. –todos miran los pedazos de espejos rotos y la sal en el suelo- Bueno, casi.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo detenemos a ese sujeto?

Noel: tengo una idea, pero es algo arriesgada.

Rarity: ¿Qué tanto?

Noel: (exhalando) mucho, si no llega a funcionar es posible que las cosas empeoren.

Twilight: Noel, tu cuenta con nosotras, te ayudaremos en lo que sea.

Noel: ¿Segura?

Todas: Si.

Noel: bien, esto es lo que haremos.

Mas tarde, las ponis casi lejos del pueblo, tenian escaleras, paraguas, sal, espejos y mas cosas. Rainbow pasaba por debajo de las escalera. Applejack y Rarity tiraban toda la sal que habia. Fluttershy se ocultó en una pequeña cabaña y abrió los paraguas que tenia. Pinkie Pie por su parte cantó en un tono tan molestó que rompió todos los espejos. Twilight por su parte pisaba una que otra grieta que habia en el suelo. Como para dar un toque final trajeron un gato negro.

A lo lejos se acercaba una silueta negra a toda velocidad, sonreia de forma macabra y sus ojos desprendian un destello rojo. Justo antes de llegar Noel saltó de uno de los arboles en los que estaba escondido y cuando tocó el suelo la silueta se chocó con lo que parecia ser una pared de luz invisible. No solo quedó al descubierto, sino que tambien Maryon estaba en su forma normal enfrente de las ponis y Noel.

Maryon: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Noel: eso no te importa, vete de aquí ahora.

Maryon: ¿En verdad crees que te haré caso?

Applejack: es tu ultima advertencia, a no ser que te quieras enfrentar a nosotras.

Maryon: no me enfrentaré yo solo a ustedes.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso viniste con alguien mas? –se rie- ¿Y donde esta?

Maryon: en frente suyo. Noel tambien se enfrentará a ustedes.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Noel: yo jamas haria eso.

Maryon: ¿Ah no? –su cuerno comienza a brillar- ¿Acaso olvidaste algo fundamental?

La magia de Maryon hace que las nubes se muevan y le den paso a la luna. Pero no cualquier luna, sino luna nueva. "¡Oh no!" decia Noel mientras se tiraba al suelo retorciendose. "¡No!" gritaba Twilight mientras aquella bestia se reia maleficamente.

Applejack: ¡Eres un maldito!

Maryon: ese es mi apodo. –se teletransporta y le da un golpe a Applejack- ¡A ver si ahora repites eso!

Noel estaba en media etapa de transformacion.

Twilight: ¡Fluttershy! ¡Trata de tapar la luna con las nubes!

Fluttershy: si… -vuela hasta el cielo y junta las nubes que encuentra-

Twilight: Noel, mirame, por favor trata de controlarte. –Noel no respondia, la transformación le estaba haciendo efecto-

Maryon: es inutil, ya esta por lograr su transformación. –Rainbow Dash vuela hasta el pero se teletransporta ocasionando que se estrelle con un arbol- ¡Buen intento! –observa como Fluttershy estaba casi tapando la luna pero con su magia mueve las nubes-

Fluttershy: ¡Hey!

Maryon: lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso. –Applejack lo atrapó con su soga y lo jaló hasta hacerlo estrellar con un arbol- Muy astuta. –su cuerpo cambia de posicion por arte de magia, en vez de estar su parte de adelante estrellada pasó a estar atrás- Pero yo tambien tengo mis trucos.

Fluttershy habia tapado una parte de la luna y la mitad de cuerpo de Noel estaba cambiando. Maryon lanzó un rayo que le dio a Fluttershy. "¡No!" gritaban mientras su amiga caia y las nubes destaparon la luna. La transformación de Noel finalizó y dio un rugido de furia.

Maryon: ¡La bestia regresó!

Applejack: ¡Vas a pagar caro por lo que hiciste!

Maryon: ¿En serio? –golpea sus cascos y Noel la mira de manera agresiva-

Twilight: ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!?

Maryon: controlarlo, tengo la magia adecuada para hacerlo. Ataca –golpea sus cascos y Noel corre hacia las ponis-

Las ponis se separan y Noel frena, empieza a examinar a las ponis una por una hasta que haya a su objetivo, Applejack. Noel corre hacia ella, la poni naranja levanta una roca y le apunta para lanzarsela. Pero antes de hacerlo lo mira a los ojos y recuerda a su amigo, lo que hace que se detenga y caiga al suelo. Antes de llegar Twilight se teletransporta en frente y provoca que frene de una.

"No lo hagas, no eres un monstruo" decia Twilight mirandolo a los ojos a pesar de que no tenia pupilas. "¿Por qué te detienes ahora? ¡Eliminala!" le gritaba Maryon, "No lo escuches" respondió ella, "tu eres mi amigo, no su esclavo" concluyó.

Twilight levantó su pezuña con la intención de tocarle la mejilla, pero Maryon hizo brillar su cuerno y Noel se tiró al suelo con los ojos cerrados y retorciendose, como si algo le doleria.

Twilight: ¡NO! ¡DEJALO!

Maryon: ¡Obedeceme! –incrementa mas su magia y Noel se agarra la cabeza-

Applejack: ¡Dejalo ahora mismo!

Maryon: ¡Obliguenme!

Maryon incremente mas su magia y Noel abre sus ojos, esta vez estaban rojos. Las ponis retrocedian del susto mientras Noel se levantaba e iba hacia ellas. Pero en un cierto momento retumbaba en su cabeza lo que Twilight le dijo "No eres un monstruo" "Tu eres mi amigo", "Mi amigo" "Amigo". Se detuvo, tanto las ponis como Maryon quedaron confundidos. Noel giró y observó a Maryon, luego recordó todas esas veces que le hizo bromas y corrió con total rapidez hasta embestirlo. Maryon se levantaba adolorido mientras Noel le lanzaba todo tipo de rayos y comenzaba a dolerle, como si estos le quemasen. Las ponis comprendian que aunque estaba en su transformacion de alguna manera queria ayudarlas.

Mientras la lucha continuaba las mane 6 se miraron entre si y asintieron, como si tuvieran una idea. Maryon estaba a punto de caer de un precipicio, pero se aferraba a la tierra. Le lanzó rayos a Noel, provocó que no le hicieran nada pero si lograr hacerlo retroceder.

Maryon: ¿En serio crees poder vencerme, Blaze Black? –le lanza un rayo- ¡Ni en ese modo me venceras! –le lanza otro- ¡Yo soy mejor! –le lanza otro y este lo hace caer al suelo- Despidete de todo.

Antes de hacerle algo Twilight le lanza un rayo que lo retocede unos centimetros. Fluttershy y Rainbow se le aparecen por detrás volando y lo atan con una cuerda. Applejack hace lo mismo solo que desde otro lado.

Maryon: (retorciendose) ¡Ja! ¿Acaso creen que eso me detendra?

Rarity: no, pero –saca una piedra extraña- apuesto a que esto si.

Maryon: (algo tenso) ¿De donde sacaron eso?

Rainbow Dash: eso no es tu incumbencia.

Maryon: pues ni crean que eso me dentrá, mi magia es mas fuerte que eso.

Rarity: como quieras. –se la lanza a su lado y comienza a debilitarse-

Maryon: no… puede… estar… pasandome…

Pinkie Pie: (acercandose) hey, maryon. –la mira- ¡Mala Suerte!

Pinkie Pie da una pisada fuerte, la punta del precipicio comienza a temblar hasta que finalmente se cae junto con Maryon. La bestia nocturna se libera de las sogas pero la piedra aun queda atada a el junto con un pedazo decuerda atada en su pierna. Intenta liberarse pero cae al suelo adolorido. Y para finalizar la punta del precipicio le cayó encima. Lo unico que quedó fue una nube negra que desaparecia.

Una vez terminado aquel asunto Twilight fue a atender a Noel, quien aun se encontraba en el suelo malherido. Fluttershy y Rainbow se encargaron de cubrir la luna nuevamente.

Noel volvia a su forma normal, se despertaba poco a poco. Lo primero que vió fue a Twilight, nunca se habia alegrado de verla.

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: Noel…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que bueno que despertaste! Te perdiste de una pelea epica. Tu contra ese sujeto y luego nosotras con el y luego la caida y luego… ¡Boom! Fue realmente epico.

Noel: si… Puedo imaginarmelo…

Applejack: gracias por ayudarnos, compadre, aun en el aspecto de bestia de 2 metros lograste ayudarnos.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿En serio lo hice?

Twilight: asi es, lo estas logrando, Noel.

Fluttershy: significa que en poco tiempo podras controlar ese lado salvaje. Yay.

Noel: si, creo que si. ¿Qué paso con Maryon?

Rainbow Dash: digamos que no tuvo un buen dia. –todos se rien-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Se que a algunos no les gustó el capitulo, lo tenia entre algunos que omití pero como cayó en esta fecha decidí publicarlo. Ademas el villano que aparece si será fundamental en los proximos capitulos.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


End file.
